Rien qu'un jeu
by juste.comme.ca
Summary: Une énième fille amoureuse en secret de Sirius ? Certes, mais quand ladite fille est aussi fière et butée que courageuse, dans un contexte de début de guerre sorcière, des simples fanfaronnades peuvent prendre une ampleur dramatique.
1. Prologue

**Rien qu'un jeu.**

* * *

**Prologue**

« Je veux que cela s'arrête. Que cela arrête de faire mal. Que ce vide en moi se comble, et si c'est impossible, qu'au moins il arrête de s'étendre. »

Voilà ce que se répétait inlassablement la jeune fille depuis quelques jours. Un leitmotiv contre la panique qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle, à chaque heure. Un besoin de savoir, ou du moins de penser que cela allait changer quelque chose.

Comme si le fait de le souhaiter aussi fort soit-il, pouvait changer ce qui se passait, et la faire reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de ses peurs, de sa vie…

Mais elle continuait de le répéter, s'accrochant à cet espoir qu'elle savait illusoire, comme à une bouée, pour éviter de se laisser sombrer d'avantage.

En quelques mois à peine, quelques semaines plutôt, la jeune femme s'était vue dépérir, les jours qui passaient ne lui apportant que souffrances supplémentaires.

Personne ne s'en était aperçu. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fait le vide autour d'elle.

Oh que oui, elle avait parfaitement réussi à les duper tous autant qu'ils étaient, tous étaient tombés dans le panneau, avaient cru à ses mensonges. Ce qui au début, il faut bien l'avouer, l'avait rendu si fière d'elle. Elle s'était senti irrésistible, invulnérable même, puisqu'elle savait la vérité alors qu'eux ni voyaient que du feu. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe également dans le piège.

Sans personne pour l'en sortir.

Et dire qu'au départ c'était à peine plus qu'un jeu. Une fanfaronnade entre deux élèves sûrs d'eux. Comment cela avait-il pu évoluer ainsi ? La transformant en cette loque humaine, pâle fantôme de l'étudiante heureuse qu'elle était encore il y a peu de temps.

Et le pire ? Elle ne parvenait même pas à détester Sirius Black pour ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Mais pour comprendre ce qu'était devenue sa vie, il fallait regarder un peu en arrière. Pas besoin de remonter à sa naissance, un peu plus de 17 ans plus tôt, quelques mois feraient l'affaire.

Si je vous dit qu'elle était étudiante à l'école Poudlard ? Trop de choix ? Alors un autre indice. Elle est amoureuse de Sirius Black. Comment cela, ça laisse encore les trois quarts des demoiselles de l'école ? Très bien alors un dernier indice, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Elle est en dernière année dans la maison rouge et or ?

Cela ne vous dit rien ? Etrange, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que l'histoire des sorciers retienne son nom. Enfin, en temps de guerre les noms que l'Histoire retient ne sont pas toujours les plus significatifs. Surement car ceux qui luttent en leur âme et conscience n'ont que faire de la gloire.

Vu votre apparente ignorance, je vais prendre le temps de décrire un peu notre jeune héroïne, car c'est le terme qui s'impose.

Althéa Buttler, Alth pour les amis qu'elle avait alors, était une jeune sorcière de 17 ans. Elle se qualifiait elle-même de banale, ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie, c'était un simple constat.Née en Angleterre, ayant vécu en Angleterre, parents sorciers, étudiante à Poudlard comme tous les jeunes de son âge… ce bref constat de sa vie aurait pu convenir à bon nombre de ses condisciples.

De taille moyenne, brune, les cheveux mi-longs, de grands yeux bleus, on la disait jolie, elle ne le pensait pas.N'allez pas croire pour autant qu'Althéa était une jeune fille terne et insipide. Si son jugement à son égard était assez dur, celui que ses camarades posaient sur elle différait grandement.

Aux yeux de la plupart Alt était une jeune fille pleine de vie, drôle et ne manquant pas de répondant. Bonne élève sans être trop studieuse, elle évitait de ce fait d'être cataloguée comme « intello ». Elle s'entendait bien avec tous, mais n'avait pas d'amis très proches avec qui elle était en permanence collée. Jolie et ne manquant pas de charme, les prétendants au titre de petit ami ne manquaient pas mais la jeune fille était une solitaire, et ne remarquait même pas les regards posés sur elle.

De toute façon, elle aimait Sirius Black, alors le chapitre était clos. Non pas qu'ils sortent ensembles, le tombeur de l'école n'ayant pas de relations sérieuses mais juste des flirts avec la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard. Enfin, passé la 5ème année quand même, ce Dom Juan avait des principes, c'était du moins ce qu'il clamait.

Bref, elle était simplement amoureuse, sans espoir de retour, sauf si bien sur par retour elle entendait une nuit avec lui. N'étant, à son grand désespoir parfois, pas une de ses filles pensant pouvoir le faire changer quand il la connaitrait un peu, ou une de celles capables de se satisfaire d'une nuit, elle se contentait de dissimuler ses sentiments, et d'attendre la fin de l'année. Elle ne serait pas amoureuse de lui éternellement, et l'année suivante quand Alt ne le verrait plus quotidiennement elle avait bon espoir de guérison.

A sa décharge, il fallait reconnaitre qu'être amoureuse DU garçon, celui sur lequel bavaient tellement de ses camarades ne l'aidait pas à se trouver spéciale, ou septième année de cours allait au moins changer ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se considérer comme une jeune sorcière « ordinaire » ou « banale » ou quel que soit le terme.

D'ailleurs cette septième année allait tout changer.


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I.

**You can't always get what you want- Rolling Stones**

* * *

Elle fixait désœuvrée la fenêtre. En ce jour gris du mois d'octobre, de fines gouttes de pluie cinglaient la vitre, provoquant un crépitement sourd. Lovée dans l'alcôve située près de son lit, chaudement enveloppée dans une couverture, la jeune fille laissait son regard errer dans la brume cotonneuse que lui laissait percevoir l'ouverture.

Elle se tenait là depuis une éternité, c'était du moins ce qui lui semblait. En ce samedi après-midi, ses camarades profitaient au mieux de leur temps libre, elles avaient toutes désertées le dortoir, et rien ne venait perturber la rêverie d'Althéa.

Elle était bien. Cette étendue grise ne la déprimait pas, pas vraiment en tout cas, elle se sentait juste un peu vide.

L'année avait commencée depuis un mois environ et elle avait retrouvé sa routine habituelle, ce subtil équilibre entre les cours, les amis, les devoirs et la détente. Jusqu'à présent cela avait toujours suffit, mais il semblait que cette année Althéa ait besoin de plus.

La jeune Gryffondor était finalement parvenue à cette conclusion, et comme il était peu probable que la contemplation du mauvais temps automnal parvienne à combler sa vie, elle s'obligea à émerger de sa léthargie pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

La pièce ronde était toujours aussi chaleureuse, un bon feu de bois ronflant dans la cheminée mais Althéa fût étonné par le peu de personne qui s'y trouvait. Étrange, c'était tout de même le week-end.

Elle mit quelques secondes mais finit par s'en rappeler : c'était la première sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année ! Voilà qui expliquait le vide dans cette pièce habituellement bondée. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle le constatait, parmi la dizaine de personnes présentes, tous étaient soit des premières ou deuxièmes années n'ayant pas encore l'autorisation, soit des élèves plus âgés, pour qui, comme c'était le cas d'Althéa, le village n'avait plus autant d'attrait.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir, enfin s'enfoncer serait plus exact, dans un moelleux fauteuil se trouvant près du feu. Elle ramassa un livre qui trainait sur l'une des tables basses et le feuilleta machinalement avant de continuer à examiner ses condisciples.

Un groupe assis un peu à l'écart attira son attention. Les Maraudeurs ! Que pouvait-ils bien faire là? Ce n'était pourtant pas leur genre de rater une sortie, au contraire. Althéa les connaissait, bien évidemment, après tout ils étaient de la même année dans la même maison. Elle s'entendait très bien avec eux fut un temps, mais lors de sa cinquième année lorsqu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Sirius, la jeune fille avait préféré prendre ses distances. C'était plus prudent, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Alth ne les fuyait pas pour autant, mais elle ne passait plus guère de temps avec eux en dehors des cours.

-** Zut**, murmura la rouge et or.

Elle n'avait pas été très discrète dans son examen du quatuor et Remus l'avait surprise. Il lui sourit.

Ce garçon était bien trop observateur, trop perspicace. Alth s'était toujours demandé s'il connaissait la raison de son éloignement quelques années plus tôt. Parfois au vu des regards qu'il posait sur elle, la jeune fille aurait parié que oui. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne voulait en aucun cas de sa gentillesse teinté de pitié, celle qu'il réservait aux amoureuses éconduites par Black. Elle détestait inspirer la pitié, c'était selon elle une preuve de faiblesse. Mais comment aurait-elle pu en vouloir vraiment à Remus, il était d'une profonde bienveillance, et même s'il semblait deviner nombre de choses, d'une discrétion presque absolue. Aussi répondit-elle à son sourire. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui proposa de rejoindre leur table.

Elle hésita un peu, elle connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, mais se dirigea tout de même vers eux au bout de quelques secondes. Après tout elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

Elle se posa sur l'une des chaises vacantes, entre James et Remus.

**- Salut les garçons.**

Peter, Sirius et James l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme.

- **Alth, ça faisait longtemps **! Lança un James surpris.

- **Heu, depuis le cours de métamorphose hier, James**. Taquina gentiment la rouge et or.

Les autres rirent, mais le jeune homme ne parut pas déstabilisé.

- **Non, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Longtemps que tu n'as pas trainé avec nous en dehors des cours.**

- **Attention Potter, si tu continues je vais croire que je t'intéresse, et vu le temps que tu as mis avant de sortir avec Lily ce n'est pas le moment je crois.** Lui lança-t-elle en riant.

Les quatre se joignirent à son rire mais Remus lui accorda également un regard perçant, lui signifiant qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre ce sujet.

Tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas dupe, elle orienta quand même la conversation vers un sujet moins périlleux pour elle.

- **Alors, puis-je savoir ce que vous complotez ici, alors que vous pourriez être à Pré-au-Lard ?**

- **Oh tu sais, on fini par se lasser de toute la foule. **

C'était Sirius qui venait de prononcer ses quelques mots, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la table elle dû le regarder. Il était toujours divinement beau. Elle le savait évidemment, elle le croisait quotidiennement, mais elle ne l'avait pas détaillé depuis longtemps, et comme à chaque fois elle sentit son ventre se nouer en contemplant ses longs cheveux bruns, si soyeux qui retombaient en mèches souples, effleurant au passage sa mâchoire carré. Elle s'efforça pourtant de se détacher son regard de tout cela, de sa bouche fine, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit et plus que tout de ses yeux pales qui l'attiraient tels des puits sans fond.

Priant pour que son trouble n'ait pas été trop visible, elle tenta une réponse, sans trop savoir à quoi elle acquiesçait.

- **Oui, je comprends **

**- Exact Sirius, on préfère quand le village est plus calme, n'est-ce pas ? **

Les regards de connivence qu'ils échangèrent lui confirmèrent qu'ils parlaient là d'un de leurs nombreux secrets, mais la jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait l'habitude. Un regard plus appuyé de James fit reprendre la parole à Sirius.

- **D'ailleurs Alth, ca te dirait de venir avec venir avec nous la prochaine fois?**

Masquant son trouble, elle répondit d'un ton qui se voulait blasé.

-** Pourquoi pas, mais la prochaine sortie ne sera que dans un mois et demi. **

**- Ah oui bien sur, si on s'en tient au calendrier officiel... c'est sur que ca fait loin.**

**- Black, sois clair ou tais-toi.**

- **Non, non je ne voudrais pas entacher ton dossier d'élève modèle**, conclut-il dans un sourire ironique qui provoqua des regards exaspérés mais pas vraiment surpris de la part de ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme si la scène ne se déroulait pas environ 3 fois par semaine.

Elle se leva vivement, et d'un geste rageur repoussa la chaise

-**Alors, moi et mon dossier te souhaitons bien le bonsoir, notre angélique petite personne plaignant d'avance l'inconsciente qui acceptera ton invitation. **

La rouge et or remonta dans son dortoir bien plus énervée qu'elle n'en était descendu.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'énerve si vite quand Black était dans les parages, et lui qu'il la provoque pour un rien!

C'est vrai, il avait la moitié de l'école à ses pieds, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui sorte à elle aussi son petit jeu de séduction. Il valait mieux que cela, mieux que ses pseudo avances auxquelles il ne croyait pas lui même. Ce n'était pas de ce Sirius là dont elle était tombée amoureuse, celui qu'elle aimait c'était le jeune homme prêt à tout pour ses amis, celui qui parfois au détour d'une conversation légère pouvait sortir une de ses vérités, vous laissant pantoise et songeuse, et aussitôt après lancer un plaisanterie, comme si de rien n'était.

Ce qui lui manquait c'était leur discussion, sa façon de vraiment la regarder, comme si elle était unique, de refaire le monde dans la salle commune désertée. Ce qui lui manquait c'était les discussions sérieuses avec Lupin sur un point précis de potion ou de métamorphoses, l'admiration discrète qu'avait Peter pour elle, les boutades des James.

Tout ce à quoi elle avait volontairement renoncé pour se protéger de Sirius, et qui lui manquait, plus ou moins selon les jours, mais énormément depuis le début de cette 7ème année.

Enfin, tout ceci était bien loin, maintenant quand Sirius la regardait c'était pour lui sortir les mêmes allusions, les mêmes phrases creuses qu'aux autres. Alors non, définitivement non. Rien était de loin préférable à cela.

* * *

_[Salle commune des Gryffondor, _

_Confession d'Alth sur un bout de parchemin, suivant des yeux Sirius et sa petite amie du moment._ ]

_Bien sur que je les déteste. Quel autre sentiment pourrais-je ressentir ? _

_Le reste du temps, je me contente de les ignorer, parfois même dans mes élans d'altruisme d'être heureuse de leur bonheur si clairement affiché. _

_Mais lors de ces soirées... la jalousie s'impose comme une évidence et s'accompagne bien souvent de colère._

_Car c'est bien connu, c'est eux ou moi. Soit je les déteste, soit je me méprise. Et même si la balance finit toujours par pencher vers la seconde option, pour l'instant je les maudis en toute tranquillité._

Calmement, elle froissa le morceau de parchemin, et le lança en direction de la cheminée. Elle attendit qu'il soit totalement consumé avant de se lever, un sourire amer flottant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_[Althéa/ Sirius_

_Couloir du 4ème étage, après un cour de métamorphose. ]_

-**Althéa, tu fais quoi ce soir ? **

**-Tout dépend. Pourquoi ? **

**-James sort avec Lily, et Remus aide Peter pour la métamorphose, alors je me retrouve…**

**-Seul, Black, tu te retrouves seul, j'ai compris. **

Sur ce, elle partit, sans un regard pour lui.

* * *

_[Althéa/Sirius_

_Salle commune des griffondors]_

-**Allons, Buttler, nous savons tous les deux que nous nous plaisons.**

-**Menteur**, chantonna t-elle.

Offusqué, il rechigna :

-**Pardon ?**

-**Tu m'as bien entendu, menteur. Voyons Sirius,** elle savoura la prononciation des deux syllabes, **nous savons tout les deux ce que tu veux. Mon seul intérêt, mon seul charme, c'est de ne pas t'avoir céder. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses ainsi ? Soyons honnêtes, tu m'ignoreras dès que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais, tu n'as qu'à commencer dès maintenant.**

**-Et si tu te trompais ?**

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix grave, basse, et plus que l'habituel regard caressant, on devinait dans ses yeux une réelle question. Cela fit vaciller Alth, mais haussant les épaules, elle écarta l'éventualité.

**-Qu'importe, ce n'est pas le cas.**

* * *

_[Discussion Lucius Malefoy/Althéa Buttler_

_Couloir du 2ème étage. ]_

**- Buttler.**

-** Malefoy ?** Elle avait volontairement emprunté le ton trainant de son interlocuteur.

- J**e crois que tu as oublié notre rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande hier soir. **

Le pauvre, s'il pensait la mettre mal à l'aise avec ça…

Il avait adopté un ton séducteur, qui convenait à son avis beaucoup mieux à Sirius qu'à lui.

Pour être tout à fait honnête malgré la haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement, Sirius et Lucius avait des traits communs. Leurs yeux bien sur, de cette même nuance de gris, mais également la finesse de leurs traits aristocratiques. Ils avaient tout deux un jugement un peu hautain sur le monde les entourant, et est-il besoin de le préciser, ils avaient tout les deux nombre d'admiratrices.

- **Oh ce n'était pas toi ? Mais alors avec qui ais-je passé la nuit, j'étais pourtant sure...**

Elle fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

Le serpentard sembla hésiter entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

- **Je te redonne une chance, ne te trompe pas cette fois. Le plus bel homme de l'école ne t'attendra pas éternellement.**

Par Merlin, mais c'est qu'il semblait réellement croire ce qu'il racontait. On ne pouvait pas dire que la modestie l'étouffait. Mais cette joute verbale amusait Althéa, et puis cela servait à ses fins.

- **Tu me conseille d'accepter les avances de Sirius ? Oui, Malefoy tu as surement raison, je ne devrais pas le faire attendre aussi longtemps.**

Pendant quelques secondes, le vert et argent perdit son masque de dédain aristocratique. Il grimaça de dégout, mais consentit à prononcer de sa voix trainante :

-** Pour une Gryffondor, tu es moins stupide qu'on ne pourrait croire.**

**- Je suppose que venant de toi, ça doit s'apparenter à un compliment, mais pour le merci tu repasseras. **

Hum, non, mauvaise expressions, la jeune femme était prête à parier qu'il allait relever.

- **Une invitation, intéressant. Je n'y manquerais pas.**

Voilà, cela n'avait pas manqué, mais au fond n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait ?

- **Je pensais pourtant t'avoir dit que mon grand-père était né moldu, Malfoy, tu ne crains pas pour ton précieux sang ?**

Il était toujours dur de déchiffrer ses sentiments tant ses yeux et son visage semblaient inexpressifs mais à ce moment Lucius Malefoy semblait plutôt amusé.

- **Pour toi je consens à faire une exception.**

**- Tu t'encanailles Malefoy. **

Le sourire qu'elle lui accorda était vrai, un peu sarcastique certes, mais également amusé.

* * *

_[Grand salle, Alth plongée dans un livre en rune ]_

**- Arrête Sirius, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.**

Voix de fausset se voulant innocente :

**- La tête à quoi ? **

**- A supporter notre habituelle discussion-flirt. Tu connais déjà le raisonnement, alors passons directement à la conclusion : Non. **

Cela ne sembla pas affliger le jeune homme outre-mesure, et il reprit, sans cesser de sourire.

**- Cette éternelle réponse te donne un petit air de Lily, et … elle a fini par céder. **

- **Oui, Black, au bout de trois ans.** Le ton était sarcastique mais la voix fatiguée, et ses yeux ne décollaient pas du livre de runes qu'elle devait avoir fini pour le lendemain. T**rois longues et inestimables années de paix, sans tes assauts incessants. D'ici-là, laisse-moi tranquille. **

Tentant malgré les interruptions de traduire le passage sur lequel elle butait, Althéa rembarrait Sirius plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, et ne prêtait guère attention à la conversation.

Sirius, qui était resté un instant silencieux, pensif, redemanda :

**- Trois ans ? **

Exténuée, elle leva les yeux au ciel. La journée avait été longue, mauvaise, elle était epuisée, et avait un livre de rune et une dissert à finir pour le lendemain. Un peu de tranquillité était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

D'une voix lasse, elle conclut :

**-Oui, trois ans. Dans trois ans, si cela t'amuse je suis à toi, mais pour l'instant, juste va t-en.**

Tout pourvu qu'il dégage.

**-Tu réalises ? **

Certains jours étaient comme cela, quoi qu'on fasse, on en revenait au même point. Sirius venait à peine de quitter les lieux, et déjà un autre intrus s'avançait. Althéa n'en pouvait plus et voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on l'ignore, qu'on lui foute la paix ou tout autre synonyme de repos.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira, histoire de se calmer, avec un peu de chance, en les rouvrant, plus personne ne serait là.

Son espoir fut de courte durée, déjà la voix reprenait :

**- Tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ? **

- **Quoi ? Que je viens de me débarrasser de Sirius en moins de deux minutes ? Oui, je sais, c'est mon meilleur temps. **

Elle se demandait d'où lui venait l'énergie de faire encore de l'humour, mais c'était le ton habituel quand elle parlait de lui, trop risqué sinon.

Insensible à l'ironie, déjà l'horripilante voix repartait, dégoulinant d'une curiosité et d'une excitation typiquement féminine :

- **Tu viens de lui promettre…**

**- Je viens de le faire déguerpir, ce qui était précisément ce que je voulais.** La voix sèche aurait du normalement lui faire comprendre que sa présence était loin d'être désirée, mais soit son interlocutrice était trop obtue pour saisir, soit la fatigue l'empêchait même d'être malpolie. Dans les deux cas, il n'y eu aucune réaction, juste un regard interrogateur. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fut contrainte de poursuivre :

**Trois ans, non mais franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'il s'en souviendra ? On parle de Sirius Black là, celui qui ne voit jamais plus loin que son prochain mauvais coup à faire aux serpentards, son prochain pari. Tsss trois ans…Il aura tout oublié demain. **

Reprenant l'une de ses répliques, celle qui se prétendait son amie répliqua, dubitative :

-**Si tu le dis, mais on parle de Sirius Black là…**


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

**Sache que je …, sache le** - Goldman

* * *

_[Althéa/Sirius_

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, _

_Fête après la victoire de l'équipe de quidditch face à Serdaigle ]_

**-Ce serait agréable, n'est ce pas ? **

**-Tu me parle toi ?** S'étonna t-il, faussement surpris

Althéa avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement, les pommettes plus roses qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il eut un sourire qui se voulait moqueur, mais la douceur de son regard le démentait.

**-Tu as trop bu.**

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

**-Non, pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait.**

**-Allons va t'asseoir, tu tiens à peine debout.**

Il saisit son poignet et l'entrainant jusqu'à un des canapés libres, face au feu de cheminée et s'y laissa tomber, entrainant Alth. Rendue gauche par la boisson, elle s'effondra à moitié sur lui, et pouffa de rire stupidement avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour s'adosser.

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes silencieuse, inconsciente du sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, grisée par la sensation de légèreté que lui procurait l'alcool, par la promiscuité avec Black, par leur entente naturelle, non ponctuée des provocations habituelles. Elle tint quand même à le détromper sur un point.

**-Je suis lucide tu sais.**

La pièce tanguait peut-être sous ses pieds, et elle ne parvenait pas à cesser de sourire, mais son esprit était intact, non atteint par la brume alcoolisée.

Sirius la fixa droit dans les yeux, et elle s'efforça de tenir son regard

**-Oui, je vois ça. **

**-Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure ? Quand tu disais que ce serait agréable ? **

La Gryffondor eut une moue, amusée

**-Certainement pas ce à ce quoi tu pense Black. **

**-Mais je ne pense à rien voyons !** Son air offusqué était si crédible, Alth ne put empêcher son fou-rire. Entre deux crises, elle parvint à articuler :

- '**Scuse moi Sirius, mais te voir choqué pour ta vertu, c'est… c'est franchement risible. **

Il la prit de court en répondant du tac-o-tac d'un** « Et toi sans ta carapace, c'est franchement délectable » **qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Le compliment lui fit retrouver son calme, instantanément. L'alarme qui habituellement s'allumait dans son cerveau et lui conseillait de fuir se déclencha bien, mais parmi la myriade de lumière, de sons qui emplissait la salle commune, la mise en garde faisait bien pâle figure, semblant même contribuer à l'ambiance festive.

Elle resta donc assise, à ses cotés, la respiration courte d'avoir tant rit, entre autre…

**-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que se serait bien**, et elle engloba d'un geste large le kaléidoscope de lumières et de visages qui les entouraient.

A son haussement de sourcil, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir trouver des mots plus précis.

**-Que se soit vraiment ainsi.**

Le regard vague, elle reprit le refrain de la chanson qui passait alors.

_I'm a bich, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm anything between_

_You know you would'nt want me in any other way_

**-De quoi parles-tu? **

**-Ce serait plus simple, tellement plus simple, si nous étions vraiment ce qu'ils veulent voir en nous, et juste ça. Toi, un coureur de jupon impénitent, un briseur de cœur, de couple, un fanfaron, moi l'élève sérieuse, le défi que tu mettras du temps à gagner, mais qu'au final tu vaincras, et massacreras allégrement, et eux, une bande d'élèves, d'adolescents aussi libres et insouciants que peut nous le permettre notre âge. Car c'est comme ça qu'ils nous voient. **

Elle suivait des yeux les flammes dansant dans la cheminée, mais devina sans le voir son froncement de sourcil.

**-Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes ? **

La bouche d'Alth se fit plus fine, plus dure lorsqu'elle répondit :

**-C'est une partie de ce que nous sommes, une partie plus ou moins importante selon les jours. **

Sa bouche de décrispa, et elle continua presque rêveuse.

**Tu imagines, moi, toi, nous dont le seul problème serait de savoir quand est-ce que l'autre va céder, les aveux, les déchirures, les jalousies, les retrouvailles. Délicieusement reposant, n'est ce pas ? **

Alth ne le regardait toujours pas, mais lui ne s'en privait pas et sur son visage on put lire successivement la surprise, un éclair de victoire, puis une inquiétude, fugace elle-aussi.

**-Et bien, disons juste que nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qui est reposant, mais qu'est ce qui nous en empêche ? **

**-Voldemort par exemple ?** La salle bondée et surchauffée parut pendant quelques instants perdre toute chaleur pour eux deux, au simple murmure du nom.

Une fois la surprise et le désagréable frison d'appréhension passé, le maraudeur tendit la main vers Alth et lui caressa les cheveux.

**-Sans vouloir te contrarier Buttler, je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait quoi que se soit à faire des amours lycéennes.**

Sans se soucier de la moquerie sous-jacente, elle tiqua juste à l'appellation.

**-« Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »**

Elle détourna la tête à temps pour lire dans ses prunelles une vague colère mais c'est amer qu'il se reprit et ricana :

**-Vieille habitude familiale. Mais continue, que vient faire Voldy entre nous ? **

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion, pour mettre des mots sur cette sensation, sur le sentiment qui l'habitait quand elle pensait à leur avenir à tous.

**-Disons juste que je n'ai pas la tête à ça, pas quand on voit ce qui nous attend dehors.**

**Poudlard est un cocon, rassurant et confortable mais nous sommes en dernière année. L'année prochaine, c'est la « vraie vie », et cela veut dire Voldemort. Je ne veux pas faire l'autruche, je ne veux pas me cacher !**

**-Et que veux-tu faire alors ? Tu l'as dit Poudlard est un cocon, tu ne peux rien faire d'ici. Finis ton année, deviens auror comme James et moi, à ce moment là on se battra. **

Etincelle de colère, de hâte peut-être dans les yeux couleur acier?

**-Oui, mon courageux petit soldat, mon auror. Tu vas sortir d'ici, tout bouffis de l'importance qu'on t'accorde pour l'instant, et tu vas foncer tête baisée, incroyablement fier de toi, prêt à te venger de cette famille qui t'a rejeté, de ce mage qu'ils ont choisis d'aimer à ta place, qu'ils t'ont imposés. Tu vas foncer, avec ce courage qui définit les Gryffondors, et cette arrogance qui t'es propre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sourire qui ne s'effacera qu'avec ta mort.**

En parlant, de son ton lent et calme, où perlait à peine une note de dédain, elle longeait sur le visage de Sirius, de son pouce le contour du sourire dont elle parlait et qui fondait au fil des mots, alors que les sourcils du jeune homme se fronçaient.

Sans douceur, il repoussa sa main, blessé.

Blessé qu'elle puisse le cerner si bien, qu'elle le connaisse autant, qu'elle puisse lire ses failles, plus que par sa mort annoncée.

**-Oh, je vois, et tu as mieux à proposer ? **

**-Je ne sais pas, pas exactement, mais je me disais … **Elle s'interrompit, cherchant dans le regard gris un vague soutient avant de se livrer. N'y lisant qu'irritation, Alth reprit, agacée à son tour.

- **Je me disais qu'il était stupide d'attendre alors qu'à Poudlard même se trouvent tous ces futurs Mangemorts. Nous pouvons les fréquenter quotidiennement, les surveiller et au lieu de ****cela, nous nous contentons de farces stupides, de rancunes de collégiens, nous allons les laisser partir, quitter l'école pour rejoindre, **elle fronça les sourcils,** pour le rejoindre. **

**-Bien sur ! On va gagner la guerre en jouant à cache-cache avec les Serpentards, on se demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'y a pas pensé plus tôt.**

Althéa ferma les yeux, soudainement lasse, la douce torpeur de la fête s'étant soudainement transformée en une cacophonie qui lui martelait les tempes. Il avait réussi à tout gâcher, encore une fois. Ils étaient si bien... Elle se força à adopter un ton calme avant de répondre.

**-Tu as le droit d'être en colère, cela ne t'autorise pas à être inique. **

Sirius la dévisagea songeur. Il avait beau la côtoyer depuis sept ans, elle le surprenait toujours, s'énervant quand il n'y avait pas de raison, et restant étrangement calme parfois. Jamais là où il l'attendait**. **

**-Tu avais raison, ce qu'ils imaginent de nous aurait été plus reposant. **

La jeune femme aux yeux toujours clos ne vit pas l'expression fugace de regret qui accompagna les derniers mots de Sirius.

* * *

[_Althéa/Maraudeurs_

_Couloir _]

**-Sirius Black!**

Pour une fois, l'ordre des choses était inversé, c'était Althéa qui poursuivait Sirius dans un couloir.

Tout le groupe des maraudeurs dans un bel ensemble s'immobilisa, mais parvenu à leur niveau, elle congédia les trois autres d'un laconique :

**-Vous pouvez nous laisser. **

Ils ne semblèrent pas pour autant disposés à partir, elle soupira donc mais concéda :

**-Je vous le rendrais en un seul morceau**, son sourire carnassier démentant totalement ses propos.

Lupin convint les autres de partir, ce dont Alth lui fut reconnaissante. Vraiment quelqu'un de bien ce Lupin, un jour il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps de le remercier pour tout ça.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle se retourna vers Sirius, dont l'air bravache avait disparu en même temps que ses compères.

**-Comment as tu pu oser faire ça à cette pauvre gosse!**

**-Tu parles de Jenny? **

Elle le fusilla du regard.

**-Je l'ignore, à combien de gamine de 15 ans as tu brisé le cœur aujourd'hui. Une seule ? Alors oui ça doit être elle. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, tu as du promettre mont et merveille à cette fille, tu sors avec elle depuis quoi trois jours, **elle le rembarra alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quatre, et continua toujours aussi remontée, **et aujourd'hui tu la jettes pour coucher avec sa meilleure amie! Comment peut -on être aussi stupide.** Et tomber autant dans les clichés, acheva t-elle mentalement.

-**Comment sais tu tout ça? C'est une amie à toi?**

**-Oh que non, grand bien me fasse c'est une morveuse insipide. Mais elle ne méritait pas ça!****Si tu veux tout savoir, elle était aux toilettes, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps,****je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Puisque personne n'ose t'affronter, moi je le fais. Comment oses-tu! **

Il se défendit, ayant le bon goût de paraître un minimum gêné:

**-Je n'ai jamais forcé personne. **

Alth ricana :

**-Bien sur que non, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. **

Elle le dévisagea froidement, avant de reprendre :

**-La plupart ne méritent pas mieux. Mais de toute façon tu ne fais pas la différence, entre celles qui comme toi ne cherche qu'à passer un bon moment, et celles dont tu brises allégrement le cœur. La seule distinction que tu fais c'est entre celles qui sont déjà passé dans ton lit, et celles qui y passeront bientôt. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as jamais caché que tu étais un salaud, elles n'avaient qu'à pas t'aimer, n'est ce pas Sirius ? **

Elle le scruta, sa colère s'étant muée en quelque chose de plus amer. Elle était toujours aussi sensible à son charme, toujours autant attirée par lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être lucide à son sujet. D'une voix calme, elle conclut :

**-Tu es méprisable.**

**-Mais tu ne me méprise pas. **

Ce n'était pas de la vantardise de la part de Sirius, il annonçait un fait, comme le résultat logique du dialogue.

**-Non, en effet.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Pour la même raison que toutes les autres.**

**-Serait-ce un aveu ?**

**-Si ça t'amuse Black. **

Elle avait beau l'avoir mené jusqu'à ce point, le dire n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. D'autant qu'il avait de nouveau cette étincelle victorieuse dans le regard. N'aurait-il donc pas pu rester sérieux quelques secondes supplémentaire?

Allez courage, ce sera fait, et elle pourrait ensuite doucher son arrogance.

**-Oui, je t'aime. Tu es beaucoup plus avancé maintenant.**

**-Comment ça ?**

Le pauvre, il semblait si désemparé. Comme quoi, coucher avec autant de filles différentes n'aidait en rien à en comprendre les subtilités, bien au contraire.

**-Que tu le saches ne changera absolument rien à mon comportement. Alors maintenant dégage.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?**

**-Tu veux parier ?**

**-Mais tu viens te dire...**

**-Je viens de dire que je t'aimais. Ouais, maintenant tu peux partir, tes amis doivent s'impatienter, et je suis sure que tu as plein de chose à leur raconter. **

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et crut recevoir une claque quand Sirius reprit la parole.

**-C'est dommage d'être si lâche. **

Comme au ralenti, Alth articula un «** Pardon?** » stupéfait, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

**-Oui, tu as peur de moi, peur de nous, alors tu préfères passer à coté. C'est comme pour cette guerre, tu voudrais agir, mais tu as trop peur, alors au lieu de combattre comme nous allons le faire, tu préfères te cacher derrière des plans impossibles, un bon prétexte pour ne rien faire. Pauvre petite fille, tu te rêves grande, héroïne, invulnérable mais tu passes à coté de tout de crainte de te faire un bobo. **

**Si un jour tu arrêtes de te voiler la face, fais moi signe. **

Et il partit, laissant Althéa décontenancée et furieuse, telle une arroseuse arrosée, incapable de comprendre à quel moment la situation s'était inversée.

-**Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, murmura t-elle**. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée d'à quel point c'était vrai.

* * *

Elle était en colère. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne décolérait pas, il faut dire que les mots de Sirius résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et suffisaient largement à alimenter sa vindicte.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait aussi le comportement proprement exaspérant de l'autre... Il était si sûr de lui, si présomptueux, si arrogant. Le pire n'était pas là, car avec elle, il se donnait la peine d'être séducteur alors qu'il prenait le reste du monde de haut, le méprisant silencieusement au mieux, s'acharnant sur les plus malchanceux au pire.

Dans ces conditions, la jeune Gryffondor aurait presque du se sentir flattée qu'il soit certain qu'elle finirait par succomber à son charme.

Mais pourtant il était parfait, c'était la personne idéale pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il avait tord de la prendre à la légère. Ah, il pensait qu'elle se cachait derrière de stupides excuses, qu'elle avait peur, il allait voir!

En dernière année comme eux, Lucius Malefoy était à la tête de tous les apprentis mangemorts de Serpentard, il venait d'une grande famille, et surtout avait déjà essayé de la séduire.

Sirius ne la croyait pas quand elle affirmait qu'au sein d'une guerre des espions biens placés peuvent être aussi utiles, si ce n'est plus, que des combattants fonçant tête baissés, elle allait donc devoir lui faire une petite démonstration en infiltrant Serpentard.

Et pour cela la solution la plus simple et la plus efficace était de devenir la petite amie de Lucius Malefoy.

Le fait que Sirius haïsse Lucius était la petite vengeance que s'offrait Althéa.


	4. Chapitre III

_Bonsoir, bonsoir._

_Un peu plus de bavardage que d'ordinaire._

_Je ne ferais pas de chantage aux reviews. D'une parce que je n'aime pas le procédé, de deux car les trois prochains chapitres sont quasiment achevés, et je pense que je les posterai quoi qu'il arrive, et enfin, de trois, car en tant que très mauvaise revieweuse ( je vais prétendre que ce mot existe ^^) je serais mal placée pour donner des leçons._

_Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'un avis, positif ou négatif, ne m'intéresserait pas au plus au point._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère._

* * *

Chapitre III

**Wind of change**-Scorpion

_[Althéa/Lucius_

_Fin du petit déjeuner, sortie de la Grande salle]_

**-Dis Buttler, tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? **

**-Ça dépend. **

**-Et de quoi?**

**-Tu connais Lily Evans ? **

**-Ah la Sang de…**

**-Oui, exactement, cette Lily-là,** s'empressa t-elle de terminer, les lèvres pincées.

**-Et alors ? **

**-Vous la laissez tranquille, toi et tous tes chers amis serpentards, plus d'insultes, de coups bas, vous l'oubliez.**

Il se tut quelques secondes, et la dévisagea des pieds à la tête d'un regard franchement concupiscent.

**-J'espère que tu en vaux la peine, Buttler.**

**-Tu ne le sauras que si tu acceptes.**

**-Alors, soit.**

* * *

_[Althéa/Lily_

_Salle commune de Gryffondor_

_Quelques jours plus tard]_

L'un des avantages d'être studieuse, c'était d'éviter le coups de stress bien connu de tout élève de Poudlard du « Je dois rendre demain la dissertation que le prof de potion a donné depuis quinze jours et je n'ai encore rien fait! ».

La dissertation d'Alth' était finie depuis plusieurs jours, celle de Lily aussi apparemment puisque celle-ci vaquait dans la tour. Mais vu le manque de septième année en ce début de soirée dans la salle commune, leurs condisciples n'avaient pas été aussi organisés. Il y avait fort à parier que, par contre, la bibliothèque devait être bien pleine.

Installée dans son canapé de prédilection, Althéa savourait sa dernière tasse de thé de la journée, appréciant la chaleur émanant de la tasse au moins autant que le goût parfumé du liquide. Lily se laissa tomber à ses cotés ce qui lui valut un regard de la part d'Althéa. La frêle jeune fille avait la tête plongée dans les mains, le visage complètement dissimulé par d'épaisses boucles rousses qui l'enveloppaient.

**-Dure journée? **

Le ton compatissant fit émerger un fin visage de la masse cuivrée, constellé de minuscules taches de rousseur. Un sourire fatigué replia les coins de sa bouches.

**-N'en parle pas, tu ne sais pas ce à quoi tu échappé en n'étant pas préfète en chef. **

**-Je crois que je sais très bien ce à quoi j'ai échappé, d'ailleurs c'est sans doute pour ça que je ****n'ai jamais eu de magnifique badge**. Elle jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à l'insigne. **Mais si cela peut te consoler, il se marie à merveille avec tes cheveux**.

La rousse leva ses yeux au ciel, l'air dépité de l'humour de la brune.

**-En tout cas, contente que tu sois là. Je voulais justement te parler, et te remercier. **

**-Et de quoi? **

**-La bande de Serpentard qui habituellement me gâche la vie, enfin ils ont plus de mal depuis que j'ai ceci,** elle indiqua du doigt son badge doré avec un sourire,** mais bref... ils ont renoncé à toute tentative depuis quelques jours. **

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle, il était temps, mais en quoi suis-je mêlée? **

**-Parce que je suis convaincue que c'est à toi que je le dois. **

**-Moi! Et pourquoi donc ? **

Elle fixa sans ciller les émeraudes qui servaient d'yeux à Lily. Elle n'avait pas fait cela pour les remerciements. Lily méritait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle avait le moyen de l'obtenir, elle l'avait fait. C'était tout. Point barre. Mais si elle l'admettait la rouquine allait se confondre en remerciement avec son enthousiasme habituel, alors autant garder cela pour soi.

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée, il n'empêche que je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à toi. J'ai demandé à James et aux autres, et même s'il aurait bien aimé m'impressionner avec ce point, il a du admettre qu'il n'y était pour rien. **

**-Et donc, en numéro deux dans les vengeurs anonymes tu as pensé à moi? Trop aimable.**

**-Tu reconnais que j'avais besoin d'être vengée? **

**-Vengée... j'admets que je suis heureuse pour toi qu'ils se soient arrêtés. Peut-être qu'ils en ont eu marre... **lança t-elle distraitement et espérant changer de sujet.

**-Surement, **confirma Lily**. Au bout de six ans et demi!**

Elle lui jeta une œillade ironique.

**-Que veux-tu Lily la réactivité n'a jamais été la qualité majeure de nos serpents... Et puis imagine donc, en fait depuis 3 ans ils trouvent ça moins drôle, mais tant que toute la hiérarchie mangemoresque n'avait pas pas approuvé, ils continuaient...malgré eux les pauvres.**

Le ton pince sans rire d'Althéa avait plongé Lily dans un fou-rire dont elle ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer. La rouquine reprit son souffle:

**-Continue à te moquer de moi, je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu es derrière tout ça. **

**- Derrière, devant, je suis où tu veux très chère. **

La bouche de Lily s'arrondit en un « o » faussement indigné, et elle administra une bourrade à la brune hilare qui avait en prévision éloigné sa tasse et le liquide bouillant qu'elle contenait.

**-M'enfin... voyons Lily, ça ne va pas de penser à ça... James a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Comment peux-tu penser ça, innocente comme je suis..**.

**-Innocente! S'il y a bien un qualificatif que je n'utiliserai pas te concernant c'est bien celui la.**

**- Tiens donc, et comment me décrirais-tu alors? **La brune se cala contre l'accoudoir, ramenant ses pieds sous elle, curieuse d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

**-Tu peux faire peur...**

Althéa grimaça, faussement vexée.

**-Perverse et monstrueuse... quel palmarès dis moi. **

**-Impressionnante te conviendrait mieux?**

**-Oui, je suppose, même si je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne. **

**-Alors** … Lily fit semblant de réfléchir... **tu es intelligente**.

Althéa eut le bon goût de ne pas nier.

**Studieuse bien sur, mais plus que ça, tu es vraiment intelligente. **

Venant de la préfète, la brune acceptait le compliment à sa juste valeur, et sourit.

**Ensuite, tu es très jolie. Et sans en faire des tonnes, comme certaines...**

Son regard, suivant sa pensée s'était égaré sur un groupe de sixième année gloussant dans un coin, et dont les jupes de l'uniforme avaient été raccourcie au maximum, alors que les talons aux contraires s'allongeaient à n'en plus finir.

**-Si tu me compare avec elles, c'est sur.** Le ton méprisant révélait ce qu'elle pensait du groupe.** Mais sérieusement Lily, si j'ai peut-être moins à me plaindre que certaines, Poudlard abrite de bien plus jolies filles que moi. En fait ma chère, jusqu'à présent ce que tu as dis te convient aussi bien qu'à moi. Si tu voulais partir à la pêche aux compliments suffisait de demander. Et puis ne me dit pas que Potter a déjà épuisé son stock. Cinq ans qu'il les prépare, cela devrait mettre plus de trois mois à les débiter. **

Elle se prit un nouveau coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de la rouquine qui avait manifestement décidé d'ignorer son intervention.

**-Donc je disais, très belle, mais surtout profondément indépendante. **

**-Perverse, monstrueuse ET asociale... Lily un conseil pour ton futur métier, évite le relationnel, c'est pas pour toi. **

**-Fais semblant de ne pas me comprendre.**

Malgré la mauvaise volonté d'Alth, elle devait reconnaître que la ténacité de Lily était impressionnante et méritait un peu d'encouragement.

**-Ne te vexe pas, je t'écoute, et je ne interromprai plus. **Devant le regard dubitatif, elle précisa.

**Enfin j'essayerai. **

**-La plupart des gens, moi la première, même sans être tétanisée, craignent le regard des autres. Ou du moins ils agissent en fonction de ça. Nos chers maraudeurs font tout pour attirer l'attention sur eux, alors que d'autres font tout pour ne jamais se faire repérer. **

**Tiens, un exemple, moi. « Potter m'a parlé, Potter m'a parlé! Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Ça doit être un de leur pari stupide, oui, c'est ça, c'est juste un jeu, et je suis la seule à ne pas le savoir. Dégage! 'Veux pas de toi. Il me plait, mais hors de question de tomber dans le panneau! Mais il a l'air sincère... D'un coté, que va dire tout le monde si je sors de lui après l'avoir rejeté pendant si longtemps, je vais être ridicule. Ridicule Lily qui met si longtemps à avouer la vérité... » Bref tu connais la fin de l'histoire. **

L'a propos avec lequel Lily se caricaturait elle-même fit rire la brune, pas certaine néanmoins de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

**Je ne dis pas que tu es un monstre insensible qui ne pense qu'à toi, Alth', bien au contraire. Je dis juste que tu ne soucie pas, ou très peu de l'opinion générale. Toi, tu n'aurait pas perdu des mois, que dis-je des années, avec Potter sous prétexte que tu ne savais pas comment les gens accueilleraient ton changement d'avis. **Elle soupira.

**Tu fais ce que tu veux, quand ça te chante, et pas parce que c'est ce que les autres feraient. Le jugement des autres n'interfère pas dans tes décisions!**

Quand le lyrisme de la rousse retomba un peu, Althéa se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

**-Tu as peut-être raison, mais quel mal à ça?**

**-Quel mal? Tu plaisantes? Je tuerais pour en être capable**.

L'enthousiasme de la rouquine fit sourire Althéa. C'était donc à cela qu'elle faisait référence depuis tout à l'heure.

**-Pourquoi me soucier de ce que je ne peux contrôler? Qu'ils parlent, ça ne change rien à ce que je suis, à ce que je fais...**

**-C'est bien ce que je disais. Mais avoue qu'il y a de quoi être jaloux. **

**-Si tu le dis. **

**-Pas étonnant que tant de personnes soient admiratives devant toi. Et à tout les coups tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. Enfin, ce qui me rassure c'est que tu n'es pas invulnérable. Quand il est dans les parages tu redeviens normale, et en l'occurrence, stupide.**

La conversation prenait un tour que la jeune femme n'appréciait guère, mais la discussion franche, enfin à une ou deux omissions près, avec la rousse depuis tout à l'heure méritait mieux qu'une de ses défilades habituelle. Le principal intéressé était déjà au courant, alors qu'importait une demi-concession à Lily. La jeune fille n'irait pas le crier sur tout les toits, elle le savait.

Mais pour ne pas céder immédiatement, elle adopta son sourire le plus angélique avant de prononcer.

**-Je ne vois pas à qui tu fais référence. **

**-Tu es sure ? **

Pas à dire, vu le sourire sadique qui éclairait le visage de la rousse, Potter déteignait vraiment sur elle.

**-Un certain S.I.R...**

Elle s'était pris un coup de coussin avant d'avoir pu finir d'épeler le prénom.

**Voilà, c'était ce que je disais, stupide, CQFD**, conclut la préfète aussi fière que si elle venait d'achever une brillante démonstration.

**Pourquoi le repousses-tu?**

**-Venant de toi, la question est ironique.**

L'autre ne put que concéder.

**-Avoue, tu veux qu'il se traine à tes pieds.**

Alth' fixa ses fines chevilles avant de se décider, un air diabolique sur son charmant visage.

**-Mes genoux suffiront amplement.**

Plus sérieuse, elle lui donna la vraie raison, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle devait taire, et qu'elle pouvait raconter sans mettre en péril son plan.

**Je veux qu'il admette que j'avais raison. **

**-A quel sujet? **

**-Vous le saurez bientôt. **

Oui, très bientôt si tout allait bien.

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva souplement du canapé où elle était lovée et après avoir salué sa camarade regagna son dortoir, alors que Lily s'en allait effectuer l'une de ses rondes.

* * *

_[Le samedi suivant,_

_Salle commune puis Pré-au-lard]_

**-Sirius, peux-tu lui dire que j'arrive dans cinq minutes? Tu serais un amour.**

Avec un regard mauvais, il s'exécuta. C'était immature certes mais si plaisant, de rendre à Sirius la monnaie de sa pièce. Cependant, le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres s'évanouit quand elle croisa les yeux songeurs de Remus.

Sirius revint, quelques secondes plus tard, et sans mot dire, l'entraina par le bras dans un coin, chose difficile à faire dans une pièce circulaire.

Il fusilla du regard les curieux qui ouvraient grand leurs oreilles, n'épargnant pas la jeune femme au passage.

**-Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me sortir de ton esprit aussi facilement? **

**-Même si j'apprécie de voir que ton infatigable égo est toujours intact, je dois t'accorder raison pour une fois. Il faudra plus que ça pour que tu cesses de me hanter. Mais je peux toujours essayer. **

Étrange comme des paroles et tons s'opposaient, créant en général chez son interlocuteur un certaine perplexité. Des paroles, même sincères, déconcertaient toujours quand l'intonation ne correspondait pas. Profondément ironique en l'occurrence.

Black, heureusement commençait à en avoir l'habitude et ne s'en formalisa pas.

**-Je tiens à toi, Alth.**

Ladite Alth lui sourit, sans ironie pour une fois, sans provocation au fond des yeux, d'un sourire tendre.

**-Et j'en suis heureuse Sirius. Maintenant je dois y aller, il m'attend.**

Elle aurait pu. Elle aurait pu choisir la facilité, oublier ce défi ridicule, oublier ses mots vexants. Choisir le prince, et se laisser le temps de découvrir s'il était charmant.

Mais non. Foutue fierté. S'éloignant de lui, elle jeta un regard distrait à sa tenue, plus ou moins consciente que la discrète classe qui émanait d'elle n'avait que peu à voir avec ses vêtements.

**-De toute évidence, Black veut sortir avec toi. Il m'a fusillé du regard.**

Malfoy n'avait pas idée de la justesse de ses propos. Mais contrarier les projets de Sirius semblait le mettre en joie. Avec un rire légèrement amer, elle rectifia, le moment de grâce était passé :

**-De toute évidence, Black veut coucher avec moi, et avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard.**

Son amusement se fit plus franc, lorsqu'elle ajouta :

**-Et puis, ne me fais pas croire que vous avez besoin de moi pour vous détester.**

Lucius rit à son tour :

**-Bien vu, Buttler. **

La journée fût bonne, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu s'y attendre.

**-Et moi qui pensait que chez les serpentards, sortir avec d'autres maisons était prohibé, et particulièrement avec des Gryffondors. Une révolution serait-elle en marche ? **

**-Disons que nous nous distrayons comme nous le voulons. Tant que je ne t'épouse pas, Buttler, tout ira bien.**

**-Aucun risque alors.**

**-C'est aussi mon avis.**

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

Lucius la raccompagna jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame.

**-Tu me fais entrer ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.**

**-Peur de la réaction de Black ? **

**-Darling, Black n'est pas là, d'ailleurs si Sirius passait ses samedis soir bouquinant dans la salle commune, tu aurais beaucoup moins de raison de lui en vouloir, non ? Mais je suppose que ce samedi-ci, il est occupé avec la conquête de quelqu'un d'autre.**

Le serpentard avait blêmi, très peu de temps certes, mais assez pour confirmer ses soupçons. Ainsi, les bruits de couloir étaient vrais, ou du moins celui-ci. Black avait été assez stupide pour coucher avec la petite amie du Serpentard, enfin ex petite amie maintenant. Dans tous les cas, Lucius ferait payer cher à Black sa blessure d'égo.

**Du reste, si j'ai autant d' « attraits », c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas cédé à Sirius ?** La phrase se voulait interrogative, mais c'était une affirmation.

Il ne fit que sourire ironiquement, ce qu'elle prit pour un oui.

**Je m'en doutais, alors laissons durer encore un peu … le plaisir. **

**-Tu as du potentiel.** Elle fit la moue, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir ce compliment.

**Oui peut-être que cette entente peut s'éterniser un peu, autant allier utile et agréable, n'est-ce-pas ?** Les prunelles grises la fixaient avec convoitise, et malgré elle un frisson lui parcourut le dos.


	5. Chapitre IV

_Bonjour. _

_Journée morose. Comme pour toute personne normale fêtant son anniversaire aujourd'hui en tête à tête avec ses cours pour cause d'examens supra importants pour le reste de ses études demain._

_Et les amis qui en rajoutent une couche, cruels dans leur innocence (« Profite un max de ton anniversaire! » ). Comment? En effectuant une petite danse toute seule, pendant les 5 minutes de pauses accordées toutes les 4h de boulot? En plantant une bougie sur la compote qui m'a servi de gâteau d'anniversaire peut-être... J'y penserais. Merci les gens._

_Bref, dans un excès de gentillesse, je me dis que je vais poster un nouveau chapitre, espérant ainsi très naïvement améliorer la journée de quelqu'un quelque part. ( Oui, quand je ne suis pas énervée je suis très optimiste comme fille.) Ou alors c'est pour le sadisme de faire souffrir ma pauvre Althéa. Je ne me prononce pas. _

_Un chapitre où l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup, mais j'ai un faible pour le passage POV Sirius. _

_Pour les reviews. Merci beaucoup. Je prendrais le temps d'y répondre une fois mes oraux passés, soit la semaine prochaine. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre IV

**La mauvaise réputation. **Brassens

_[Althéa/Sirius_

_Petit déjeuner. Grande Salle. Table des gryffondors]_

Il avait mit plusieurs jours à se décider à lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Et avait décidé de s'y prendre un matin, au petit déjeuner, en lui piquant sa tasse.

**-Bon sang, Buttler ce truc est horriblement fort. Tu es sure qu'il n'y a que du thé?**

**-Petite nature. **

**-Non vraiment, comment peux-tu supporter ça? **

**-A ton avis, comment est-ce que je fais pour rester éveillée pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie ? **

Un sourire s'éternisa sur le visage pâle et encore ensommeillé de Sirius avant qu'il ne se re-penche sur le mystère de la tasse de thé.

**-Combien peut-il y avoir de sachets là-dedans pour que se soit aussi amer? Au moins 4!**

**-3. Et tu sais, si cette tasse était posée devant mon assiette, c'est qu'il y a une raison, et personne ne te demandait de la boire.**

**-Tu n'es pas préteuse?**

**-Oh que non.** Elle grimaça. **Horriblement jalouse.**

**-Nous parlons toujours de cette boisson infâme? **

**-De quoi pourrions nous parler d'autre? **

**-Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question, Buttler. **

**-Pourquoi cela? **Elle insista bien sur l'intonation interrogative de la phrase.

**-Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas répondre, et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire pour toi. **

**-Psychologie féminine de bas étage Black...je savais bien qu'un jour j'aurais la preuve que tu lisais les revues de tes conquêtes...**

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Tsss n'importe quoi... de trop nombreuses conversation avec Remus, c'est tout.**

Remus qui se trouvait à gauche de Sirius, et qui sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher ne devait rien manquer de la conversation continua de boire son café une ombre de rire dans les yeux.

**En tout cas, tu sembles de bonne humeur. Malfoy y serait-il pour quelque chose ?**

**- Et toi tu es bien sombre Black **_(ndla : trop facile :p)_**. Pour la même raison peut-être?**

Il grogna, de ce grognement si particulier qui rappelait à la jeune fille un chien.

Althéa attacha distraitement sa chevelure en un chignon lâche, sans le regarder.

**Tu es certain que tu veux parler de ça?**

**-Pourquoi pas. Tu es gênée?**

Elle repoussa l'hypothèse d'un geste de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moucheron.

**-Non, bien sur que non. Mais il y a fort à parier que d'ici cinq minutes l'un de nous va quitter cette table énervé. Reste encore à déterminer lequel. **

**-C'est sérieux avec lui?**

**-Ca se pourrait. Peux-tu me rendre ma tasse? Je suis en retard ce matin.**

Il leva un sourcil étonné et elle ajouta en maugréant:

**Lily a tenu à expliquer à tout le dortoir jusqu'à trois heure du matin en quoi elle avait été stupide de repousser Potter tant de temps. Alors ce matin j'ai légèrement boudé mon réveil. **

La brune qui profitait du silence pour absorber une longue gorgée de thé, et se bruler au passage avait bien senti l'attention de Sirius s'éveiller à la moitié de sa phrase.

**Et non, je ne tirerai pas de parallèle avec d'autres protagonistes.**

Il se rembrunit aussitôt, alors qu'elle finissait plus calmement sa tasse.

**-Pourquoi lui?**

Il fallait s'y attendre, il semblait d'humeur à une conversation sérieuse.

Parce que c'est un mangemort et la première pièce de mon plan était la réponse, celle qu'elle ne pouvait pas formuler, à la place elle murmura un tout aussi véridique :

**-Parce que ce n'est pas toi.**

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait entendre de toute évidence.

**Tu aurais préféré que je te dises qu'il me fait rire, qu'il est charmant quand il s'en donne la peine. Parce que c'est le cas. **

**-Il va te faire souffrir. **

**-Ce qui diffère en effet beaucoup d'avec toi. **

**-Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir volontairement. **

**-Quand je vois ce que tu parviens à faire sans le vouloir en effet je le souhaite, je ne serai pas certaine de m'en remettre. **

**-Tu te trompes.**

**-Et toi donc. Sur plus d'un sujet. **

En soupirant, elle se releva, ramassa son sac, et vérifia son contenu impatiemment.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle, le silence attentif de leurs voisins qui assistaient à la scène avide de ragots, du nouvel affrontement entre Althéa et Sirius. Alors elle allait leur donner une bonne raison de jaser.

Lentement elle détourna le regard de son sac, rencontrant celui de Sirius comme elle s'y attendait.

Elle le dominait largement maintenant qu'elle était debout, et s'inclinant légèrement vers lui pour ne pas avoir à hausser le ton, lui décocha :

**-Si seulement tu avais admis la vérité. Je demandais juste un peu d'honnêteté. Juste six mots, six petits mots Sirius. « Je veux juste coucher avec toi ». **

**-Parce que tu aurais accepté, peut-être. **Les yeux gris la vrillèrent, moqueurs.

Déconcertante de naturel, elle concéda **« Oui probablement »** un vague rougissement colorant ses joues. Elle haussa les épaules, tentant de se justifier.

**-Si la moitié de ce qu'on raconte sur toi est vrai, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien dans un lit. Cela aurait pu être plaisant. Tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais, et ensuite tu m'aurais laissé tranquille. Et moi, sans toi en permanence sur mon dos, j'aurais pu tenter de t'oublier. Tu vois on aurait été gagnant tous les deux. Pas la peine de prétendre être ce que tu n'es pas. **

Le regard méfiant, Sirius demanda :

**-Pourquoi tu parles de ça maintenant?**

Un rire sans joie fusa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

**-Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Pour la prochaine peut-être. Parce que parfois un peu de sincérité vaut mieux que de fausses promesses. Mais de toute manière tu persistes à vouloir jouer le gentil romantique enamourée, alors tu ... **

Il l'interrompit, prononçant distinctement, presque brutalement, les mots qu'elle attendait :

**-Je veux juste coucher avec toi. **

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait d'affirmer si résolument, et c'est avec un sourire presque embarrassé qu'il poursuivit.

**Ta proposition est toujours d'actualité? **

Une lueur de victoire étincela dans le regard azur, sans pour autant empêcher une boule de se former au niveau de sa gorge. D'une voie hachée, elle prononça :

**-Non, elle ne l'a jamais été. Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire. **

Refermant brusquement son sac, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de s'éloigner. Six minutes. Mais elle avait eut tord sur un point, le plus énervé des deux n'était pas celui qui venait de quitter la table.

* * *

_[Les Maraudeurs_

_Trente minutes plus tard_

_Cours de métamorphose]_

**-Pssss Sirius.**

James murmurait à son voisin, guettant McGonagall pour ne pas se faire passer un savon.

**-Sirius!**

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton, sans résultat. Son voisin, étrangement attentif, regardant droit devant lui en direction de la directrice de leur maison n'avait même pas bougé.

Les mots « _Je serais toi, j'abandonnerais pour l'instant _» apparurent sur le parchemin de Potter de l'écriture élégante de Lupin.

_« Remus, tu sais quelque chose? »_

Le brun avait répondu par le même moyen.

_« Althéa. Ce matin au petit déjeuner. Tu étais en retard »._

Potter, soupira, et griffonna :

« _Je sais, je sais, j'ai encore faim. Étonnant que McGo n'entende pas mon ventre gargouiller même d'où elle est. Tant mieux, elle serait capable de me coller une retenue rien que pour ça cette vieille pie. On a le temps de passer par les cuisines avant de filer en potion? »_

_« Si on se dépêche, oui, ça devrait le faire. »_

_« Cool. J'ai encore faim aussi. »_ Peter, de son écriture ronde et enfantine s'était joint à la conversation manuscrite.

C'était Lupin qui avait mis au point le sortilège. Furieux d'écoper d'heures de colle pour inattention pendant les cours mais incapable de les faire taire, il avait lors de leur quatrième année mis au point un sort liant leurs parchemins. Tout ce qui était inscrit dans la marge de l'un s'affichait automatiquement chez les trois autres.

Ce qui au départ avait valut bien des moqueries à James qui par habitude continuait de gribouiller des cœurs où s'entremêlaient ses initiales et celles de Lily.

Enfin, il s'était habitué à s'épancher ailleurs sur sa copie, et le parchemin avait fait ses preuves, leur donnant l'air de studieux élèves attentifs à ne passer à coté d'aucune bribe de savoir.

_« Donc on disait le cas Sirius? » _

_« Oh, la routine. Mais elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Elle lui a fait avouer qu'il voulait juste coucher avec elle. Il n'a pas aligné trois mots depuis. » _

La marge resta blanche quelques dizaines de secondes.

_« James? » _interrogea Remus.

_« Pardon, je cherchais à comprendre. Pourquoi il a fait ça? » _

_« Elle l'a piégé, du grand Althéa_. »

Tout deux se observèrent la silhouette de la jeune fille, à quelques rangs devant eux.

_« Tu y crois, toi? » _

En réponse à la question de Remus, Potter haussa les épaules, puis réalisant que son ami étant assis à la rangé devant lui ne pouvait voir son geste, transcrivit sur le papier.

_«Sais pas»_

_« En tout cas... il est pas dans son état normal. Vous réalisez, il écoute McGo! » _inscrivit innocemment Peter.

_« T'en fais pas pour ça. Regarde plutôt qui est au deuxième rang. Juste dans l'axe de la prof. » _

_« Ah... »_

_« Oui. Comme tu dis . » _

Oui, il la fixait. Il scrutait sans la voir la masse de cheveux bruns qui dévalaient sa nuque quand elle se voutait légèrement pour prendre des notes, et qui quelques secondes plus tard se redressait, altière.

Il la contemplait sans trop savoir pourquoi il était aussi énervé.

Ou plutôt car il connaissait exactement les motifs de sa colère.

Parce qu'elle avait raison. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait raison.

Elle était belle, plus que la plupart peut-être mais rien qui ne mérite qu'il s'assagisse pour autant. Rien qui ne mérite qu'il se traine à ses pieds.

Alors oui, il voulait juste qu'elle passe par son lit. Ou une salle de classe désaffectée, peu importe. Pourquoi pas les deux.

Il ne serait pas une ordure, il l'écouterait s'épancher après l'amour, car il fallait toujours qu'elles parlent au lieu de profiter. Il la réconforterait s'il le fallait. Et c'est tout. Ensuite quand il la croiserait elle ne serait plus qu'une fille, une amie de leur groupe, rien d'autre. Il continuerait à discuter, à plaisanter avec elle, ça ne changerait pas, mais il arrêterait de la désirer au point d'en être malade. Était-ce si mal?

Il avait 17 ans. Un age où personne ne vous prend au sérieux, alors pourquoi devrait-il l'être? Il n'y avait aucun mal à papillonner un peu. Un jour il se calmerait, il fonderait une famille sans doute. Il deviendrait même probablement le papa idéal qu'il rêvait, gamin, d'avoir.

Merde quoi! C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu, tant qu'il le pouvait, tant que la situation s'y prêtait.

Les maraudeurs, ses frères, lui apportaient toute l'affection dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Une affection bourrue, virile, mais la meilleure qu'il ait jamais reçu.

Ce n'était donc pas ce qu'il recherchait auprès de la gente féminine. Il n'avait jamais prétendu le contraire.

Et pourtant elles continuaient d'y croire. Chacune. L'une après l'autre. Croire qu'elle serait la bonne. Celle qui le ferait changer durablement. Celle pour qui le tombeur tomberait. Elles y croyaient toutes d'une manière ou d'une autre. Plus ou moins longtemps selon leur besoin d'amour et leur lucidité. Certaines étaient détrompées assez vite, quand il partait, sans ménagement c'est vrai.

C'était un service à leur rendre. Comme les pansements. On tire d'un coup sec, ça fait mal et c'est fini. Au moins cela ne s'éternise pas dans ce stupide,ce trompeur espoir qui ronge le cœur et la motivation.

Sirius Black, le pansement. L'idée le fit sourire.

D'autres, les délicieuses rêveuses qui jamais ne se déclaraient pouvaient se leurrer pendant des mois, voir des années.

Cela faisait-il de lui un salaud comme elles aimaient à le clamer? Surement puisque le terme revenait aussi souvent. Il devait y avoir un fond de vérité.

Mais il n'était pas un monstre. Sa famille si. Une bête polycéphale mais dotée de la même cruauté, des mêmes convictions profondément malfaisantes, malsaines. Ils étaient des bourreaux. Lui juste un bourreau des cœurs. Lui ne jouait qu'avec les corps. Alors pourquoi était-ce lui que l'on traitait de monstre?

Il était arrivé à Gryffondor, il avait rompu la tradition. C'était bien qu'il avait bon fond, non? Cet égoïsme dont on l'accusait était faux, il serait mort sans hésiter le moins du monde pour sauver certaines personnes. Elles étaient rares, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elles, ces précieuses personnes qui meublaient et donnaient un sens à sa vie. Remus qu'il voulait défendre de tout le mal extérieur, puisqu'il était incapable de le protéger du dégout que lui inspirait sa condition. James, qu'il aurait suivit au bout du monde sans poser la moindre question. Son frère plus que par le sang, qui partageait même la débauche avec lui avant qu'une tempête rousse ne fasse son irruption. Même Peter, l'admirateur silencieux du trio, la présence discrète qui se laissait emporter au gré des histoires de ses compères.

C'était bien qu'il savait aimer.

Ce n'était simplement pas l'amour que l'on attendait de lui. Pas celui qu'elles attendaient. Qu'y pouvait-il?

Tout le reste n'était que remplissage. Trois points fixes dans sa vie lui suffisait.

Mais il y avait cette fille. Il y avait toujours une fille. Sauf que celle-là ne suivait pas le parcours habituel.

Althéa Buttler. Une brune trop fière pour son propre bien. Un électron libre dans le troupeau des élèves de Poudlard. Une moue cynique et deux océans virant de la pitié au rire désabusé sans raison apparente. Qui l'avait bluffé en lui avouant son amour et ne continuait pas moins à l'envoyer promener. Qui avait réussi à lui faire reconnaître devant tous ses projets peu avouables. Qui l'avait ridiculisé en public. Elle le défiait, se défilait, soufflait le chaud et le froid.

S'il avait gagné, soyons honnête, elle serait probablement déjà sortie de son esprit, déjà accaparé par une autre.

Mais elle était là. Cruelle avec ses mots qui sonnaient juste, l'ironie de son jugement, la légèreté de son auto-dérision.

Fière dans sa diction comme dans sa discrète provocation. De l'arrogance que peuvent avoir les gamines choyées que la vie n'a jamais brisé. Pleines d'idéaux, sans concessions d'aucune sorte. De celles qui cassent plutôt que de céder. Qui exigent la vérité même si celle-ci doit les faire souffrir.

Une belle âme, dans un corps qu'il devinait non moins sublime.

Il aurait pu être son double, s'il était né dans une autre famille, une le supportant au lieu de l'écraser. Il aurait pu être celui qu'elle cherchait à discerner dans le gris de ses yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors il s'entendait répéter les mots qu'il avait déjà dit tant de fois. Ses demi-promesses vides de sens. Ne sachant même plus s'il voulait qu'elle cède.

Parce qu'elle le dérangeait avec son sourire sur d'elle.

Si, il le voulait. Il la voulait. Pour la ranger dans la même case que toutes les précédentes et passer à autre chose. Pour faire plier son insolent orgueil. Pour ne pas qu'un autre l'ait. Pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Peut-être n'était elle pas la seule à avoir peur au final.

* * *

_[Althéa/ Lucius. _

_Autre jour, autre lieu. ]_

Après leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. Pas des rendez-vous formels, mais quand leur emplois du temps coïncidaient, ou au hasard d'un des nombreux couloirs de l'école ils s'attardaient un peu.

Leurs conversations avaient le plus souvent l'allure de joutes verbales, où aucun ne l'emportait vraiment sur l'autre.

Elle aimait emprunter ses intonations aristocratiques et se moquer de lui.

Il aimait rabaisser ses amis et sa maison et se moquer d'elle.

Même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué, ils appréciaient tout deux ses moments passés ensembles.

**- Ne sois donc pas si coincé Malfoy. Regarde gauche, droite personne. **

**Personne pour dire à papa et maman Malfoy si leur petit garçon à désobéit à leurs précieuses règles. Vis par toi même, tu verras, c'est bien plus drôle. **

**-Venant de la groupie de Black, c'est ironique.**

**- Darling… **Elle aimait le nommer ainsi, et noter quand elle détachait soigneusement les deux syllabes la crispation de la mâchoire que provoquait cette familiarité chez Malfoy. Crispation qui s'ensuivait généralement d'un mordillement de lèvre pour retenir la remarque acerbe qui, elle le devinait, le le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

**Il va falloir te trouver d'autres sujets de conversations que Black. Je sais que tu l'admire, mais tout de même. ****Je suis avec toi là et non pas avec lui, alors ne me le fait pas regretter. ****Et puis c'est vrai, Sirius a de nombreux défauts, mais au moins il sait s'amuser. **

Il la dévisagea sans mot dire, mais d'un regard assez explicite pour qu'elle précise.

**Non, la torture ne compte pas comme un divertissement**

**- Quel dommage, je comptais tellement m'amuser avec toi.**

* * *

**Une petite review d'anniversaire ? **


	6. Chapitre V

Me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre et une humeur bien plus calme que dimanche. (Donc, oui mes oraux se sont bien déroulés ^^)

Du coup j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews. Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de se prononcer sur cette histoire, et à celles qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire (vu mon humeur massacrante, je ne le méritais pas ^^)

Donc merci à **Lia-Sail **(Sans vouloir trop en révéler, non, la facilité est un mot qu'ignore Althéa, et les résultats vont être surprenants.), à **LouKirameku **( oui, c'était le but, donner l'autre point de vue, celui de Sirius) et **CFML angel!**

**Tcha :** C'est ta première review qui m'a donné envie de continuer à publier ici. Et c'est vrai que le chapitre deux était très fouillis, au moins dans la forme, depuis je l'ai remanié et j'espère que c'est mieux. Mais du coup ton deuxième commentaire m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir.

**Takinza :** Étrange, cela ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Car même si ses moyens ne sont certes pas toujours très francs, ses motivations profondes sont très tu n'as pas tord. Cela m'a inspiré une petite partie de ce chapitre, que tu devrais repérer facilement.

**Niouk :** Par où commencer? Souffrant de cette même maladie chronique qui me fait m'égarer dans l'immensité d'internet quand je devrais bosser, je suis heureuse que tes cours n'aient pas pris trop de retard par ma faute ^^ Althéa est un prénom découvert dans le cycle des « Aventuriers de la mer » de Robin Hobb. Il signifie fleur mauve en latin. J'ai tout de suite adoré ce prénom, et je trouvais qu'il s'inscrivait bien dans la saga, à cause du coté latin suis contente que le passage pov Sirius arrive à rendre ce que je voulais exprimer, qu'il est lucide, presque autant qu'elle, et pas (encore? :p) en mode amoureux à la scène entre eux deux lors de la fête, c'est l'une de mes préféré suivant, la beauté d'Alth. Sans tomber dans le cliché que tu dénonces, je comprends que cela puisse décontenancer. Dans le prologue, la description est très brève, et plutôt critique car Althéa n'est pas tendre envers elle-même. Pour elle la beauté est secondaire, c'est un moyen et non une fin en soi. Le décalage peut s'explique car les deux autres passages sont selon un point de vue différent. Lily, qui en tant qu'amie est profondément enthousiaste, et Sirius, qui détecte quelque chose chez elle, et l'assimile à de la beauté faute de savoir mieux le caractériser. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention je te rassure de la faire devenir de plus en plus belle.D'ailleurs le début de ce chapitre est une réponse directe. J'avais l'intention de placer une description plus détaillée, et avec ton commentaire je me suis dit que c'était le me diras ce que tu en penses.

A moi cette fois d'être tout à fait indigeste ^^

Mais chut, je me tais.

* * *

Chapitre V

**Biggest Mistake **- Rolling Stones

Elle s'était éclipsée, la chaleureuse salle commune étant devenue un peu trop étouffante à ses yeux depuis quelques jours. Elle avait erré sans but dans les couloirs, jusqu'à décider de se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de l'aile nord, profitant dans la chaleur relative du couloir balayé de courants d'air, du paysage calme extérieur. Alth avait amené plume et parchemin, dans l'idée de réfléchir, à défaut de la rédiger, à sa dissertation d'histoire de la magie. Mais le rouleau et la plume reposaient à coté d'elle, alors que son esprit vagabondait sans parvenir à se concentrer sur « La place occupée par le monde magique lors des deux grands conflits mondiaux moldus du XXème siècle ».

Son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir dehors, la lune n'avait pas réussi à percer à travers la couche nuageuse et en s'obstinant à distinguer des éléments familiers elle discernait surtout son reflet dans la vitre.

Un reflet grossier, sans le poli soigné des miroirs mais suffisant pour deviner ses traits.

Elle n'était pas belle. Elle n'avait pas la perfection délicate de Lucius, pas la force harmonieuse de Sirius, elle n'avait même pas la grâce aérienne de Lily.

Son menton était un peu trop pointu, et son nez retroussé où erraient encore quelques taches de sons, souvenirs d'enfance, la privait de leur beauté grave.

Elle avait un visage fin, triangulaire, fait pour sourire et montrer la blancheur éclatante de ses dents régulières. Fait pour rire et creuser des fossettes dans l'arrondi de ses joues.

Seul l'éclat mouvant de son regard océan venait troubler l'innocence du portrait. Ses yeux sous l'arcade fine de ses sourcils brillaient d'une provocation maitrisée.

Elle était juste d'une ravissante joliesse. D'une craquante imperfection.

Son aura provenait surtout du halo d'indépendance qui l'entourait. Elle avait le charme de celles qui s'assument jusqu'au bout, telles qu'elles sont, et l'assurance discrète de savoir que personne ne pourrait leur retirer.

C'était cela plus que son physique qui lui attirait regards admiratifs ou jaloux. Même maintenant qu'une larme traçait un sillon luisant sur sa joue. Une seule perle d'eau qui avait emprunté un chemin immuable tracé depuis des millénaires, longeant les courbes de son visage avant de venir mourir et déposer un goût de sel au coin de ses lèvres.

Parce qu'elle y croyait, malgré sa lucidité, malgré ses rebuffades. Elle espérait. Oh, juste un espoir infime, minime, noyé par tant de certitude du contraire qu'elle prétendait qu'il n'existait pas.

Mais il était là. Parce que personne ne peut aimer sans l'espoir de l'être en retour. Un espoir improbable, absurde, mais présent. L'espoir fait vivre disait le proverbe, peut-être, mais comme sur une corde raide alors. Survivre serait plus exact. Le traitre espoir, il alimente vos chimères, vous nourrit d'illusions, et au final, cela fait bien plus mal que la vérité.

Alors elle avait essayé de le tuer, de détruire cette petite espérance. Elle lui avait fait dire les mots qui fissuraient maintenant son cœur. Dans l'idée que prononcés par lui, ils deviennent réels. Que son espoir comprenne ce que son cerveau criait depuis si longtemps. Que la cause était perdue.

Comme si c'était possible. Ça ne meurt pas l'espoir. La cause dans laquelle vous le placez si, vous pouvez oublier, en changer mais pas l'espoir. Il s'immisce partout.

On peut mourir, se laisser mourir à cause de beaucoup de choses. On peut crever d'espoir. Tout ceux qui meurent d'amour, meurent en fait d'espoir, de l'espoir d'être aimé qui les empêche de continuer à vivre.

Elle ne se laisserait pas mourir, pas de ça, de rien. C'était l'espoir qui cé avait fait sa part. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné pour l'instant. A lui de la faire payer, à lui de tenter d'anéantir son espoir. Chacun son tour. A lui de lacérer ses rêves.

Et en effet il s'était vengé. Du seul moyen qu'il connaissait. S'afficher, la narguer, clamer fort un bonheur très probablement faux. La jalousie, pas très subtil. Mais ô combien efficace.

Pour lui faire mal, pour prouver, se prouver peut-être qu'elle ne comptait pas, il avait choisit une plantureuse blonde de sixième année à qui il n'avait jamais jeté un regard auparavant. Une gryffondor bien entendu pour qu'Althéa soit forcée d'assister au spectacle. Et lui qui n'avait jamais fait que batifoler se faisait presque fidèle, comme si c'était la bonne, comme si Althéa n'avait jamais été qu'une lubie de désœuvré, un ersatz en attendant mieux.

Alors à l'océan des yeux de la jeune fille était venu s'ajouter quelques gouttes plus amères qui si pour la plupart ne s'étaient pas aventurées jusqu'à ses joues avaient donné à son regard une teinte plus pâle.

Elle avait tout de même un peu de pitié pour cette Jane, cette pauvre gamine prise dans le filet de leurs mensonges à tous et qui ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, ni aucun d'entre elles. Black était aussi néfastes pour elles qu'il était séduisant, et ce sans espoir de changement.

Enfin...Alth' avait prouvé qu'elle avait raison sur ce point, même si cette victoire avait eu un goût d'amertume auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, elle allait continuer et prouver qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Plus par désœuvrement que par conviction. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Si elle y parvenait, à soutirer des informations aux Serpentards, à les rapporter à Dumbledore, à se rendre utile, si elle y parvenait cela ne serait pas du jour au lendemain et d'ici là Sirius aurait oublié les propos soufflés par la colère au détours d'un autant continuer maintenant, au moins Lucius lui adressait la parole, ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas dans sa maison. Les maraudeurs par solidarité avec Sirius, et les autres de peur de se mettre à dos les maraudeurs.

Une once supplémentaire d'honnêteté l'aurait poussé à admettre que le sale espoir qu'elle redoutait escomptait encore sur la possessivité de Sirius, et que Lucius était le meilleur moyen de l'aiguillonner.

* * *

_[Lendemain_

_Cours de métamorphose]_

**-Professeur, je me sens mal. Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie? **

Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, la brune ne suivait plus que très distraitement le cours, et posait à intervalle régulier la tête entre ses mains, profitant avidement de l'obscurité crée par le rideau de cheveux sombres qui l'entouraient. Enfin, en ayant assez, elle posa la question à l'enseignante.

La directrice de leur maison jeta un œil attentif à la malade puis à sa voisine de table, la préfète en chef Lily Evans.

**- Bien, Miss Buttler. Mais le préfet Malfoy va vous accompagner.**

Si elle n'avait pas grimacé volontairement, réaction attendue par MacGonagall, Althéa aurait tout de même fait la moue. Exceller dans les cours de métamorphose depuis presque sept ans, rapporter beaucoup plus de points qu'elle n'en faisait perdre, et que sa directrice la croit capable de prétendre être malade pour rater les cours et l'oblige à se faire accompagner pour qu'on puisse la surveiller.

Certes, c'était vrai, mais tout de même, c'était vexant. Heureusement, aussi perspicace que soit Minerva, c'était de Lily dont elle s'était méfiée pour finir l'heure à bavarder dans les couloirs avec Althéa.

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas hésitant, légèrement vouté, alors que Malfoy la suivait à distance comme dégouté par sa mission.

Quand ils furent à quelques pas au dehors, il vint à son niveau et demanda :

**- Ça va? **Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, la question était posée par pure politesse.

Elle se redressa, la main posée sur son ventre comme pour atténuer une douleur s'élevant pour venir se perdre dans les mèches blondes.

**-Bien entendu**, murmura t-elle du ton de l'évidence. **Viens, il nous reste une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours, personne ne s'attend à ce que nous soyons de retour d'ici là**.

Elle tourna à un croisement, pour ne pas risquer d'être vue ou entendue depuis la salle, et se laissa glisser à terre.

Il sourit devant sa transformation, et la suivit.

-**Une vraie Serpentard.**

Dans sa bouche, le mot prenait une connotation admirative, devenait un vrai compliment.

Elle avoua à mi-voix ce qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé à personne.

-**C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai faillit y être envoyé.**

Elle avait dit ça sans y penser, comme elle aurait pu dire autre chose, pour meubler la conversation, mais les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

**-Tu te moques de moi? **

**-Pour une fois...non.**

**-Le choipeau a vraiment failli t'envoyer à Serpentard?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, agacée.

**-C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Selon lui mon ambition convenait très bien à cette maison.**

Il paraissait toujours sceptique, et une ride était apparue sur son front, comme souvent quand il réfléchissait. Son raisonnement l'amena à un catégorique « Impossible ».

**-Impossible. On en aurait entendu parler lors de tes charmantes conversations avec Black.**

Pourquoi est ce qu'une simple information avait autant de mal à être acceptée, elle se le demandait. Représentait donc t-elle tant que ça l'idéal gryffondorien? Il ne lui semblait pas. Et surtout, pourquoi par Merlin le nom de Sirius venait-il cette fois de s'immiscer dans leur conversation?

**-Comment ça?**

**-A chaque dispute il aurait remis ça sur le tapis. Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets quand vous vous disputez, on l'aurait su.**

Par réflexe elle corrigea.

-**Étions**.** Disputiez. C'est du passé.**

L'air de ne pas bien voir la différence il consentit un vague :

**-Si tu veux. **

**-Black ne risquait pas d'en parler car il l'ignorait. Je venais d'intégrer Gryffondor, tu crois vraiment que j'allais clamer que le choipeau avait longuement hésiter à m'envoyer à l'adversaire? Même à 11ans, j'avais un instinct de survie. **

Il ne commenta pas mais s'esclaffa, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Althéa. Bougonne elle commenta :

**Ravie de voir que cela t'amuse. **

**-C'est juste que je comprends mieux certaines choses. **

**-Et quoi donc?**

**-Pourquoi tu sembles aussi peu à ta place là bas. **

**-J'ai bien peur, trésor, de n'avoir ma place nulle part alors. **

Une sonnerie retentit, épargnant à Lucius une réponse. Déjà les portes s'ouvraient, et un flot bruyant d'élèves s'avançait dans leur direction.

**Allez, file. On se voit plus tard.**

D'un signe de tête il acquiesça et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

James qui était sorti parmi les premiers les aperçut ensemble. Il avait assez pratiqué l'excuse de l'infirmerie ( jusqu'à ce que les professeurs décident à l'unanimité qu'il ne sortirait plus sous aucun prétexte que se soit des salles de cours) pour admirer la ruse d'Althéa.

Habileté indéniable qui serait, selon lui, bien mieux employé à faire admettre à Patmol ses erreurs la concernant plutôt qu'à séduire Lucius.

C'est pourquoi il la rattrapa, et comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il cala son pas sur le sien.

**- A quoi joues-tu?**

Elle l'ignora. Mais selon Lily il pouvait être très têtu pour obtenir des réponses, et de préférence celles qu'il voulait entendre. Alth finirait par céder, il savait être assez horripilant pour faire céder n'importe qui. Et la première des règles était la répétition. Aussi reprit-il :

**-A quoi joues-tu?**

Sans le savoir, James était tombé juste et c'était la raison du silence d'Althéa plus qu'une volonté de lui rendre l'ostracisme dont elle faisait l'objet. « A quoi joues-tu? ». C'était l'exact mot. « Jouer ». Elle jouait, au chat et à la souris, à l'arroseur arrosé, elle jouait un rôle, parfois celui de la petite fille sage qui s'aventurait hors de ses limites, d'autres celui d'une femme fatale, et sure d'elle, mais dans tous les cas elle jouait un jeu qui jusqu'à présent c'était avéré plus plaisant qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question pour la troisième fois, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

**-Demande donc à ton ami. **

**-Quoi qu'ai pu faire Sirius, ça ne mérite pas que tu t'abaisses à ça.**

**-Lucius est plutôt grand, plus que Sirius en tout cas, je ne suis pas sur qu' « abaisser » soit le bon terme.**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir une remarque graveleuse quant à ce pourquoi elle pourrait s' « abaisser » avec Lucius. Non, pas la peine, vu sa tête actuelle James n'en rirait pas.

Pour preuve, il émit un claquement de langue impatient.

**-Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire. **

**-Oh, que oui! Ce que tu essayes de dire c'est que ton très cher Sirius a le droit de s'amuser avec moi, et de me briser le cœur allègrement, mais que par contre honte à moi si je fréquente un Serpentard, qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, me traite bien. **

Elle le dévisagea, se demandant s'il aurait assez de mauvaise foi pour répondre. Il passa par réflexe sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, et réfléchissant à une réponse à formuler. Tout cela pour choisir un ton patient, celui généralement adopté pour faire comprendre à un jeune enfant particulièrement borné ce qui est bon ou pas pour lui.

**-Voyons, tu sais bien que s'il traine avec toi c'est juste pour nous atteindre. **

Jolie ellipse concernant les très honorables intentions de Sirius, qu'elle ne nota même pas, ébahie, même au bout de tant d'années par l'incroyable égo des maraudeurs.

**-Pardon ? **Son ton était glacé. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'emporter. Sirius était le seul qui parvenait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Elle le dévisagea donc, calmement, dardant son regard azur sur les prunelles chocolat et souffla, narquoise :

**Quelle idiote j'ai pu être de croire que j'avais une valeur intrinsèque! Mais bien sur, il ne s'intéresse à moi que pour vous. Si logique. **La brune le fusillait des yeux.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, en partie du moins. Mais l'entendre formuler ainsi!

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis assez grande pour prendre les décisions en mon nom. Et ne t'en fais donc pas**, elle fixa le jeune homme qui cilla devant le mépris qui suintait de ses mots, **je ne salirais pas la réputation des Gryffondor à laquelle tu sembles tant tenir. Du moins, pas plus que vous ne le faites déjà. **

Il lui avait manqué un élément pour se jeter à l'eau. Elle jouait au chat et à la souris jusqu'à présent, mais sans se laisser attraper. Elle flirtait avec la limite mais refusait de la traverser.

Potter venait de lui offrir, sur un plateau qui plus est, la motivation nécessaire pour franchir le point de non retour.

Dans un tournoiement de cape dont elle apprécia malgré elle la théâtralité, elle lui tourna le dos, sachant précisément où elle se rendait, vers qui.

Et elle le trouva rapidement, il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'avance, il discutait au détours d'un couloir avec deux serpentard plus jeunes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le groupe se rendant probablement vers leur salle commune. Sans égard, elle l'arracha à ses amis et l'entraina vers un coin plus tranquille.

**-Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre de tout ça! De cette hypocrisie, du bon ton affiché chez les Gryffondors, de leur insupportable suffisance, de leur jugement sur tous et sur moi. **

**Marre d'être la gentille fille. **

**Alors j'arrête, j'arrête de faire semblant, j'arrête de mentir, de me mentir. **

**Il est temps de devenir celle que je suis vraiment, et leur avis n'a aucune importance.**

**En fait, à partir de maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance. **

Pour clore sa tirade, Alth se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire félin aux lèvres et l'embrassa.

-**Qu'est ce qu'ils t-ont fait ?** Le ton n'était même pas étonné, juste curieux, et plein du cynisme habituel du jeune homme.

Elle préféra jouer l'innocence.

-**Pourquoi? J'ai forcement besoin d'une raison pour … cela?** Elle avait ponctué le dernier mot d'un autre baiser

-**Oui, plutôt. **

-**J'en avais envie, c'est amplement suffisant.** Elle fixa Lucius, déterminée. **Je te l'ai dit, j'en ai ****plus qu'assez de les laisser me dicter ma conduite. Tu es un serpentard, la belle affaire! Il va en falloir plus que ça pour que j'arrête de te fréquenter.**

Une lueur de victoire parcourut le regard gris et il susurra à l'oreille de la rouge et or «**Je crois que je vais adorer la nouvelle Althéa **» avant de la plaquer brusquement contre le mur et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Pour avoir choqué, cela avait choqué! La studieuse et fière Gryffondor et le très craint et arrogant Serpentard.

La tête de Sirius quand il avait appris la nouvelle avait amplement suffit à dédommager Alth de tous ses efforts. C'était bas, vil, mesquin mais bon sang que c'était agréable de le voir s'étrangler à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble.

Mais c'était bien le seul point positif. La bulle silencieuse dont l'entourait ses condisciples s'étaient muée en mur qui l'isolait totalement. Eux d'un coté, elle de l'autre. Cible des quolibets et des blagues très peu drôle à son goût. Qui ne semblait pas être celui du plus grand nombre.

Tout ça pour une relation avec Malfoy des plus étranges. Bancale serait le terme exact.

Ils pouvaient ne pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours. Puis il revenait vers elle tout sourire, et la kidnappait le temps d'une soirée, d'un cours.

Les bons jours il l'intégrait à son cercle de Serpentard, les mauvais le silence primait.

Il s'était donné du mal pour la séduire. Elle avait découvert à cette occasion des facettes de lui inattendues, plutôt plaisantes, mais elle se doutait que le temps lui en révèlerait d'autres, qu'elle apprécierait beaucoup moins.

Il était ce jour adossé de toute sa hauteur au mur de pierre, à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle de sortilège. La guettant probablement, il jouait avec sa baguette l'air détaché. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, arrivant seule de son cours de botanique, il s'avança vers à elle de son pas conquérant et se mit en travers le passage.

-**Voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de ce cours. Je suis sur que tu maitrise parfaitement le sort du jour, quel qu'il soit.**

**-Bonjour à toi aussi, Lèche-botte. **Il lui adressa un rapide signe de tête en guise de salut. **Qu'as tu en tête, trésor? **

**-Je suis certain que nous pouvons occuper beaucoup mieux cette heure.** Sa voix se faisait caressante pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il se croyait irrésistible, et n'était pas loin de l'être. Prétendre qu'elle était totalement insensible à son charme aurait été un mensonge, hors elle mentait déjà au monde entier, elle se devait la sincérité.

Il était très séduisant. Si raffiné. Presque délicat tellement ses traits fins étaient bien dessinés. Mais la mâchoire massive et le cou puissant venaient gommer ce que le visage aurait pu avoir de trop féminin. Il avait aujourd'hui ramené l'or pale de ses cheveux en un catogan. La bouche, charnue, et d'un rouge sang était la seule touche de couleur vive de l'ensemble mais quelle touche! Elle attirait le regard, invitait à plus que des paroles. Pour un peu elle aurait justifié les mots souvent ignobles qui sortait de cette si sensuelle bouche.

Il était beau. Indubitablement. Et entre ses bras, elle en oubliait presque le reste. Presque.

**-Pas aujourd'hui Lucius. Je suis fatiguée. **

**-Alth...**

Était-ce une supplique ou une question? Elle n'aurait su le déterminer.

**-J'ai dit non. **

**-Pourquoi?**

Elle devait être vraiment épuisée car elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà donné la réponse, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il en voulait une autre?

**-Je préfère les bruns. **

Il ne rit pas. Pas du tout. Ses lèvres se serrèrent au point de ne former plus qu'une ligne carmin. Une ride se creusa entre ses sourcils alors qu'il l'empoignait par l'épaule, sa main ferme faisant naitre une douleur diffuse.

**- Ne joue pas avec ça.**

Sans réaliser, elle crispa sa main sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Juste au cas où.

**-Je t'ai connu avec plus d'humour, trésor. Serais-tu jaloux?** Elle haussa un sourcil devant le manque de réponse. **Et de quoi donc? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné des raisons de te plaindre de ma conduite. Tu as des « besoins »?Va donc voir ailleurs, tu as ma bénédiction. **

**-C'est toi que je veux.**

**- Ce serait presque mignon, si cela ne ressemblait pas au caprice d'un gamin à qui on a refusé un jouet. Hors, je ne suis pas ton jouet. **

La main du serpentard n'avait pas relâché son emprise, et il raffermit encore sa prise forçant la jeune femme à prononcer un « **Lucius, lâche moi** » qui n'arrangea rien.

Un groupe d'élève arriva bruyamment vers la classe de sortilège, en leur direction.

**Lucius...** reprit-elle menaçante.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de sortir sa baguette que déjà un des nouveaux arrivant intervint. Sirius bien évidemment.

Sans s'encombrer de magie, il bouscula Malfoy qui fit un pas sur le coté et dut lâcher sa proie.

-**Ne la touche pas** ! Gronda t-il à l'intention du Serpentard. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle, courroucé comme si elle était responsable de la situation.

**Comment est-ce que tu peux supporter ça ? **

**- Je ne supporte rien, simplement c'est entre Lucius et moi. Je t'ai dit un jour que je n'avais nul besoin de ta protection, c'est toujours d'actualité.**

**Tu as entendu la dame, Black ? Tu peux disposer.**

Malfoy eut le petit sourire supérieur de celui qui a été choisi par l'héroïne féminine.

Elle posa un regard dégouté sur lui.

- **Ne m'approche pas.**

Elle tourna le dos aux deux, et s'éloigna aussi droite et fière que possible à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

Au moins Sirius ne la détestait pas au point de la laisser sans rien dire aux mains du bourreau qu'elle s'était volontairement choisie. Piètre réconfort, mais à tout prendre c'était déjà ça.


	7. Chapitre VI

_Bonjour, bonjour._

_Alors, tout d'abord je préviens, si les chapitres se sont enchainés assez rapidement ces derniers temps, avec les vacances, stages, retour chez soi.. et tout ce que ça implique les prochains seront probablement plus irréguliers. Enfin, cela dépendra surtout de l'inspiration. _

_En attendant, merci aux nouvelles revieweuses, et aux plus anciennes d'ailleurs ^^. _

_A Lily, je le sais bien pour Lucius, mais il était plus charismatique que Regulus, qui d'ailleurs apparaitra bientôt, dans le prochain chapitre il me semble. Alors j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les dates... je sais, c'est mal ^^_

_A Crazy Lexi : Je ne sais pas si cela te conviendra plus, mais Sirius est moins présent dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain. On a aussi quelques explications sur les « amis » d'Althéa._

_Donc un chapitre de transition, pas un de mes préférés mais crucial pour l'intrigue._

* * *

Chapitre VI

**La traitresse **- Brassens

_[Cours de sortilège]_

Au milieu des éclairs jaunes du sort auxquels ils devaient d'entrainer aujourd'hui, un jet gris après être passé au dessus de quelques têtes vint finir sa course dans le dos d'Althéa.

Les rires instantanés et les boucles brunes maintenant répandues à ses pieds l'informèrent du sortilège qui venait de l'atteindre, un stupide sort de découpe, sauvagement appliqué à sa tignasse.

Par réflexe, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, ne découvrant que des mèches irrégulières à la place de la longueur soyeuse habituelle.

Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir de qui venait l'attaque. Le professeur hurla d'une voix trop aiguë un «** Mr Potter! Moins trente points pour votre maison. Et vous serez collé! **» à peine perceptible sous les rires des élèves.

Dont ceux de ceux qui jusqu'à il y a quelques jours prétendaient au titre pompeux d'amis d'Althéa. Elle ne parlait pas des Maraudeurs, ceux-là avaient pu mériter vraiment cette appellation mais elle s'en était volontairement éloignée. Elle pensait plutôt à ses voisins et voisines de dortoirs, de cours, de table. Au terme ami, elle préférait celui de camarades, condisciples à la rigueur. Après tout les amis se choisissent, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, le choix dans leur situation avait été fait par un chapeau. Mais ils étaient là, ils mangeaient, vivaient, riaient ensembles, et même si parfois leur présence l'agaçait, il paraissait que prétendre avec une mauvaise foie évidente que « **Non, Machine n'est pas plus belle que toi. Bien sur que Truc va la quitter et te revenir. **» que « **Oui, ce haut, (comme les cinq autres avant) te va à ravir. **» n'était pas de l'hypocrisie, mais le comportement normal quand on était amie. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était donc avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté pliée à ces mensonges d'intérêt généraux. Elle avait écouté, avec une politesse attentive, les déconvenues comme les joies amoureuses, elle avait conseillé parfois quand on lui demandait, aidé à finir quelques devoirs en laissant sa propre copie circuler. Alors, oui, « amitié » était le terme le plus simple, à défaut d'être le plus juste, pour désigner leurs échanges. Et ce mot aurait pu rester d'actualité. Quelques sourires de temps en temps, une remarque distillée avec humour et les septièmes années seraient passés outre sa relation. Une ou deux informations jugées croustillantes et les filles de son dortoir, les Marie, Alice et Thalia et autres lui auraient bien facilement pardonné la couleur de l'uniforme de celui avec qui elle sortait. Lily aurait eu plus de mal à oublier son silence, mais avec le bon fond la définissant, sa bouderie serait passé.

Simplement elle ne s'était pas pliée au jeu de la curiosité. Cela l'indifférait, et la réaction logique des autres aurait du être la même. Pourquoi se justifier? Comment le faire? Ils ne comprendraient ses raisons, et elle ne pouvait leur dire, alors à quoi bon. Devant ce mur dont on ne pouvait rien tirer ses amis étaient passés peu à peu dans le camp des rieurs.

Et maintenant elle entendait le rire si caractéristique de Sirius, alors qu'un rang devant elle la bonne samaritaine Lily fusillait du regard son petit ami.

Althéa eut un sourire en sa direction, accompagné d'un petit mouvement d'épaule. Une façon comme une autre de lui faire comprendre que cela avait peu d'importance, ce n'était même pas la peine de disputer avec James pour ca.

Elle joua avec l'une des mèches radicalement raccourcie et se décida enfin à affronter l'improvisé coiffeur. Avec une lenteur délibérée, Althéa se retourna. Le massacre capillaire lui donnait l'aspect d'un de ces lutins tels que les imaginent les moldus, frêle créature aux cheveux ébouriffés.

**-Merci, ils devenaient trop long. J'avais besoin de changement.**

Les fossettes de son sourires s'évanouirent quand elle ajouta cruellement :

**Quel dommage que personne ne fasse subir le même sort aux tiens, ils en ont pourtant bien plus besoin. **

Les rieurs avaient changés de cible, et satisfaite, elle reporta son attention sur leur professeur qui réclamait le silence.

Elle l'avait pourtant répété à Flitwick, cela pouvait attendre la fin de la journée. Un courant d'air sur sa nuque ne causerait pas sa mort. Apparemment il n'était pas du même avis car elle du quitter la classe pour aller sans perdre de temps pendre une potion de repousse capillaire accélérée.

Bien entendu elle devait pour cela être accompagnée. Sans doute pour éviter les attaques sournoises de fantômes fétichistes des cheveux qui lui en voudrait d'avoir sacrifié sa chevelure... ou pas. Non, même l'excuse la plus tirée par les cheveux ne suffisait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle devait être accompagnée, qui plus est par l'un des meilleurs amis de celui qui avait fait ça.

Ce pauvre Flitwick devait vraiment avoir perdu la tête, trop de sorts de confusions égarés pendant ses cours sans doute.

Il marchait à ses cotés, retenant ses foulés pour rester à son rythme, et la dévisageait silencieusement. Althéa laissa passer quelques secondes, allait-il s'excuser pour l'action de son ami? Elle devinait presque ses pensées. Il savait bien que Potter était responsable de ses actes, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. D'un coté son silence pouvait passer pour un assentiment. Elle décida de prendre la parole, coupant court aux suppositions.

**-Remus, je sais que ceci**, elle effleura une mèches particulièrement courte, e**st l'œuvre de James, que tu n'y es pour rien. Pas la peine de partir dans des excuses. **

Il leva un sourcil, amusé de sa magnanime indulgence.

**-Trop aimable, mais ce n'était pas mon intention. **

Dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson, les lèvres d'Alth s'entrouvrirent et se refermèrent, sans qu'aucun son n'eut été prononcé. Douchée par des mots qui n'était même pas durs. Encore heureux que Rémus n'ait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre la rhétorique à ses amis, elle aurait eu du soucis à se faire.

Sans s'appesantir sur le silence de la jeune femme, il la détrompa.

**-A vrai dire, je me demandais simplement ce que tu as en tête.**

**-Tout ce que j'ai en tête ? Je te fais une liste?**

Lâchant sa cravate qu'elle triturait par réflexe, elle déplia un puis deux doigts et enfin tous ceux de sa main gauche pour lister quelques unes de ses pensées actuelles.

Il lui accorda un bref sourire et précisa :

**-Concernant Malfoy.**

**-Évidement.**

Elle le regarda, il était moins grand que Sirius et James, mais la dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres et elle devait lever le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux. Elle adoptait de ce fait, plus ou moins consciemment une attitude de défi. Il semblait fatigué, son teint pâle rendu jaunâtre à cause des reflets d'or de ses cheveux châtains. Las en permanence et pourtant si plein d'empathie, d'une sympathie qui éclairait son regard.

**Là où la fougue de Potter a échoué, tu penses réussir avec ta sagesse proverbiale? **

Il sourit tranquillement, l'éclat doré de ses prunelles ne se troublant pas. Il était insensible à son sarcasme, l'ironie glissant sur lui comme sur une vitre sans qu'il se sente obligé de répondre.

**Une conversation civilisée avec l'un des gryffondors sans que le nom de Malfoy ne soit cité, c'était trop beau pour durer.** Prononça t-elle sur un ton de tragédienne, une main sur le front.

**Pourquoi devrais-je avoir quelque chose en tête? **

**-Parce que ce n'est pas ton style.**

Elle haussa un sourcil pour qu'il développe.

**Envoyer promener tout le monde, jouer la martyr, et puis Lucius... ce n'est vraiment pas ton style.**

**-Et quel est-il mon style?**

**-Disons, grand, brun, aux yeux gris, … je continue? **

La malice gommait la fatigue perpétuellement ancrée sur le visage du jeune homme et son sourire révéla une rangée de dents parfaitement alignée troublantes.

Althéa frissonna sans en connaître la raison, et chassa le malaise d'un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux.

**-Trop facile, puisque j'ai avoué l'aimer**.

Les mots semblèrent l'étonner, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement avant qu'ils ne se rétrécissent alors qu'il l'observait attentivement.

**-Tu lui as dis?**

**-Bien sur. Il y a des semaines. Il ne vous l'a pas raconté? **

Il hocha la tête négativement. Et tout deux froncèrent les sourcils dans un bel ensemble, cherchant ce que signifiait de la part de Sirius ce silence inhabituel.

Il brisa le silence seulement troublé par leurs pas sur le sol de pierre.

**-Quoi que tu manigance, fais attention à toi.**

Elle hocha la tête, appréciant qu'il ne tente pas de la faire parler. Touchée par ce qui n'était au final qu'un appel à la prudence.

Sans le préméditer, elle s'empara du bras du jeune homme, et appuya quelques secondes son font contre l'étoffe douce de son pull. Ses paupières dissimulèrent l'océan apaisé de ses iris, et quand elle les releva le ton s'était fait plus léger.

**-Cela signifie que j'ai un allié? **

Avec son sourire malicieux, et sa coupe à la garçonne, elle semblait très jeune, une gamine encore aux propos anodins qui l'entrainait par le bras vers l'infirmerie mais Lupin ne s'y trompa pas et c'est sérieusement qu'il répondit.

**-Ça dépend. Je peux les faire cesser bien sur. Mais est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? **

Elle pouffa de rire devant sa clairvoyance, et reconnut légèrement :

**- Non. Ils sont parfaits ainsi. Tous.**

Puis elle accéléra.

**Allez, viens. Mes cheveux me manquent**.

* * *

_[Bureau de Dumbledore_

_Mot de passe : Patacitrouille_

_Temps avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le trouver : 16 min ]_

Le regard bleu était tout sauf pétillant ce jour. Dumbledore semblait vouloir lire tout ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas. Depuis vingt minutes que duraient l'entretien, Althéa avait présenté au directeur ses récentes activités parascolaires, et sa requête.

A savoir, passer à Serpentard. C'était la suite logique de son plan, que pouvait-elle faire concrètement en restant parmi les siens? Rien, strictement rien.

De toute manière, elle ne tenait plus à rester, les murmures dans son dos, le silence des maraudeurs, l'incompréhension des autres, elle n'avait pas de raison de rester. Elle voulait leur montrer, les bluffer le jour où elle leur révèlerait la vérité. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent en attendant, qu'ils la méprise même pour la plupart si c'était le prix à payer, elle au moins connaissait la vérité.

Un silence pesant s'attarda dans la pièce pendant que le vieil homme continuait de la scruter.

**Je suppose que vous avez bien pesé la conséquence de vos actes.**

Oui, bien sur qu'elle avait pesé, sous-pesé, envisagé sous tous les angles la situation actuelle. Elle était sure d'elle. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire! Sure d'elle, enfin jusqu'à ce que le regard bleu du directeur se pose sur elle. Maintenant tout était plus flou.

Pour un peu, elle n'aurait eu qu'une envie, celle de se relever et de retourner, comme n'importe quel élève dans sa salle commune.

Elle avait très naïvement pensé que le directeur serait impressionné, voir admiratif devant son courage, et que cet éclair d'appréciation raffermirait sa motivation.

Mais Dumbledore semblait la connaître mieux qu'elle même, et savoir que les raisons qui la poussaient n'était pas toutes aussi adultes et altruiste qu'elle l'avait prétendu.

**Oui, professeur. Je sais ce à quoi je m'engage.**

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

**-Votre action est tout à votre honneur, c'est bien plus que je n'aurais jamais demandé.****Vous pourrez vous installer à Serpentard dès demain. Vos nouveaux uniformes vous y attendront. Le corps enseignant sera prévenu. ****Pour les rapports, je vous recontacterai. **

Il s'interrompit, semblant chercher ses mots...**Mais vous savez que c'est à la fin de cette année que ses renseignements seront le plus utile, après Poudlard. **

Après Poudlard, elle avait évité d'y penser jusque là. C'était loin encore. Cela deviendrait réel à ce moment là, terriblement réel. Pour l'instant, la gryffondor pour quelques heures encore, hocha la tête.

**Si un jour, vous ne vous en sentez plus le courage, faites le moi savoir. Nous vous protègerons.**

Elle ne demanda pas qui constituait ce « nous », et se contenta d'acquiescer, tout en commentant «** Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.** »

Foutue fierté. Quitte à le regretter elle ne ferait pas demi-tour. Hors de question.

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés, se demandant ce qu'il adviendrait de la jeune fille.

Rien de bon pour elle, il était prêt à le parier.

**-Faites qu'elle me pardonne...**murmura t-il. En temps normal, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé faire, jamais il n'aurait sacrifié le bonheur d'une élève pour quelque cause que se soit.

Mais avec les nuages noirs qui se massaient à l'horizon, la détermination de fer de cette petite était un don du ciel qu'il ne pouvait dédaigner.

* * *

L'emménagement à Serpentard n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle n'avait jamais été assez crédule pour croire que cela se passerait sans heurt, mais un simple statut quo lui aurait suffit.

Pas besoin que l'on accueille à bras ouvert, juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

C'était Dumbledore qui avait annoncé à tous, lors d'un repas qu'elle était transféré à Serpentard. Il avait prétendu que même le Choipeaux n'était pas infaillible, et qu'il était apparu après entretien que la jeune femme n'était pas à sa place.

Le visage fermé du directeur sous-entendait que la raison officieuse de ce changement devait moins à ses aptitudes qu'à de nouvelles dispositions politiques. Il avait bien précisé que ce fait était exceptionnel, à comprendre par là, hors de question qu'une nuée d'élève vienne le trouver pour changer de maison.

Althéa, nonchalamment adossé à la grand porte de la salle écoutait les mots du directeur avec attention, essayant d'imaginer ce que les autres comprendraient des vrais raisons. Son regard courut le long de la table rouge et or, son ancienne table. Pour des raisons assez évidente elle avait préféré ne pas être parmi eux quand Dumbledore ferait son annonce. Elle n'avait rien dit, à aucun d'entre eux, ainsi même s'ils avaient des soupçons, et ils en auraient, au moins Sirius et Lupin, ils ne seraient surs de rien, pas de chance pour qu'ils trahissent, même involontairement son secret.

Elle se tourna vers la table située à l'autre extrémité, sa table maintenant.

La jeune femme était convaincue que si sa récente décision n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de sa vie (elle hésitait encore sur ce point) c'était en tout cas la plus importante qu'elle ai jamais prise.

La jeune femme avait été pétrifiée de peur après son entrevue avec le directeur, et avait réalisé, en partie du moins, les immenses conséquences de son acte.

Mais elle avait 17ans, et malgré ses peurs, malgré la guerre une volonté de vivre irrépressible. Alors maintenant qu'elle y était elle allait affronter les obstacles, et avec panache de préférence. Ce n'était qu'un gigantesque défi, c'était ce que cela avait toujours été. Et elle avait bien l'intention de s'en sortir vainqueur.

Sa pose, ainsi que son sourire laissait paraître un partie de tous ses sentiments, sa curiosité, son insouciance et un soupçon de provocation, mais ses mains jouant nerveusement avec sa nouvelle cravate verte et argent montraient ses failles.

Elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier ce matin ce bout de tissu vert, tout comme son nouvel uniforme. Avec ses yeux bleus, le vert de son uniforme se mariait beaucoup plus harmonieusement que le carmin de l'ancien. Tant mieux s'était elle dit, car jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité se sera le vert.

Une fois que les réactions provoquées par l'annonce se furent en grande partie calmée, ce qui prit un certains temps aussi bien à son ancienne table qu'à la nouvelle, elle se décida enfin à aller déjeuner.

D'une démarche détachée, elle rejoint Lucius et posa sa main sur son épaule.

**-Bonjour Darling.** Elle sentit son épaule se nouer, il détestait ce surnom alors qu'elle l'appelle ainsi devant son assemblée de mini-mangemort devait l'horripiler au plus haut point.

C'était pourquoi elle l'avait fait, pour détourner l'attention d'elle, ou tenter au moins.

Althéa salua d'un signe de tête les amis du blond, sans obtenir de réponse.

Qu'est ce que j'espérais? Une fête en mon honneur? Il ne vont pas te faciliter les choses, surtout après ce qu'à sous-entendu Dumby. C'est parti pour les tests.

Nul se décidait à lui faire de la place, et les seules libres se trouvaient tout au bout, avec les premières années. Hors de question qu'elle leur accorde la victoire dès le premier jour.

Son sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres, elle se pencha pour attraper une viennoiserie dans un panier, embrassa Lucius au passage comme si elle n'avait pas notée de son mutisme, et lui murmura, assez fort cependant pour ses voisins entendent.

**Désolée mais je ne peux pas rester, pas mal de trucs à régler ce matin avec mon nouvel emploi du temps. **

Bien consciente que la moitié de la table la suivait des yeux, elle quitta la pièce, maudissant malgré son faciès souriant tous ces fichus serpentard à cause de qui elle allait mourir de faim jusqu'au midi. Et ce n'est que le début...

Au moment de partir, par réflexe elle regarda en direction de Sirius. Fallait-il qu'elle l'aime pour s'être lancé la-dedans. Et il n'en savait rien.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, entre suspicion des verts et argent et incompréhension des rouges et or.

Journées silencieuses qui lui permettaient de réfléchir, encore et toujours. Elle aurait préféré éviter, cela lui ouvrait des perspectives effrayantes, mais les rares fois où on lui adressait la parole étaient pour lui poser des questions « pièges » quant aux raisons de son changement. Heureusement Dumbledore l'avait bien briffé, et elle pouvait sans trop de peine, faire croire à des accointances avec les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son arbre généalogique était plutôt pur, il fallait remonter à quatre génération pour trouver un moldu. Au final, c'était possible, et elle jouait cette carte.

A la question, pourquoi alors avait-elle attendu presque sept ans pour changer elle n'avait par contre pas trouvé de bonne réponse, elle murmurait alors qu'elle avait pensé que c'était le bon moment. Plutôt passer pour une opportuniste qui préfère se lier aux gagnants tant qu'il est encore temps que pour une traitresse.

Les serpentards l'ignoraient en dehors de ces questions, ses aptitudes en sortilège et la présence silencieuse mais bien là de Malfoy lui évitant de plus gros désagréments.

Elle s'accrochait à lui, seul point de repère dans cet univers mouvant. Mais la suffisance de Malfoy augmentait encore maintenant qu'il était chez lui. Et il était toujours aussi versatile dans ses humeurs. S'il avait semblé apprécier l'indépendance et la répartie de la jeune femme, il la délaissait volontiers à présent qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Extérieurement, la nouvelle serpentard tentait de donner le change, et leurs joutes verbales n'étaient pas si différentes des anciennes.

**-J'ai changé de maison pour toi, je pensais au moins récolter un peu plus d'enthousiasme. **

**-Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles tu es venues ici, je n'occupes qu'une part minime d'elles. **

**-Qui aurait cru que Lucius Malfoy soit modeste?**

Un soir, il lui murmura :

**-Il va falloir prouver ta bonne foi. **

Distraitement elle répondit, ne comprenant pas bien le but de la réflexion :

**-Je le sais bien, depuis le départ.**

Il ne répondit rien, semblant attendre autre chose, la brune le regarda et haussa un sourcil, étonnée, mais croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

**-A toi aussi?**

Une lueur égrillarde s'alluma dans les pupilles grises de Lucius, de toute évidence elle avait bien deviné.

**-Ça se pourrait bien.**

Il restait un homme, et un amant attentionné en prime quand il s'en donnait la peine.

Mes ses prunelles grises ne parvenaient jamais à dissiper totalement les souvenirs d'une autre paire d'yeux, d'un gris perle également.

Elle était une belle breloque. Qu'il sortait à l'occasion. Dont il tirait fierté. Pas jalouse.

Rien de plus. Entre eux pas de tendre complicité. Chacun se servait de l'autre, et ils en étaient parfaitement conscients même si le serpentard ignorait le but profond d'Althéa.

Althéa avait moins de chances avec la gente féminine.

Les techniques variaient un peu pour obtenir des réponses, elles préféraient prêcher des informations plus scabreuses les unes que les autres, espérant qu'une fois, sortant de ses gonds Althéa leur avouerait la vérité.

De vraies vipères, qui pourrait s'en étonner...

Pour l'instant elles n'avaient rien tiré d'elle, et l'ex rouge et or se régalait presque d'afficher un sourire énigmatique, ne niant aucun leurs propos, même les plus extravaguant pour le simple plaisir de les voir s'étrangler de curiosité.

Certaines affirmations l'auraient fait bien rire si elle avait eu quiconque avec qui les partager. Mais sa vie était des plus solitaires, alors elle prenait ses distractions là elle où elle le pouvait.

Un soir, bouquinant dans son dortoir, les autres habitantes du lieu avaient lancé le sujet sur les plus beau mâles de l'école. Le nom de Sirius n'avait pas mis une minute avant d'être prononcé, suivi de peu par celui de Malfoy.

D'un commun accord, elles s'étaient tournées vers Alth, un sourire honteusement faux aux lèvres.

**-Alors, entre nous, qui des deux est le meilleur coup, Sirius ou Lucius? **

Daignant lever les yeux de son livre, elle fixa l'auditoire avant d'hausser les épaules.

**-Je l'ignore.** Devançant les exclamations qui allait suivre, elle précisa : **J'étais dans la même maison que Black, pas dans le même lit. **

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, et lança juste pour le plaisir : **Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'une d'entre vous peut répondre à la question. **

Sur ce, d'un mouvement de baquette elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et insonorisa l'espace. Mais elle avait entre-temps pu entendre les exclamations des jeunes femmes tentant de déterminer si c'était du bluff, ou si l'une d'elles avait vraiment pu se corrompre avec le traitre à son sang mais si charmant Sirius sans en faire part aux autres.

Une routine finit par s'établir, une routine solitaire. Elle affectait de ne pas le remarquer, de ne pas vouloir plus, de se suffire à elle-même. Elle avait emprunté à Malfoy certaines réflexions, intonations. Sa carapace se mettait en place, encore imparfaite mais avec le temps...

Avec le temps, ils s'habitueraient, se mettraient à parler devant elle sans se méfier, les gryffondors lui pardonneraient, et quand elles seraient mieux intégrée, elle pourrait se remettre à leur parler, et si tout allait bien leur expliquer.

Cela irait, le pire était derrière elle.


	8. Chapitre VII

_Je pensais bien que mes délais allaient souffrir de mon séjour à la Réunion, mais pas à ce point..._

_Enfin, bref, un nouveau chapitre livré ce soir à cause (grâce ?) de ma sœur qui m'a aimablement rappelé que je n'avais rien posté depuis mon arrivée._

_Donc, voilà, je remédie à cela._

_Bonne lecture, bonnes vacances et merci de vos lectures._

_PS : Pour celles qui s'inquièteraient, Sirius fait un retour en force dans le prochain chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre VII

**Protect me from what I want **- Placebo

L'après-midi avait vu s'affronter l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et celle de Poussouffle.

S'affronter étant véritablement le mot. Trois des joueurs de l'équipe adverse se trouvaient toujours à l'infirmerie.

En tant que fidèle Serpentard, Alth' avait été soutenir son équipe. Équipe dont elle ne connaissait aucun des joueurs autrement que de nom, et encore. Mais elle n'était pas à un peu d'hypocrisie près.

Elle s'était égosillé avec les autres, avait pris la pluie et enduré le vent avec les autres, et mourrait probablement dans les jours à venir d'une pneumonie avec les autres supporters masochistes... Ah les joies des communautés soudées.

Elle ricana sous la douche bien chaude dans laquelle elle tentait depuis une vingtaine de minutes de se réchauffer. Et en plus ils avaient réussi à gagner. Comme si cela ne suffisait victoire, et cela peut importait la maison, rimait avec fête impromptue le soir. Et tout comme cet après-midi, son absence serait malvenue.

Alors il fallait qu'elle se rhabille, au lieu d'enfiler le plus confortable de ses pyjamas comme elle mourait d'envie de le elle mettait une robe verte, ils allaient comprendre qu'elle se moquait d'eux? Non...ils étaient capables d'apprécier. Va pour la verte alors.

Elle comprenait mieux l'ego sans borne de Sirius et de James depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Les pauvres petits, c'était la malédiction des sang-purs. Et c'était vraiment une malédiction, du moins pour les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre, et rejoint la salle commune à contre-coeur. La salle était déjà lugubre de jour, luxueusement lugubre il fallait l'avouer. Les vieux fauteuils élimés de Gryffondor n'avaient pas ce cachet, mais au moins pouvait-on s'y installer confortablement. Là-bas le feu chauffait vraiment, et les animations ne reposaient pas uniquement sur l'humiliation publique. Elle s'y sentait bien, dommage de ne l'avoir vraiment remarquer qu'à moment où elle en avait été privée.

Tandis que cette salle était tout simplement ...glauque. Cela tenait surement au faible éclairage verdâtre qui donnait à toute personne présente l'air maladif. Le cadre idéal pour une fête en somme.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, Althéa était curieuse de voir ça. De voir si le mot amusement avait une quelconque résonance dans l'esprit de certains.

Elle avait enfilé une robe longue, d'un vert émeraude, et relevé ses cheveux en un semblant de chignon, consciente que cela mettait sa nuque en valeur, et s'était demandé pendant une fraction de seconde si c'était bien la peine pour une simple fête de fin de match.

Vu ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, oui.

C'est qu'ils faisaient ça bien...cela se comprenait d'ailleurs vu leur peu de victoire, il fallait en profiter.

Ils ne pouvaient pas juste s'enivrer à la bièrauberre. Il fallait du whisky pur feu à ces messieurs dames. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Et alla s'en chercher un verre. Au bar, elle retrouva Lucius qui discutait avec des filles de sixième année en pâmoison devant lui.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel devant ce spectacle pitoyable. Elle remercia l'élève qui lui tendit un verre généreusement rempli et s'éloigna pour siroter l'alcool tranquillement.

Elle était magnétique. Pas un ne lui avait dit mais leurs regards étaient plus qu'expressifs. Même maintenant qu'elle s'était isolée, elle continuait à se sentir observée.

Alors en retour elle scruta elle aussi la salle. La plupart des filles avaient fait un effort de toilette. Une détonnait pourtant, une jeune blonde qui la fixait curieusement en triturant la cravate de l'uniforme qu'elle était l'une des seules à continuer de porter ce soir. Althéa s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'étudiante avant de reprendre son étude ethnographique, si les filles se dispersaient pour la plupart en petits groupes bavards dans la salle, la gente masculine restait plutôt aux alentours des bouteilles.

Ils avaient une bonne descente. L'habitude des mondanités sans doute. Mais habitude ou pas, si certains ne se calmait pas rapidement ils étaient bons pour une bonne véisalgie demain.

Oui, on était chez les sangs purs, une cuite suivie d'une gueule de bois ne serait pas appropriée. Ici,entre deux réceptions, on s'enivre et on se plaint de sa dernière veisalgie. Tellement plus distingué.

Il n'empêchait, la douleur serait la même demain.

Justement, un de ces spécimens imbibé s'approchait d'elle d'un pas incertain.

**-Recule**, feula t-elle, méprisante.

-**Voyons, ne sois pas farouche, Malefoy n'est pas jaloux. **Il avait approché sa main de son visage, cherchant à caresser ses cheveux.

-**Dommage, moi je suis fidèle. **

Il ricanât bêtement et s'approcha davantage, l'obligeant à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve adossée contre le mur, sentant les moindres aspérités de la pierre à travers le tissus fin de sa robe.

-**Ce n'est pas ce qui se raconte.**

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'elle discerne les relents d'alcool de son haleine.

**Tout le monde...tout le monde dit que tu as été la trainée de Sirius et que c'est quand il t'a rejeté que tu es venue ici. **

Elle ne risquait pas grand chose. Même si sa baguette était restée au dortoir, rien ne lui arriverait ce soir. Lui était trop soul, et Malfoy ne laissa pas un scandale se produire l'incriminant. Sa réputation de mâle dominant en prendrait un coup.

**-Regulus, l'inceste c'est mal.**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre l'insinuation, mais elle vit la connexion se faire aux fonds des yeux vitreux, vite remplacée par une étincelle de colère.

Il la saisit violemment par le bras, sa main se refermant sans mal sur son fin poignet et serra peu à peu, ses ongles s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans sa chair.

-**Fous lui la paix. **C'était Rogue, qui de sa voix grave avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

Lui avait sa baguette à la main, et à priori une bonne partie de sa lucidité.

Devant le manque de réaction, il poussa légèrement Regulus et répéta :

**Fous lui la paix. Malfoy n'appréciait pas.**

Tel un chiot égaré, Regulus jeta un coup d'œil au préfet qui se trouvait toujours près du bar et fila sans demander son reste.

Massant son poignet endolori, Althéa le regarda partir sans s'émouvoir avant de se tourner vers Severus.

**-Je ne serais pas plus généreuse avec le preux chevalier qu'avec le dragon. **

**-C'était pas le but.**

Cela semblait être la vérité.

**-Alors pourquoi? **

Sans répondre, il se détourna en haussant les épaules et retourna vers les festivités.

**Merci,** articula t-elle sans déterminer s'il l'avait entendu.

Althéa inspira quelques fois, le temps de faire le point. L'incident était désagréable, mais rien de sérieux. L'intervention de Rogue était bien plus intéressante à ses yeux que la mauvaise tenue à l'alcool du dernier-né Black.

Il était temps de revenir se mêler à la bonne compagnie assemblée en ces lieux, et qui avait légèrement migré vers des fauteuils et canapés disposés en rond, soigneusement équipés de leurs verres respectifs. Pleins, cela va sans dire.

Dans l'ambiance feutrée et silencieuse, elle se serait presque attendu à un sacrifice de vierge, ou à une prière commune à Voldemort, mais leur activité était bien plus innocente. Un simple jeu d'alcool.

Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, ayant au passage troqué son verre, vide, contre celui de Lucius. Sa simple arrivée avait fait fuir les admiratrices qui tournaient autours de lui. Dépité, il reporta son attention sur elle, et demanda, moqueur.

**- Tu bois, toi?**

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui lui attira plus d'un regard.

**-J'ai survécu six ans à Gryffondor, Darling. Et nous gagnions plus souvent au quidditch que vous.** Sur cette petite pique, elle se détourna dans un sourire agaçant du blond.

**Un « J'ai jamais », c'est ça? Je peux me joindre à vous?** Demanda t-elle à son voisin de droite, à vue de nez un gamin de quatrième année. La question était purement pour la forme. Techniquement elle s'était déjà jointe à eux en s'asseyant ici.

**-On est joueuse? **

**-Tu n'as même pas idée!** Susurra t-elle, le tout accompagné d'une œillade provocante qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux racines, et tira même un sourire à Lucius qui surveillait la scène.

Le cercle était assez large, les filles surexcitées contrastants avec les élèves jetant des regards embrumés autours d'eux.

Les premières questions furent banales, insipides. Je n'ai jamais ...quitté l'Angleterre, Je n'ai jamais ….séché un cours, je n'ai jamais ….écouté de musique moldue...

Althéa buvait ou pas selon les réponses à apporter, attendant des questions plus intéressantes.

Elle passait distraitement le doigt sur son verre, cherchant l'inspiration.

Enfin son tour arriva :

**-Je n'ai jamais...**un sourire insolent éclaira ses traits, **maltraité, physiquement j'entends, quelqu'un de ma propre maison. **

Un silence suivit cette accusation, et s'épaissit, alors qu'elle souriait.

**Tututu, on boit les garçons. Avery? Non vraiment? Voilà qui est mieux. Lucius peut-être? Black? Vraiment pas? C'est bien, grand garçon, il a bu son verre tout seul. **

La plupart des septième années, poussés par Althéa engloutirent le contenu de leur verre.

Sans réfléchir, Nott enchaina, cherchant à se venger.

**-J'ai jamais...couché avec Sirius Black. **

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alth, qui laissa son verre bien en évidence devant elle. Sans y toucher.

**-Rien d'étonnant Nott, tu n'es pas du tout son genre. Par contre mesdemoiselles...**

Une brune de sixième année et une brune de septième absorbèrent quelques gorgées en adoptant une teinte pivoine du plus bel effet. Elles reposèrent le verre et décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, remontèrent sans demander leur reste.

**Nos effectifs se réduisent. A qui le tour? **

Au bout de nombreuses questions, Lucius se leva et sortit du cercle. En passant à son niveau, il effleura son épaule et murmura :

**-Allez viens, tu as fait suffisamment de dégât pour ce soir. **

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied et l'entraina jusqu'à un sofa déserté sans s'y asseoir pour autant. Althéa, elle, s'y installa, un peu lasse.

**Je ne suis pas sur que te faire détester soit le meilleur moyen d'être acceptée.**

La moue était rieuse, il était d'évidence de très bonne humeur. Le fait qu'elle ait clamé haut qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Sirius ne devait pas y être étranger.

**-Ils me détestent déjà, autant m'amuser. **

**-Tu avais l'air bien renseignée.**

**-Du bluff, et un peu de statistique. Il y allait bien avoir une personne au moins pour se sentir visée à chaque fois. C'était mathématique. Et assieds-toi. Je vais attraper un torticolis à te regarder. **

Il rit de son agacement, et s'accroupit devant elle, se retrouvant à sa hauteur.

**-A part cela, comment s'est déroulé ta soirée?**

**-Banale. Et la tienne?**

Sans répondre, il s'empara de son bras droit, et le retourna délicatement avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les traces encore bien visibles des doigts de Regulus.

Déconcertée par tant de douceur, elle l'interrogea :

**Tu as vu la scène?**

Il reposa son poignet sur sa cuisse, sa main s'attardant à caresser son genoux à travers le satin luisant avant de répondre d'un laconique « **Oui.** »

-**Et pourquoi n'as tu pas réagi?**

**-Il me semblait que dans ce genre de situation tu préférais agir par toi même. **

**-Ce que je préfèrerais, c'est que ce genre de situation comme tu dis n'arrive plus. Et que l'on comprenne, toi y compris, que quand je dis non, c'est non, pas un oui déguisé. **

Il baissa les yeux, faussement repentant, et avant qu'elle eut le temps de réagir avait placé une main derrière ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos, et la soulevait.

**Qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Repose moi à terre.**

**-Non.**

Il détailla son visage courroucé, raffermit sa prise et fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser.

**-Il faut bien que tu me laisses me faire pardonner. **

Et sans autre forme de procès il emmena dans sa chambre la jeune femme qui ne luttait plus.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par un la lueur d'un éclair qui transperça la pénombre des rideaux de son baldaquin, suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi la fenêtre qui se trouvait normalement à gauche de son lit laissait filtrer sa lumière en face d'elle.

Enfin le déclic se fit, elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans celui de Lucius.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à s'éterniser, d'habitude elle attendait juste qu'il s'endorme et retournait furtivement jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Elle s'enroula dans le drap, et s'adossa au montant du lit n'espérant pas se rendormir de sitôt.

L'orage qui l'avait arraché au sommeil semblait s'éloigner de l'école, le bruit du tonnerre décroissait de coup en coup, et seule la pluie, imperturbable continuait à battre les carreaux.

Ce bruit était apaisant. Elle l'écouta quelques minutes, laissant ses pensées dériver avant de mettre le doigt sur ses préoccupations.

L'avait-il invité à rester ou était-ce une initiative de sa part? Il avait été différent, plus tendre, enfin autant que Lucius Malfoy puisse l'être, mais si jamais il l'avait pensé, il n'avait pas formulé ces mots, c'était elle qui avait choisit de rester.

Elle ramena ses genoux jusqu'à elle et appuya sa tête dessus.

Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mise? C'est Sirius que j'aime, lui ça ne devait être qu'une pièce du plan.

Elle releva la tête pour le contempler, le distinguer serait plus exact dans la pénombre environnante.

Il avait repoussé les couvertures dans son sommeil, dévoilant indécemment son corps nu et son visage, tourné vers elle, arborait encore l'air satisfait avec lequel il s'était endormi. L'un de ses bras avait disparu sous la masse blanche de son oreiller, alors que l'autre pendait là où elle se trouvait il y a quelques minutes encore.

Sans son masque de dédain, il paraissait plus jeune.

**-Tu viens te rendormir ou pas ? **

La voix ensommeillé la surprit. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il réveillé?

**-Je n'y arriverai pas.**

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, péniblement, et se souleva un peu pour la regarder.

**-Moi si, alors arrête de bouger. **

Cela aurait pu être un reproche s'il n'avait pas sourit ainsi.

Elle haussa ses épaules, lui déroba l'unique oreiller du lit et y enfonça le visage avec satisfaction. Il la laissa faire amusé, et renferma son bras sur elle quand elle fut installée.

Althéa ferma les yeux, demain serait bien assez tôt pour commencer à analyser.

* * *

Une entente cordiale se mettait en place entre Althéa et Lucius, changeant de leurs provocations initiales, mais très loin du pathos dégoulinant des autres couples. Les promenades main dans la main autours du lac noir n'étaient définitivement pas pour eux mais une forme de complicité émergeait néanmoins. C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un revirement soudain mais c'était quand même étonnant de la part du préfet. Néanmoins la jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était plutôt agréable (si l'on exceptait la culpabilité stupide qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Sirius), et avantage non négligeable sous l'influence du préfet, les piques des autres verts et argent se faisaient moins virulentes.

Cela aurait pu lui convenir, sauf que ceux qui l'intéressaient, les futurs mangemorts ne lui accordaient toujours pas la moindre once de confiance, ou même d'attention.

-**Tu vas être satisfaite, grâce à moi, ta période de probation pourrait être terminée**, lui annonça Lucius un sombre après-midi de cette fin de novembre.

Alors on y était ? C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait tout en l'attendant avec impatience depuis des jours, celui de faire ses preuves?

**-Pourrait ? Que dois-je faire avant? **

**-Oh, trois fois rien...**

Si elle n'avait pas déjà été sur ses gardes, le sourire de Malfoy l'aurait alerté.

Alth' n'insista pas, elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui pour le moment.

**-Tu verras ça ce soir. Vingt et une heure dans la salle commune.**

Elle ne répondit rien, il savait qu'elle y serait. Entre-temps, elle avait largement de quoi cogiter.

Avery, Nott, Rogue, Black cadet et pour présider l'assemblée Lucius l'attendaient quand elle sortit de son dortoir. La salle commune était presque vide, le quintuor avait du être plutôt persuasif. Les rares élèves encore présents prenaient bien soin de regarder partout sauf en direction du groupe.

La brune avait longuement réfléchi depuis sa conversation avec celui qui lui servait de petit ami. C'était le test, celui qu'elle guettait depuis son arrivée à Serpentard. Quoi qu'il lui en coute, elle devait le réussir. Elle avait tenté de se raisonner, ils ne lui imposeraient pas de commettre un meurtre, juste une blague de mauvais goût. Surement vers un né-moldu ou un gryffondor. Quelque chose d'humiliant, mais pas nécessairement physique.

Quelque chose qui mettrait à mal ce qui lui restait de réputation dans les autres maisons, mais un mal nécessaire.

Par crânerie, elle sourit aux présents :

-**J'ai cru que cette conversation n'arriverait jamais. **

**-Buttler, selon Malfoy nous pouvons te faire confiance, mais tu comprendras qu'il nous faudrait une preuve de bonne volonté.**

Elle acquiesça.

**-Que dois-je faire? **

Un sourire malsain éclaira les traits d'Avery qui était le seul depuis le début de l'entretien à avoir ouvert la bouche.

**-Juste chahuter un peu quelqu'un qui le mérite. Rien de sérieux, quelques jours à l'infirmerie ****suffiront.**

Elle pouvait le faire, c'était un peu plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais elle pouvait le faire. C'était le seul moyen.

**-De qui s'agit-il?**

Quand elle vit Lucius ouvrir la bouche, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'allait, mais alors pas du tout, aimer la réponse.

**-Lily Evans. **

Alth avait beau s'y attendre, elle eut néanmoins l'impression qu'un coup de poing venait de bloquer sa respiration.

C'était lui, il avait laissé parler ses pantins, mais c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles; lui qui savait qu'elle protégeait la jeune femme, lui avait endormi sa méfiance ces derniers temps, lui qu'elle commençait à apprécier vraiment, lui qui savait qu'à travers la jeune préfète c'était aux maraudeurs qu'elle s'en prendrait. Lui, Lucius.

Elle s'était fait avoir. En beauté. Comme une débutante.

C'était bien beau de se méfier de Sirius, mais elle en avait presque oublié l'autre.

Elle devait vraiment se sentir seule pour qu'un peu de tendresse ait suffit à lui faire baiser sa garde et s'attacher.

Au moins avait-elle l'explication pour son comportement des derniers temps. Une partie de réponse du moins. Il avait voulu la mettre en confiance, certes, mais avait-il besoin d'être aussi convainquant ? Délaissant l'énigme Malfoy pour la version en chair et en os qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle demanda :

**-Pourquoi elle ? **

Si sa voix ne la trahissait pas, le ton devait rester neutre, ne témoignant que d'une curiosité normale.

Il répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

**-C'est une sang de bourbe.**

**-Ce n'est pas la seule.** Rester neutre, rester neutre. Ce combat était perdu d'avance, elle ne pouvait rester impassible alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour l'atteindre, mais il fallait le tenter.

**-Alors disons qu'elle a particulièrement attiré mon attention**. Lucius la regardait, ne dissimulant pas l'amusement que lui causait la conversation. **Et nous l'avons négligée trop longtemps, faute inacceptable. **

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

**-Hors de question.** Et pour atténuer la sècheresse de ses propos, elle rajouta :

**Quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui.**

**-Non, elle. **Il souriait, l'abominable serpent. Il souriait car une autre réponse l'aurait profondément étonné. Il commençait à bien la connaître, qu'importe ses raisons, les raisons de son exil, jamais elle ne trahirait les siens. Il avait gagné. Mais pour une fois, il aurait aimé perdre.

**-Alors je refuse. **

**-Regardez la, messieurs, pour quelqu'un qui a coupé tout contact avec ses anciens amis, je la trouve encore très loyale,** persiffla Regulus.

Les autres ricanèrent.

**-Pourtant, vu ce qu'ils racontent sur toi, je ne vois vraiment aucune raison d'être fidèle. **

Avec une déconcertante facilité il adopta le timbre de voix plus grave de Sirius « **La garce! Quand je pense qu'elle nous a baladé comme ça. Mais je vais lui faire payer, oh que oui ». **

**Mon frère n'a jamais beaucoup aimé partager, surtout avec les Serpentards. Dommage pour lui, il...**

Alth l'interrompit, pour qu'il se taise...

**-Laisse Sirius en dehors de ça, Black. Il me semble que nous parlions d'Evans, pas de lui. **

**-Alors, c'est que tu as fait ton choix?**

Elle se contenta de répéter :

**-N'importe qui, mais pas elle. **

Ils se regardèrent, de toute évidence, la position ne les étonnait guère, ils avaient du la prévoir.

**-Pourtant nous ne demandons pas grand chose, regarde juste ça...**

Avery avait prit sa baguette, et attendait l'autorisation de Malefoy, quand celui inclina imperceptiblement la tête, il murmura « **Endoloris** ».

Althéa tomba à genoux, le corps foudroyé par une douleur qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, même en ses pires cauchemars. Elle resta quelques secondes terrassée par la douleur, sans souffle, puis se mit à hurler, tout son corps agité de tremblement qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de réprimer, n'entendant pas, de ce fait, le « **C'est assez.** » d'un Lucius assez mal à l'aise.

Encore secouée de spasmes, la jeune femme prit de rapides inspirations, avant de tenter de retrouver une position moins vulnérable.

Elle rabattit sa jupe sur ses jambes, les ramena sous elle, consciente qu'elles ne supporteraient pas son poids si elle tentait de se relever. Elle essuya les larmes de souffrance de ses yeux avant de dégager les mèches qui gênait sa vision.

Althéa tremblait toujours, mais de rage, d'une fureur difficilement contenue. Ses prunelles passèrent en revue les cinq hommes se tenant en face d'elle, finissant par Malfoy.

**-Allez tous vous faire foutre**, articula t-elle soigneusement en fixant Lucius dans les yeux.

**-La vulgarité ne te ressemble pas**, commenta t-il dédaigneux.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi froid, aussi insensible à ce qu'il venait de lui infliger? Mais même à genoux, vacillante devant eux, elle refusait de les laisser gagner, alors par bravade elle le reprit.

**-Ne grimace pas trésor, je suis grossière, pas vulgaire, nuance. ****Voyons,** niant la douleur elle prit un ton docte, **grossier : adjectif, qui choque par son inconvenance. Vulgaire: adjectif, ordinaire dans sa catégorie. Prétend tout ce que tu veux darling, mais pas que je suis banale. **

Son sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace, mais la provocation était là.

D'ailleurs elle sembla fonctionner car le blond la fusilla du regard. Avery toussota pour attirer l'attention sur lui, mais aucun des deux ne détourna le regard, ne voulant perdre ce bras de fer visuel.

Manifestement exaspéré, Avery vint s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes, et cracha à la jeune femme :

**-Demain soir, même heure, même endroit. Si tu n'as pas changé des avis, tu peux directement retourner chez tes chers gryffondors.**

Il lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, et rejoins sa chambre. En petits soldats bien zélés, les quatre autres le suivirent sans mot dire.

La jeune fille attendit d'être sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour tenter péniblement de se relever. Avec soulagement, elle constata que ses jambes bien qu'encore tremblotantes la supportaient. Rajustant machinalement son uniforme mis à mal par lors des dernières minutes, Alth quitta discrètement la salle commune, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire.


	9. Chapitre VIII

_Voilà, un autre chapitre made in La Réunion qui marque le retour de Sirius. _

_Pas de blabla cette fois, juste un détail, s'il reste des fautes (et il doit il y en avoir!) c'est à ma soeur qu'il faut se plaindre car elle a refusé de me servir de beta sous prétexte que j'avais parlé d'elle dans mon dernier blabla et qu'elle n'avait été cité dans aucune review. Oui, susceptible la petite ^^_

_D'ailleurs à ce sujet, merci :)_

_Et Bonne Lecture._

* * *

Chapitre VIII

**Anyone else but you** – Moldy Peaches

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi?** Le mépris suintait dans chaque mot.

Althéa à peine sa conversation avec les cinq serpentards terminée s'était faufilée à travers les couloirs du château. Elle avait du se cacher quelques minutes à l'escalier du cinquième étage où le concierge Apollon Picott faisait sa traditionnelle ronde nocturne. Cela lui avait au moins permis de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près ordonné et quand elle était enfin arrivée au tableau de la grosse dame, la jeune fille paraissait calmée. En ressortant une ancienne cravate rouge et or et en jouant la carte de l'élève distraite, il n'avait pas été difficile quelques jours auparavant de faire avouer à une première année quel était le nouveau mot de passe, et c'est donc sans problème qu'elle franchit le tableau.

Les ennuis commencèrent juste après. Un silence étonné s'était propagé dans la tour à mesure que les élèves s'apercevaient de sa présence. La verte et argent examina la pièce rapidement dans le bourdonnement des conversations qui reprenaient de plus belle.

James était là, assis dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, Lily entendue à ses côtés et la brune s'était imaginé l'espace d'un instant la brillante préfète allongée ailleurs, sur un lit d'infirmerie, sa peau diaphane plus pâle encore et l'auburn de ses cheveux moins vif encore que le sang de ses plaies. Tout ça par sa faute.

Elle avait hoché la tête pour chasser cette vision, et fait un pas vers le couple qui la regardait étrangement.

James avait répété, grogné plutôt :

**Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

**-James, j'ai besoin de parler à Sirius, s'il te plait. Tu peux... tu peux aller le chercher? **

**-Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais faire ça pour une Serpentard ? **

**-James, s'il te plait.** Sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de retenir ses larmes.

Il eut un infime hochement qui pouvait passer pour un consentement et prit la direction des dortoirs, laissant Althéa seule au milieu de la salle commune, point de mire de tous les regards, et de toutes les conversations. Les « **Elle ne manque pas de culot, revenir comme ça », « Tu crois qu'il l'a jeté? **» et autres commentaires aussi agréable flottant dans l'air.

Elle s'en fichait, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, seule l'opinion de Sirius importait.

Il finit par arriver, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui avaient semblé autant d'heures à la jeune fille.

Il avait le visage fermé, et un pli dur au niveau des lèvres qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne lui faciliterait pas la tache.

**-Que veux-tu ? **

**-Est-ce que l'on peut parler?** Elle parlait bas, consciente que tous les occupants de la pièce épiaient leur conversation.

**-Et qu'est ce que l'on fait selon toi? **

**-Je veux dire, pas ici**, d'un léger geste de la main elle désigna la salle, et surtout ceux qui s'y trouvait.

Il grommela mais lui fit signe de la suivre, et franchit le tableau. Il s'installa dans la première des salles non verrouillées qu'ils croisèrent, claqua la porte et se mit à hurler.

**-Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant Buttler?** Le ton se voulait interrogatif mais c'était un ordre à peine déguisé. **Tu vas peut-être enfin m'expliquer pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu t'es ****affichée avec,** il grimaca de dégout, **Malfoy, pourquoi tu as renié ta maison et décidé d'aller ****t'installer chez les serpentard. Tu m'expliques ou est passé la fille que je connaissais? Tu est devenue comme eux, putain, non pire qu'eux!**

L'accès de colère de Sirius submergea les dernières défenses de la jeune fille, elle éclata en un rire nerveux, ponctué de sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, pas toi. C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là**. Son rire hystérique scanda la phrase, elle s'approcha de lui et entreprit de marteler de ses poings le torse du Gryffondor, vaine tentative de lui rendre le mal qu'il lui avait involontairement causé.

**-Alth, calme toi, calme toi.** Décontenancé par sa réaction, il avait d'abord tenté de lui saisir les poignets mais voyant qu'elle se débattait d'autant plus, il la plaqua contre lui, l'enserrant fermement.

**-Je ne comprends rien. Raconte moi**.

L'hystérie s'était muée en sanglots silencieux. Elle tenta de les faire taire, et essaya de s'expliquer.

**-Il y a quelques semaines**, quelques semaines seulement, elle aurait juré que cela était si loin, **on avait discuté d'après, de la guerre, de Voldemort. Et puis, comme d'habitude, tu as fini par te moquer de moi, tu ne m'as pas prise au sérieux. **

**J'étais furieuse Sirius, tu m'avais blessée et j'ai voulu te faire du mal, et te montrer que tu avais tord. Alors je me suis mis en tête d'infiltrer Serpentard. **

Sirius avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des mots.

Althéa émit un reniflement qui dans un autre contexte aurait pu être un rire.

**Ta réaction de ce soir prouve que j'ai du être convaincante. Dommage que les Serpentard ne soient pas aussi naïfs. **

L'amertume des derniers mots n'échappa pas à Sirius, qui s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

Elle détourna les yeux avant de mentir, reprenant sans le vouloir les mots de Lucius.

**-Trois fois rien, je dois juste prouver ma bonne volonté.**

Sirius la scrutait, les sourcils froncés.

**-Et ? **

**-Aujourd'hui, j'ai refusé de m'en prendre à une Gryffondor**.** Alors**, elle se tut quelques secondes, cherchant comment présenter les choses de la manière la moins dramatique possible, **alors ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié, voilà tout.**

**-Et Lucius?** Dans son ton, le mépris était sensible, mais un note d'espoir pointait néanmoins, comme si même lui ne pouvait laisser sa petite amie en pareille posture sans réagir.

Alth renifla de dédain.

**-Il a eu ce qu'il voulait, alors moi maintenant**... Le silence voulait dire beaucoup..**.il est plutôt content que d'autres se chargent de ma «formation» à sa place. **

**-Je vais les tuer.**

Il avait amorcé un geste, comme s'il comptait mettre sa menace à exécution à l'instant même. Mais Althéa s'intercala vivement entre le porte et lui.

**-Tu ne vas absolument rien faire! Je suis sérieuse, Black.**

**-Alors pourquoi es tu venu ? **

**-J'avais besoin de me confier, besoin d'un ami, il fallait que tu saches la vérité. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros pour me sauver.**

La tête légèrement incliné, comme souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait il sembla hésiter à passer outre son interdiction pour finalement se résigner et demander :

**-Arrêtes tout ça, reviens parmi nous. **

Un rictus sans joie étira les lèvres d'Althéa et c'est ironique qu'elle répondit.

**-Et selon toi,à la sortie de Poudlard, il faudra combien de temps à tous ces apprentis mangemorts pour régler le compte de la Gryffondor qui s'est moquée d'eux ? **

Elle lut sur les lèvres du brun la réplique qu'il allait sortir avant même qu'il ne la prononce :

**-On te protégera. **

**-Je ne veux pas me cacher éternellement Sirius. **

**-Alors tu vas les laisser gagner ?**

**-Jamais.** Le ton était d'une telle détermination qu'il effraya Sirius. Elle refusait toujours de plier mais était pleine d'une rancœur qui avait avalée les derniers restes d'enfance. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu lui faire pour en arriver là?

**Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi.**

C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait de l'aide, qu'elle la demandait même. Elle ne devait pas avoir compris qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas pouvoir tout supporter seul, elle ne devait juste pas avoir le choix. Il hocha la tête.

**-Tout ce que tu veux. Je te dois bien ça.**

Le soulagement de la réponse la fit relâcher une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. Par honnêteté, elle ajouta, retenant une grimace.

**-Je serais toi, j'attendrais d'avoir entendu mon plan en entier avant de promettre quoi que se soit. Tu risques de ne pas apprécier.**

* * *

_[Salle commune des Serpentard_

_Le lendemain ]_

**-Tu as changé d'avis concernant la sang-de-bourbe?**

Se retrouver, à peine vingt quatre heures d'intervalle, en face des mêmes serpentards dans la même pièce semblait raviver la douleur de ses muscles.

**-Non.**

Elle apprécia un court instant les mines furieuses qui se tenaient devant elle, et enchaina avant qu'ils ne s'en prenne à elle, encore. Elle n'étais pas assez inconsciente pour les provoquer davantage.

**Mais j'ai mieux à vous proposer.**

Les traits se décrispèrent progressivement, et Malfoy retrouva son habituel sourire narquois.

**-Tiens donc...**

Sachant qu'elle les tenait par la curiosité, elle fit quelques pas et se posa dans un fauteuil. Elle ne supportait plus de se tenir en face d'eux, seule debout devant ce mur hostile. Comme jugée, évaluée, ce qui était précisément le cas.

D'un signe de tête elle les invita à prendre place autours avant de reprendre.

**-Qui voulez vous vraiment atteindre à travers Lily? **

Rogue fut le premier à réaliser, et une lueur féroce dans le regard demanda :

**-Tu t'attaquerais à Potter? **

Détachée, elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'articuler, légèrement dédaigneuse.

**-Potter, oui s'il le faut, ce n'est pas lui le traitre à son sang, mais pourquoi pas si vous le désirez.**

**-Sirius?** Ils n'en revenaient pas.

**-Tu t'en prendrais à Sirius? **

**-Tant qu'à faire, autant venger quelques petits affronts au passage, non?**

Elle maitrisait à merveille le rictus mauvais qui relevait l'un des coins de sa bouche.

Devant cet élément nouveau, et surtout la mention de son « adversaire » Malfoy avait abandonné le rôle du suiveur, et repris celui naturel pour lui de leader.

**-Bien sur, ca ne te dérange pas si on assiste à ça?**

Le sourire ironique montrait qu'il s'attendait à une dérobade, mais le sourire d'Althéa s'accentua.

**-Non, au contraire, je vous montrerai comment faire puisqu'apparemment vous n'osez vous en prendre qu'aux plus faibles que vous. **

Ils blanchirent puis rougirent sous l'insulte mais ne répliquèrent rien.

**Demain, fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il part en étude des moldus. Il sera seul, le reste des maraudeurs n'assiste pas à ce cours. **

La discussion était terminée, mais elle ne partirait pas cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas congédier. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et négligemment la pointa dans la directions des mangemorts qui blêmirent.

**Accio livre de runes.**

Son livre arriva à toute vitesse depuis la table de chevet où elle l'avait laissé, frôlant au passage la chevelure de Malfoy, avant de sagement se poser sur ses genoux.

Feuilletant les pages avant de trouver celle où elle s'était arrêtée, elle releva la tête vers les cinq septième années et mettant au défi quiconque de s'attarder ici, murmura :

**Bonne soirée messieurs.**

* * *

Les cinq apprentis mangemorts étaient déjà présents quand elle se rendit le lendemain dans le couloir habituellement désert du sixième étage où devait se dérouler l'attaque. Sur leurs visages s'observaient un camaïeu d'émotion allant de l'impatience à l'incrédulité.

Sans paraitre leur accorder de l'attention, Althéa les dépassa et alla s'adosser contre le mur, à l'ombre d'un statue représentant une sorcière souriante tenant un balais à la main. Un coup d'œil au socle l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Catherine Froes, la première femme attrapeur de l'histoire du Quidditch.

Le quidditch...elle tenta de se distraire en pensant à ce jeu qu'elle aimait d'ordinaire mais son esprit restait imperméable aux tentatives de diversion. Seuls les bruits de pas, pour l'instant inexistants occupaient ses pensées. Enfin, elle fit la fine silhouette du Gryffondor s'avancer vers eux.

Elle attendit dans l'ombre qu'il l'ait dépassé avant de se redresser et de l'interpeller.

**-Sirius.**

Il se retourna aussitôt sur le qui-vive mais sembla rassuré en la voyant.

**-Alth'.** **Que veux-tu ?**

**-Oh**, elle doutait que le sourire sadique qu'elle tentait d'afficher soit vraiment convainquant mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à faire mieux, **juste mettre au point certains détails.**

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa baguette, encore sagement rangée dans sa poche, alors qu'elle continuait.

**J'ai toléré certaines choses de par le passé, mais ne crois pas que tu peux continuer ainsi. Je ne suis pas ta chose, tu n'avais aucun droit sur moi. J'ai pu me taire, mais maintenant que je suis à ma place, à Serpentard ne pense surtout pas que cela va continuer. **

Elle avait dégainé sa baguette et murmura «** Silencio »**. Un jet de couleur grise frappa Sirius à la poitrine l'empêchant de répondre.

**Aujourd'hui c'est juste un aperçu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu continuais.**

La stupeur qui semblait avoir frappé le jeune homme en même temps que le premier sort s'évanouit, et il répliqua. Il maitrisait parfaitement les sortilèges informulés comme elle s'y attendait. La lumière bleue passa à sa droite sans la toucher et elle abaissa le sort du bouclier qu'elle avait dressé.

Ils se fusillèrent des yeux un instant, avant de reprendre le duel.

**Diffindo **chuchota t-elle. Et elle se crispa autant que si elle avait elle-même été touchée quand elle vit le sort de découpe entailler le bras de Sirius.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrettait d'exceller en sortilège. Althéa aurait souhaité que ses sorts soient faibles, qu'ils manquent leur cible, mais c'était peu probable. Elle envoya néanmoins quelques jets de lumières volontairement inoffensifs sur le jeune homme.

Il répliqua d'un éclair jaune, et sa cravate verte et argent se serra soudain au point de l'étrangler. Un autre sortilège de découpe l'en libéra, mais la laissa haletante et le cou meurtri. Le morceau de tissus finit rageusement par terre.

**-Stupefixe-le, ainsi tu seras tranquille!** Grogna l'un des serpentards.

Elle envoya un sortilège d'entrave à son adversaire pour le ralentir avant de se tourner vers la voix.

**-Contrairement à vous**, elle les contempla, dédaigneuse,** m'acharner sur une cible incapable de se défendre ne m'amuse guère. Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour gagner. **

Elle se retourna en effet à temps pour éviter un sort et répliqua par un maléfice cuisant informulé. Des brulures se formèrent sur le torse de Sirius , formant des trous dans la chemise déjà maculée de sang de son uniforme.

Il ne put que grimacer, toujours incapable de parler.

Le silence plana un moment, puis un grincement se fit entendre à côté d'Althéa. Il s'accentua et soudain, la sorcière de pierre se détacha de son socle et vint accoler la jeune fille contre le mur, cherchant à la broyer de ses bras.

Malgré la situation, Althéa fut impressionné par les ressources de Sirius, ce sort n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il était coriace mais il était temps d'en finir.

**Confringo! **Son maléfice explosif fut des plus efficaces, elle était libre alors que les blocs de pierre qui constituaient quelques secondes plutôt la statue se trouvaient balayés dans toute la pièce. Sirius était à terre, l'un des morceaux de pierre l'avait atteint pendant l'explosion et sans doute assommé.

Avec un sourire hypocrite, elle fixa les cinq serpentards qui s'étaient prudemment éloignés de la scène.

**Satisfaits?**

Devant leur absence de réponse, elle conclut à un oui, et sans plus se préoccuper d'eux se mit en œuvre de réparer les dégâts qu'elle venait de provoquer. D'un sort elle reconstitua la statue et la remit à sa place. Discrètement elle leva son sortilège de mutisme sur un Sirius toujours évanoui.

Puis sans plus se retourner, elle prit la direction de la Grand Salle. Elle avait faim.

* * *

_[Quelques heures plus tard]_

La pièce était calme. Incroyablement calme.

Non pas froide, même si sous ses pieds nus le carrelage semblait glacé, pas chaleureuse non plus la large lune qui baignait de ses rayons l'infirmerie détachant avec trop de netteté chaque stalle et chaque détail de la pièce.

Mais tranquille. D'une tranquillité factice, due aux potions plus qu'à un juste les respirations apaisées venaient troubler le silence, et au dehors, sous un ciel dénué de nuage quelques animaux nocturnes s'aventuraient dans le parc de l'école et émettaient de divers bruits.

Une légère odeur flottait dans l'air, piquante et végétale, résidu d'une pommade sans doute. Une autre senteur était détectable, aux notes plus sucrées.

La suivant, la jeune femme écarta délicatement les rideaux qui isolaient l'un des box.

**-J'en étais sure** se contenta t-elle de murmurer en contemplant les sucreries qui occupaient la table de nuit du maraudeur.

Elle s'attarda un moment avant laisser retomber la draperie derrière elle, fixant celui qui était ici par sa faute, allongé sur un sordide lit d'hôpital.

Même ainsi il était magnifique. Sa peau aurait du sembler blafarde, éclairée ainsi par le pale croissant de lune, sur ses draps immaculés. Mais il obtenait l'éclat froid et lisse du marbre. Une teinte uniforme à peine perturbée par les veines courant sous sa peau, et qui saillaient très légèrement au nouveau des tempes.

Une teinte uniforme...ponctuée seulement par les bleus dont il était parsemé. D'un bleu pale, tirant sur le violet, sur le noir presque dans le pire des cas. Des bleus en train d'apparaitre? De disparaître peut-être selon l'efficacité de la potion administrée.

Frissonnant dans sa trop légère robe de chambre, elle s'approcha sans bruit, et d'une main plus légère qu'une caresse repoussa une des trop longues mèches qui venait contraster sur son front d'albâtre.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu es venue achever ton œuvre?**

La bouche qui venait de murmurer ces mots s'étira en un fin sourire, mais il lui fallut peu de temps avant de virer au rictus, le mouvement ayant réveillé certaines douleurs. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Immobile dans la faible clarté, sa baguette à la main, Althéa n'avait pas le cœur à rire, sa poitrine se soulevant péniblement devant son « oeuvre ».

**-Par pitié Black, dis moi que tu es tombé dans les escaliers en venant ici, et que je ne suis pas ****la seule responsable de ce ...massacre.** Prononca t-elle d'une voix hachée.

**-C'est si terrible que ça?**

**-Ne croise pas un miroir avant demain, tu ne t'en remettrais pas.**

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses.

**-Tu ne devrais pas dormir?**

**-Et rater ta visite. Certainement pas.**

**-Comment savais-tu que je viendrais? **

**-Toi, me laisser dans cet état, alors que c'est de ta faute...jamais.**

Il ricanait encore en prononçant ses mots malgré la souffrance inutile que cela devait lui causer. Une fois de plus il préférait l'asticoter plutôt que de passer pour faible. Leur orgueil était bien parti pour causer leur perte songea Althéa avant de le faire taire.

**-Ferme-la Black, et fais moi de la place.**

Souplement, elle se hissa sur le lit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs boucles se mêlèrent en un océan brun tandis qu'elle s'imprégnait de son odeur, un mélange d'eau de toilette, du bois de santal peut-être, et sa propre senteur, plus animale.

Le jeune homme referma son bras autours d'Alth, enfouissant son visage contre ses cheveux.

**-Ma ravissante tortionnaire** susurra t-il. Un rire souleva sa poitrine, secouant au passage Althéa qui se crispa d'avantage. Il sembla le remarquer et voulut la rassurer.

**C'était mon choix, tu te rappelles. Notre décision. Alors arrêtes de t'en vouloir.**

**-Dit-il de sa voix de mourant**, prononça t-elle d'une voix atone.

Elle fixait le plafond, tandis que les doigts de Sirius dessinant de vague motifs sur sa peau faisaient naitre des frissons irrépressibles.

Un plafond ordinaire, banal, d'un blanc sali par les ans. Et qui pourtant semblait la captiver.

Elle cherchait ses mots, rassemblant ses idées, en une phrase qui aurait pu donner « C'est trop simple de prétendre que ce n'est pas grave juste parce que tu ne m'en veux pas. Ça n'en est pas moins arrivé. » mais il la fit taire d'un « chut » apaisant.

**-Tes peurs et tes doutes seront toujours là demain. Cette nuit oublie-les.**

**-Comme si c'était aussi simple.**

**-Ça l'est. Ferme les yeux. **

Althéa s'exécuta.

Il déplaça légèrement son bras et glissa entre les lèvres de la jeune fille un gourmandise sucrée.

**-Menthe, bon choix. **

Elle suçota le bonbon un temps, alors qu'à coté Sirius les enchainait.

**J'ai besoin de toi. **

**-Je sais. Mais tu ne renoncera pas à ton plan, si?**

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, attendant qu'elle le détrompe. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

**Même si je te dis que tu avais raison? Sur tous les points?**

**-Tous?**

**-Il se pourrait qu'au départ j'ai juste voulu t'ajouter à un liste. **

Le ton s'était fait hésitant, comme s'il craignait une réaction violente à sa phrase.

**-Mais maintenant..**.

Elle l'interrompit, ne voulant pas connaître la suite. Elle aurait adoré jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, et cela malgré ses grands airs. Maintenant cela ne servirait qu'à rouvrir des blessures. Elle ne voulait plus savoir.

**-Sirius, tu t'es laissé torturer pour moi. Cela me suffit amplement comme preuve. **

**-Alors on fait quoi?Je te rejoins à Serpentard, on devient de parfaits petits mangemorts, je récupère mon héritage, et on plonge dans le vice et la déliquescence?**

**-C'est tentant. Mais tu serais beaucoup plus doué que moi pour la débauche, trésor.**

**-Je ne crois pas, regarde toi, un homme à chaque bras, un brun et un blond. Je te trouve plutôt douée.**

Devant le silence qui s'ensuivit, il se crut obligé d'ajouter :

**-Je plaisante.**

**-Ah bon? **

Même sans la voir, il pouvait deviner que son sourcil s'était soulevé en un accent circonflexe ironique. Il venait de prononcer, même légèrement, même si c'était sur le ton de la taquinerie ce dont elle s'accusait, ce que tant de gens pensaient d'elle.

**-Si tu veux tout savoir, en garce tu es très mauvaise. Et crois moi, pour un avoir côtoyé un certain nombre, je m'y connais. T'obstiner à rester fidèle à Malfoy malgré ce qu'il te fait subir, tu es plus proche de l'ange que de la garce.**

**-Donc pas de vie dissolue pour nous?**

**-Il semblerait que non. **Il soupira, faussement attristé.** Tu as une autre idée?**

Elle se surprit à formuler clairement ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

**-Une journée. Une seule et unique journée avec toi. **

**-Pour réaliser ce à coté de quoi tu es passé? Je savais que tu aimais souffrir, j'ignorais que c'était à ce point. **

Il n'avait pas totalement faux, mais elle lui donna sa version des choses.

**-J'envisageai plutôt ça comme une réserve de bons souvenirs pour m'aider à tenir le coup par la suite. **

Comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse, il reprit, attentif :

**-Une journée tu disais? **

Elle hocha la tête, et murmura d'une voix rendue lointaine par ses rêves anticipés.

**-Rien que nous deux. Une journée où j'oublie jusqu'à l'existence de Voldemort.**


	10. Chapitre IX

_Chapitre 10... qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. C'est le plus long que j'ai publié. _

_J'espère que le résultat vous conviendra, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (snifff très peu de review pour les derniers chapitres... mais cela ne m'empêche pas de poster vite pour une fois ^^)_

_Merci à **Topitop**. ( Même si je ne pensais pas ce chapitre aussi stressant en tout cas celui-ci est plus tranquille :p )_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 9

**This is the day** - Craberries

_[Vendredi 4 décembre au matin. _

_Cachots]_

Elle arriva en avance en potion, le premier cour de la journée des vert et argent. Pas suffisamment hélas pour obtenir l'une de ses places de prédilection, le long du mur et donc assez proche des maraudeurs pour que leurs commentaires même s'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés viennent égayer ce cours qui était loin d'être une de ses matières préférées.

Althéa déposa donc ses affaires où elle le put, en l'occurrence au troisième rang, coté couloir.

Horace Slughorn, le volumineux directeur des Serpentards était en train d'inscrire magiquement au tableau les ingrédients et indications nécessaires à la réalisation d'une potion de conservation et Althéa comme la plupart de ses condisciples déjà présents effectuait des aller-retours jusqu'à l'armoire pour en ramener des fournitures.

Elle se tenait maintenant à coté de sa table, affairée à sortir son livre quand la sonnerie annonçant le début officiel du cours retentit. Presque simultanément, un groupe d'élèves se précipita bruyamment dans la classe. L'un d'entre eux la heurta violemment dans sa hâte de retrouver sa place avant d'être accusé de retard.

Althéa releva la tête, fusillant d'avance du regard le maladroit et se figea en découvrant un Sirius hilare. Il s'immobilisa à son tour, semblant réaliser dans qui il avait foncé, lui lança une œillade qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter et s'en alla rejoindre le reste du quatuor sans même un mot d'excuse.

Tout en massant ses côtes endolories, la jeune fille s'assit alors que leur professeur débutait la partie théorique du cours. Que venait-il de se passer … elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode de l'agression. En une semaine, enfin en une soirée plutôt, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école, et si elle lui avait fait gagner quelques rares regards admiratifs à Serpentard, le reste de l'école semblait maintenant considérer dangereux de se trouver à moins de dix mètres d'elle. Seuls les plus hardis Griffondors lui avaient ouvertement lancé regards assassins et piques meurtrières. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Sirius depuis, et si elle était la première à apprécier le fait qu'il ne lui fasse pas de clin d'œil appuyé ou autres signes tout aussi peu discrets à chaque rencontres son comportement était véritablement … convainquant. Pour un peu elle aurait juré qu'il la détestait vraiment.

Alth roulait machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts, se demandant si sous l'influence des autres élèves Sirius avait pu changer d'avis et lui en voulait maintenant pour l'incident qui lui avait tout de même valut trois jours à l'infirmerie. Elle même s'en était sorti sans même une heure de retenue, les cinq futurs mangemorts ayant, sous la menace d'Althéa, juré à qui voulait l'entendre que la jeune fille était avec eux dans la salle commune à l'heure de l'agression. Ce rare exemple de solidarité chez les serpents, ainsi que les quelques allusions à du polynectar et aux nombreuses filles qui devaient avoir des raisons d'en vouloir à Sirius avaient suffit à éloigner la menace de sanction de la part du corps professoral mais pas à convaincre les élèves.

Préoccupée mais ne trouvant aucune réponse lui convenant, elle roulait toujours sa baguette sur son bureau, provoquant un léger bruit répétitif. Sa voisine, une grande serpentard au visage chevalin lui fit comprendre son exaspération d'un regard noir, et Alth se décida à ranger sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et à suivre plus attentivement le cours.

Sa main rencontra un bout de papier plié dans sa poche. Surement un emballage de bonbon, qu'un elfe peu attentif avait oublié de retirer avant de laver sa robe.

Parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et que Slughorn faisait une de ses innombrables digressions sur un de ses anciens élèves devenu célèbres grâce à lui, elle sortit et examina le papier.

Il s'agissait d'un morceau de parchemin, jauni et taché. Rien de bien notable si ce n'est les mots inscrits d'une écriture masculine familière, à la fois brouillonne et dynamique.

_21 décembre. 9H devant la poste. Hastings, Sussex._

_S._

**- Miss Buttler un problème ? **

Absorbée par les perspectives que lui ouvraient les quelques mots griffonnés, elle avait provisoirement délaissé et sa plume et le cours, son esprit étant parti bien loin de la lugubre salle de potion et son ventripotent et bavard enseignant n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond agaçant. Le comportement de Sirius était expliqué, justifié, et mieux que tout il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Néanmoins Althéa dut quitter l'état d'euphorie discrète qui l'enveloppait depuis quelques minutes et maintenant répondre la question de l'enseignant.

-** Absolument pas professeur.**

**- Vous pourrez donc nous dire que quoi nous parlions?**

**- Bien sur. **Elle repoussa ses cheveux d'un air légèrement condescendant.

**Vous alliez citer les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp**, elle s'interrompit le sourire aux lèvres puis repris le voyant ouvrir la bouche, **qui sont au cas où vous le demanderiez l'argent, l'information, la vie, l'amour et bien sur la nourriture. D'où l'importance de la potion de conservation des aliments que vous vous apprêtez à nous enseigner. **

Devant ce savant mélange d'ironie et de flatterie, le professeur Slughorn sembla un instant décontenancé. Il opta pour un sourire satisfait et retourna près du tableau non sans avoir d'abord articulé :

**-Très bien, très bien cinq points pour Griffon...Serpentard. **

Les deux classes fusillèrent le malheureux professeur à ce lapsus qui n'amusa apparemment qu'Althéa qui de toute manière était maintenant d'une très bonne humeur.

* * *

Les deux semaines les séparant des vacances de Noël s'étaient éternisée en un supplice délicieux. Supplice car elle mourait d'y être, elle était littéralement malade d'impatience.Délicieux, car si elle s'en tenait à ses projets, cette journée serait la seule. Et elle la savourait à l'avance avec une joie teintée d'amertume.

Lucius, depuis l'attaque de Sirius, n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher. Le préfet était assez intelligent pour savoir que les capacités d'Althéa en sortilège pouvaient se retourner contre lui très facilement. Sagement il attendait que le temps passe. Il ne s'affichait avec personne d'autre, laissant à Althéa le statut officiel de « petite-amie de Lucius Malfoy ».

Les attaques des Serpentards avaient perdu de leur piquant, et devenaient répétitives. Alth ne mangeait presque plus, était vite écœurée, les cours devenaient fades, ce jour prochain des vacances faisant office de carapace, de repas, de jardin secret.

Elle atténuait tout.

Sa seule limite, celle de la discrétion. Elle voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention par un changement d'attitude. Sa répartie était donc toujours aussi cinglante pour qui la méritait.

Mais elle passait la plupart de son temps seule, même au milieu de la foule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres qui faisait parti de sa façade bien rodée. Derrière cette apparence, elle pouvait penser à ce qu'elle voulait. En l'occurrence, à celui qu'elle voulait.

Enfin, la fin des cours arriva.

Le lendemain elle prendrait, ainsi que la plupart de ses condisciples, le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait chez eux pour deux semaines. Mais surtout, dans trois jours, lundi 21 décembre elle passerait l'entière journée avec Sirius.

Elle se passa une fois encore de diner, ayant pour une fois une raison à peu près valable de le faire. Althéa avait choisis de profiter du dortoir provisoirement désertée pour faire sa malle. L'ambiance festive de Noël avait atténué les tensions entre ses nouvelles camarades et elle, mais Althéa n'en préférait pas moins cette pièce lorsqu'elle était vide.

Sa valise fut vite remplie (elle ne serait absente que deux semaines après tout) et avant même le retour des autres Serpentards Althéa s'était couché, espérant sans trop y croire s'endormir très vite pour être plus rapidement à lundi.

Elle se trouvait ridicule, pathétique, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps Alth' était bien, et dissimulée par les lourdes tentures vert émeraude elle ne retenait pas un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

_[Dimanche 20 décembre_

_Chambre d'Althéa]_

Elle n'était même pas de retour depuis 48h et pourtant s'il n'y avait eu Sirius et la perspective de leur rendez-vous le lendemain, Althéa serait retournée sans la moindre hésitation à Poudlard.

N'allez pas croire qu'elle n'aimait pas ses parents. Bien sur qu'elle les aimait, mais trop de choses s'étaient passé au cours des quatre derniers moins. Des choses dont ils étaient inconscients. Et Althéa même avec la meilleure volonté du monde ne parvenait à redevenir leur bébé, la petite fille qu'elle était encore aux dernières vacances d'été.

La bienveillance protectrice de sa mère l'irritait. Elle étouffait quand celle-ci cherchait à lui tirer les vers à propos d'un éventuel petit-ami, car qu'elle autre raison aurait pu pousser sa chère fille à changer de maison si ce n'est un homme? Quant à l'éternel sourire en coin de son père, semblant signifier « Même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais ce que tu fais », il la rendait malade.

Non, il ne savait pas, sinon ce sourire aurait disparu plus vite que neige au soleil.

Elle ne se sentait plus à sa place, ce constat lui sautait au visage depuis son arrivée la veille . Mais où était-elle sa place maintenant? A Poudlard, honnie par son ancienne maison, et considérée comme une arriviste dans la nouvelle ? Elle en doutait. Mais sa place n'était pas non plus dans sa confortable chambre, au sein de la maison de son enfance, qui ne lui renvoyait que l'image d'une gamine qu'elle n'était plus.

La pièce était pourtant chaleureuse, sans rien d'infantile. Nulles peluches ne la dévisageaient depuis son lit. Nulles starlettes souriants depuis un poster. Les murs, peints d'un jaune vif procurait la lumière que le capricieux soleil anglais oubliait parfois de fournir. Une petite banquette orange aux multiples cousins bigarrés parvenait difficilement à se nicher entre son grand lit , un bureau cylindre en bois et une psyché ovale piquetée de taches.

Le paysage avoisinant, une campagne vallonnée à peine troublée par quelques constructions, visible par la large porte-fenêtre pouvait s'avérer assez morne par temps gris, mais des voilages perlés rouges en dissimulait la majeure partie.

Quelques bougies, photographies animées et autres souvenirs venaient égayer les murs.

Elle avait refait sa chambre il y a trois ans, et avait reprit plus ou moins consciemment les couleurs de Gryffondor. Et depuis, elle s'y était toujours senti bien.

Maintenant elle étouffait, là comme ailleurs dans la maison de son enfance.

Littéralement.

Ramassant l'un des plaids de son canapé, elle entrebâilla un battant de la fenêtre, le laissant entrouvert pour bénéficier de plus de lumière. L'air nocturne glacé ne la dérangea pas pour une fois, sa frilosité en veille. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe mouillé qui l'amenèrent auprès du portique de son enfance. Althéa, enfant unique et très indépendante avait passé de nombreuses heures ici, ses pensées s'envolant au même rythme que son corps. Ses petites tracasseries étaient bénignes à l'époque et plus d'une fois elle en avait trouvé la solution en se balançant sous les étoiles. C'est naturellement qu'elle retrouva sa place sur un siège à peine plus étroit que dans ses souvenirs.

**-Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas prendre froid.**

Althéa était chaudement emmitouflé dans son plaid, une jambe repliée sous elle, alors que de l'autre elle se balançait négligemment sur la balançoire, les yeux levés depuis bien trop longtemps vers une étoile au nom étrangement familier. Elle ne s'était pas retournée en entendant des pas, leur légèreté l'informant déjà qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

**-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. **

Sa mère eut un petit rire et murmura :

**-Toujours aussi têtue mais j'aurais essayée au moins. Prends ça alors. **

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé brulante. Althéa extirpa péniblement une main de la couverture à carreaux pour attraper le mug qu'elle serra contre elle tel une bouillotte le temps que le tout refroidisse légèrement.

La jeune fille se retourna pour remercier sa mère alors que celle-ci se posait sur l'autre balançoire du portique. Elle lui ressemblait, beaucoup même. Meredith Buttler était juste légèrement plus petite que sa fille, et ses cheveux bien qu'ayant longtemps eut la longueur de ceux d'Althéa s'étaient avec le temps mués en un carré dynamique. Physiquement elles étaient proches, même si son caractère lui venait plutôt de la branche paternelle.

Althéa s'en voulut de penser cela, mais sa mère était une adorable girouette qui vivait par procuration à travers sa fille une adolescence depuis longtemps révolue. Enfin, qui tentait de la revivre serait plus exact car Althéa n'était que très rarement loquace à ce sujet.

**Puisque tu m'as fait sortir, parle moi de lui.**

Althéa hésita à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait absolument rien demandé, mais sa mère ne renoncerait pas à cette conversation. Autant s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

**-Qui?**

Enfin, elle pouvait bien la laisser mariner quelques instant tout de même.

**-Celui avec qui tu sors, celui qui met des étoiles dans tes yeux.**

Comme sa mère ne pouvait vu son orientation voir son visage, Althéa s'autorisa une grimace. Il s'agit là de deux personnes différentes maman, mais la formulation est tout à fait adéquate...La simple idée d'expliquer à sa mère la situation dans laquelle elle s'était emmêlée pour d'obscures raisons de fierté et de conviction politique était risible. A la candeur de sa mère se mélangeait une réelle volonté de ne pas se préoccuper de tout de qui pouvait être considéré comme sérieux ou grave, tout ce qui devait soit disant concerner les adultes. A sa décharge, Mérédith venait d'une famille sorcière aisée où son grand-père en véritable patriarche avait toujours déchargé sa femme et ses trois filles de toutes responsabilités. Mais Althéa ne comprenait plus cette tendance marquée à faire l'autruche, pas plus que sa mère ne comprendrait ses raisons si elle les expliquait. Elle donna donc la seule réponse possible, une semi-défilade.

**-Pas pour l'instant.**

Ni le temps de réponse anormalement long ni le manque d'information ne découragèrent sa mère qui reprit :

**-C'est sérieux?**

**-Oui, je suppose.**

**-C'est pour lui que tu as changé de maison? **

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Pas de la manière dont sa mère l'imaginait, mais c'était bien cause de Sirius qu'elle était passé à Serpentard.

**Je ne peux même pas avoir un nom? **Sa mère avait adoptée une voix de petite fille déçue et Althéa ne put retenir un sourire et rentra dans son jeu.

**-Non. Plus tard peut-être, si tu as été bien sage, faudra négocier ça avec le père Noël. **D'ailleurs, à propos de cadeau de Noël anticipé, elle n'avait pas encore informé ses parents de son absence prochaine ce qu'elle s'empressa de corriger. **Sans rapport Maman mais demain je vois une amie, je resterais probablement dormir chez elle. **

Une note d'espoir traversa la voix de Meredith quand elle se renseigna, dubitative :

**-Une amie, vraiment?**

Althéa soupira faussement exaspérée.

**-Oui, Maman, juste une amie. Rien de croustillant là-dedans. **

**-Bon, tant pis.** Sa mère, bonne joueuse, se releva dans un bruit de maillons métalliques et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille quelques secondes avant qu'Althéa n'entende ses pas décroitre.

**Ne reste pas dehors trop tard. A demain.**

* * *

_[Lundi 21 décembre. _

_Chambre d'Althéa. 8h25]_

Se renseigner sur la quartier magique de Hasting n'avait pas été bien difficile, la bibliothèque de Poudlard étant une source inépuisable de renseignement quand on savait où chercher. Justement King Walk, la principale ruelle sorcière débouchait juste à côté de la poste moldue, Sirius devait bien connaître la ville.

Althéa revissait mentalement la carte, pas question qu'elle se perde et qu'elle arrive en retard!Elle serait ponctuelle, pile à l'heure, en un mot irréprochable. Car il n'était bien sur pas question non plus qu'elle arrive en avance, il ne devait pas savoir à quel point ce jour était important à ses yeux.

C'est pourquoi Althéa tournait en rond dans sa chambre, déjà prête depuis un moment mais ayant encore une demi-heure à tuer avant de transplanter.

Au bout du douzième aller-retour, son miroir se permit une réflexion.

**-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir? Ou changer de tenue, il n'est pas encore trop tard.**

Un regard noir le fit taire.

**-Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va passer la journée dehors par ce temps! Si Black veut des jupettes ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait inviter, je dois suffisamment porter de jupe à Poudlard pour pouvoir me permettre un jean confortable quand je suis ici! Et ce pull est très bien. **

**-Si tu le dis,** persiffla la voix féminine émanant de la psyché.

La jeune brune leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspérée par l'objet. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents pour son sixième anniversaire, et aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne il avait toujours eu un caractère exécrable. Pas étonnant qu'avec une telle présence en permanence dans sa chambre la jeune fille ait développé un certain sens de la répartie. Elle s'y était habituée avec le temps mais elle espérait au moins que ses parents avaient une remise quand ils l'avaient acheté.

Et sa tenue était tout à fait correcte. Sur un jean noir elle avait passé un pull blanc et moelleux dont le large col formait un rabais. Son décolleté n'était certes pas très avantageux mais il mettait en valeur la finesse de sa taille. Et surtout, elle se sentait bien dedans, alors qu'importait l'opinion d'un vieux miroir râleur.

De toute manière, le tout serait la plupart du temps dissimulé par une ses capes, qui ne devrait pas trop déparer au milieux des « manteaux » moldus alors elle n'avait décidément pas à s'inquiéter à ce sujet.

Enfin,au bout d'un temps indécemment long, il fut l'heure de partir. Sa mère l'accompagna jusqu'au portail et lui souhaita une « très bonne journée » d'un air complice. Dans un tournoiement de cape et une pression au ventre qui ne tenait pas seulement à son moyen de locomotion elle se retrouva au milieu de la ruelle sorcière sorcière de Hastings. Les maisons anciennes avec leur colombage la cernaient de part et d'autre. Sans se préoccuper de la nouvelle arrivée, la communauté sorcière s'affairait dans un bel ensemble aux derniers achats de Noël. Le temps de trouver ses repères Althéa prit la direction de la librairie qui marquait la séparation d'avec la ville non sorcière.

Le rue étaient encore plus bondée de ce coté, et la jeune fille craint un instant de ne pouvoir retrouver Sirius au milieu de cette foule. Mais le bâtiment en brique au fronton triangulaire qu'était la poste dominait la rue de quelques marches qu'elle franchit bientôt. D'ici, elle le verrait arriver, car bien sur il n'était pas encore là.

Elle prit place à coté de l'un des piliers de brique et attendit.

L'horloge encastrée dans le fronton du bâtiment, avec ses aiguilles démesurées, semblait la narguer. 9h05...9h10...Sirius que fais-tu, ce n'est pas drôle...Sirius s'il te plait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de retard sa confiance vacilla. Et s'il ne venait pas, si c'était juste une de ses blagues, une petite vengeance. Ne disait-on pas que les meilleures se mangeaient froides... La jeune fille ferma les yeux, juste quelques secondes le temps de se reprendre. Elle se sentait glacée et vacillante et dut prendre appui sur la colonne de brique pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le nœud qu'elle avait au ventre se resserrait chaque seconde d'avantage. Les arguments rationnels fondaient à vue d'œil maintenant qu'elle les examinait, qu'importe qu'il ait accepté de tomber dans un piège pour elle, c'était avant, il avait eut amplement le temps de changer d'avis, de réaliser qu'il ne lui devait rien. Elle était seule, une fois de plus, et elle avait peur, peur de le rester.

Puis soudain, un mouvement agita la foule, et il apparut, sa longue cape flottant autours de lui alors qu'il montait les marches.

**-Je suis … désolé.** Il haletait, encore essoufflé mais affichant déjà ce sourire navré qui lui faudrait il le savait bien tous les pardons.

Sans chercher à dissimuler son soulagement, Althéa lui sauta au coup, l'enserrant dans une profonde étreinte.

Il la serra dans ses bras quelques instants avant de rire.

**Peur que je ne vienne pas? Un Black tient toujours ses promesses**.

Son cœur s'était remis lui semblait-il à fonctionner et le sang à alimenter tout son corps, y compris sa langue.

**-Les promesses peut-être mais la ponctualité ne semble pas être leur point fort... A moins que cela ne te soit propre. **

Elle fit un pas en arrière pour le voir dans son ensemble, ses yeux gris rieurs contrastant avec la mine contrite qu'il tentait d'adopter.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, l'étreinte avait été spontanée mais maintenant qu'Althéa s'était reculée comment devait-elle se comporter ? Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles et avaient plus l'habitude de s'envoyer des piques que des mots doux.

Sirius prit les choses en main avant qu'elle ne puisse se tracasser d'avantage à ce sujet. Il passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Le poids de son bras, la proximité rendirent la scène plus réelle. Rejoignant la main sur sa propre épaule, elle entrelaça ses fins doigts avec ceux plus puissants du jeune homme. Cela semblait si …naturel.

De toute évidence, c'était aussi l'avis de Sirius qui reprit comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'une note de satisfaction perce dans son timbre grave.

**-Je te propose que nous restions du côté moldu, c'est plus prudent. **

-**Oh**, elle était narquoise, ne lui ayant pas encore tout à fait pardonné son retard et les inquiétudes allant de paire,** et depuis quand la prudence est-elle une des qualités du grand Sirius Black? **

Il lui lança un regard amusé la laissant trouver la réponse par elle-même.

**Pour que personne ne nous voit ensemble et ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. **

Elle avait articulé la réponse à mi-voix avant d'hausser les épaules, bonne perdante.

L'un contre l'autre, ils rejoignirent le flot de piétons, se laissant porter par la marée humaine le long des vitrines.

Les importantes chutes de neige annoncées toute la semaine avaient enfin eut lieux, transformant les rues et les maisons en village de pain d'épice saupoudrés de sucre glace.

Un blanc encore immaculé couvrait les toits, sur lesquels se détachait avec netteté les couleurs vives des décorations de Noël. C'était un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Mais comme dans tous les rêves il ne durerait pas éternellement, et au réveil il faudrait revenir à la réalité.

Mais pour l'instant, Althéa était ravissante. Les joues rougies par le froid, ses grands yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur.

Éclatante d'innocence, de cette candeur à laquelle elle ne se laissait pas aller d'ordinaire. Son bonnet de laine ne parvenait pas à contenir toutes ses boucles sombres. Et il aurait fallut plus que ses gants blancs pour la réchauffer totalement, aussi Sirius s'arrêtait-il fréquemment pour la prendre dans ses bras, embrasser ses mains, juste pour ne pas qu'elle gèle prétendait-il.

Le reste du temps, ils se tenaient par la taille, éclatant à intervalles réguliers de rire.

Cela aurait du être leur vie, tout le temps, tous les jours, et non pas juste une journée en cachette. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets, elle aurait tous les autres jours pour les regrets.

Aujourd'hui c'était leur journée.

Quand la cohue des acheteurs les lassa, Sirius les avaient guidés à travers quelques petites rues. Ils s'éloignaient du centre, mais refusait de répondre aux questions d'Althéa quant à leur destination. La réponse vint d'elle même, par l'intermédiaire d'une infinie surface houleuse et mouvante qui s'ouvrit soudain devant eux. La mer venait lécher les rochers dans un grondement grandiose.

**-Tu veux marcher?**

Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, ne prononçant pas le futile « J'adore la mer » qu'il pouvait deviner néanmoins rien qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux.

Ils avaient marchés sur la plage, les galets rendus glissants par la neige fondue roulaient sous leur pieds, manquant plus d'un fois de les faire chuter. Le vent était vif, et à la surface de la mer des vagues d'écumes blanches venaient troubler le bleu sombre de la Manche. Sous les bourrasques, Althéa avait du faire deux tours complets avec son chaud foulard en laine pour ne pas risquer de le perdre, ce qui ne laissait plus paraître que la pointe de son nez et ses prunelles dans son visage rosi par le grand air. Mais même sans distinguer sa bouche, Sirius savait qu'elle souriait, les minuscules plis aux coins de ses yeux le renseignant à ce sujet. Le jeune homme avait pour sa part renoncé à son écharpe, et l'étoffe dépassait dangereusement de sa poche. Il riait, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage telle une crinière, ne paraissant nullement souffrir du froid qui glaçait sa compagne.

La marche contre le vent devint vite un calvaire, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle accepta de s'arrêter un peu. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber souplement, juste assez loin de l'eau pour ne pas risquer d'être éclaboussé. Althéa resta debout un moment, lançant de petites pierre dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'une vague plus importante que les autres ne la fasse battre en retraite. La jeune fille se posa aux cotés de Sirius, son bras contre le sien et dégagea son visage de l'étoffe chaude qui le recouvrait à moitié.

**-Qu'est ce que cela ? **

Sirius avait sorti un petit paquet de sa poche, et d'un geste de baguette avait allumé la fine tige.

Il aspira une bouffée de fumé avec un plaisir évident, lui sourit lèvres closes, le fin bâtonnet blanc coincé nonchalamment entre son index et son majeur avant de recracher des volutes grises en sa direction, divine incarnation de la décontraction.

**-Probablement la meilleure chose inventée par les moldus. Une cigarette, plus souvent nommée clope. Tu le saurais si tu avais choisis ce cours**.

**-En somme, tu fais des travaux pratiques, comme c'est charmant.** Les coins de ses lèvres étaient à peine relevés en un demi-sourire moqueur.

**Je peux ? **

La question était purement rhétorique, elle avait déjà ôté son gant droit et s'était saisie de la cigarette à demi consumée, mettant le frisson qu'elle venait d'éprouver sur le compte du froid plutôt que de la peau de Sirius rapidement effleurée.

Il la laissa faire, un léger sourire donnant à son beau visage un éclat insolent. Le fin poignet blanc qui émergeait des épaisseurs de tissus n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Althéa quand il la mit en garde.

**-Je te préviens, c'est plutôt addictif.**

Les prunelles d'Althéa délaissèrent la cigarette rougeoyante pour s'ancrer dans celle grises de Sirius, son cœur battant douloureusement à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. A cette distance, chaque cils se découpait précisément, ourlant l'anthracite d'une nuance plus sombre tempérée néanmoins par un éclat inhabituel. Elle longea l'arrête droite du nez, caressant du regard la peau marmoréenne jusqu'aux lèvres fines et pâles distendues en un sourire qui laissait percevoir ses dents régulières.

Elle laissa fuser un rire presque silencieux qui se perdit dans les bourrasques, sans pour autant rompre le contact visuel.

**-Les addictions je connais.**

Elle se rapprocha un peu, son cœur toujours aussi emballé mais emplie d'une sereine certitude sur ce qui allait suivre.

Avec une lenteur prémédité, le visage de Sirius s'inclina vers le sien, ses lèvres parcoururent la délicate courbe de sa mâchoire avant de s'égarer dans son cou. Retenant instinctivement sa respiration, Alth sentit son corps la trahir et un frisson la parcourut qui ne devait rien à la température de l'air. La bouche recourbée en un fin sourire railleur, Sirius ralentit encore le mouvement, ses caresses se faisant plus légères et fugaces. Dans un grognement frustré, elle passa sa main qui tenait toujours la cigarette dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme, le forçant à relever la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, scellant ainsi un baiser qui murissait depuis des mois.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût du tabac...Avec une lueur de triomphe dans la rétine, il l'attira d'avantage vers lui, calant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs baisers avaient l'attrait de l'attente trop longue, une impatience néfaste qu'ils tentaient de dominer en s'apprivoisant petit à petit dans une langueur factice qui ne parvenait pas à leur faire oublier que leur temps était compté.

La compétition n'était pas totalement oubliée, mais les arguments étaient désormais d'une suave douceur, suçant les piques et les moqueries avant même qu'ils ne soient pensés, à même les lèvres de l'autre.

Pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs courbes s'emboitaient, peu soucieux de l'inconfort de leur position, agenouillés sur les galets mouvants. Althéa, d'un bras appuyé sur le sol, tentait de conserver un semblant d'équilibre, alors que sa main droite, toujours perdue dans sa chevelure noire, laissait sa cigarette se consumer toute seule dans le vent.


	11. Chapitre X

_Je pensais avoir eu du mal à écrire le dernier passage du chapitre précédent? Ce n'était rien par rapport à celui-ci, alors encore une fois je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis._

_Althéa s'est parfois animé d'une vie propre, et je m'habituerais presque à la voir heureuse, mais bien sur elle fait des rechutes sans lesquelles elle ne serait pas elle-même._

_Enfin bref, à vous de juger, et je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais merci de suivre l'histoire de ma petite Alth'_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Place aux réponses aux reviews:_

_A **Topitop **: Petite phrase pour toi dans ce chapitre, tu la retrouveras sans mal ^^ C'est calme encore, à peine un peu de zéphyr de temps à autres. Combien de temps est-ce que cela va durer c'est une autre question... des pronostics?_

_A **Maarian** : Que dire ? Merci bien sur, c'est tout simple, un petit mot, juste 5 lettres mais sincères._

_A **Selena Flowright **: Waouh. Ça c'est de la review! De celle qui donne un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et la motivation pour ranger de fond en comble son appartement un banal mardi soir de révision.__J'aurais bien répondu par mp mais tu sembles les avoir désactivé, alors je m'épanche ici. C'est mon histoire donc j'ai le droit, na! Je ne reviendrais pas sur les compliments, même s'il m'ont beaucoup touchés, je te dirais juste que non l'histoire n'est pas abandonnée, j'ai même pas mal de passage déjà écrits mais comme je n'écris pas dans l'ordre ce n'est pas une assurance de postage rapide. __En tout cas, je ne pense pas que j'aurais posté ce chapitre aussi vite sans ton commentaire, alors rien que pour ça, merci. __En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur._

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Happily never after - **Pussycat Dolls

Il y a l'amour. Et puis il y a la vie, son pire ennemi, brillamment secondée par la pluie qui se mit à tomber, fine et glacée, à peine quelques secondes, quelques heures? après leur premier baiser. Ils l'ignorèrent superbement avec l'aplomb et l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Sirius Black et Althéa Buttler, enfin réunis, les armes baissées, alors ce n'était pas un petit crachin anglais qui allait mettre fin à cela. Mais quand l'averse se mua en déluge, leur volonté à rester dessous s'émoussa, et ce malgré le légendaire courage des Gryffondors.

Déjà trempé, Sirius prit l''initiative et l'entraina par la main sur les galets instables. Ils battirent précipitamment en retraite, la devanture d'un magasin sur le front de mer leur servant de refuge précaire. Le souffle un peu court, ils se laissèrent tomber lourdement le long du mur avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

Althéa torsada ses cheveux pour en déloger l'eau glacée sans le quitter des yeux. Elle voulait graver ce moment dans son esprit, cette vision de Sirius.

Adossé à la vitrine, ses yeux toujours perdus vers l'océan mais les coins de ses lèvres légèrement relevés, il était magnifique, comme toujours certes, mais la pluie avait plaqué ses cheveux en une masse d'ébène, rendue sa peau luisante, redessiné chacun de ses traits puissants, et le tout avait l'attirance brutale d'une créature sauvage.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne durera pas, il pleut souvent un peu quand la marée change. **

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée de sa soudaine connaissance maritime et soulagée qu'il ne donne pas à la flamme qui la dévorait plus de raison de la consumer.

Il haussa les épaules et répondit à la question informulée, inconscient ou ne jouant pas, pour une fois, de son charme indéniable.

**J'habite ici, je commence à connaître un peu la ville. **

**-Tu vis ici? **

**-Bien sur, je n'allais pas rester toute ma vie chez les Potter!**

**-C'est étrange, **murmura t-elle songeuse**, je me prétends amoureuse mais je ne m'étais jamais demandé où tu pouvais habiter quand tu n'étais pas à Poudlard. Pourquoi ici?**

**-On y venait en vacances avec Régulus quand on était petit. C'était. .. bien.**

Il avait buté sur le nom de son frère, une ride se formant entre ses sourcils alors même que sa bouche souriait à la mention de ses souvenirs avant qu'il ne tempère ses mots.

**-C'est ton frère Sirius, ce sont vos souvenirs. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, peu importe les choix qu'il a fait par la suite**.

Elle s'était blottie contre lui et avait posée sa joue sur le tissus râpeux de sa cape, alors que le bras de Sirius se refermait sur sa taille.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard vers l'étendue grise formée par la pluie combinée à la mer puis posa délicatement son menton au sommet du crâne d'Althéa.

**-Tu as raison, comme souvent.**

Il avait chuchoté la phrase calmement, et Althéa se maudit par avance de rompre ces instants de paix mais c'était trop tentant.

**-Toujours!**

**-Souvent!**

Elle se détourna de lui, boudeuse mais ne resta pas dans son coin bien longtemps.

**-Des moldus nous regardent? **Dans sa poche sa main tâtonnait à la recherche d'un certain bout de bois.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours avant d'hocher la tête.

**-Oui, pourquoi?**

**-Je voulais me sécher,** murmura t-elle dépitée, et elle relâcha la baguette qu'elle venait de trouver.

**-Donc tu avoue ne te servir de moi que comme radiateur de substitution!**

Il jubilait, la pointant du doigt avec emphase, très bon dans son rôle autoproclamé d'ami trahi.

**-Me voilà démasquée,** soupira t-elle tristement en rentrant dans son jeu.

**-Vile serpent!**

Tel l'animal, elle lui tira la langue avant de le reprendre :

**-Je ne serais jamais un serpent, trésor.**

**-Ah vraiment..?** Il paraissait méfiant, toujours dans son rôle de composition. **Et donne moi une bonne raison de penser le contraire!**

Leurs paroles étaient à double sens, ou pouvaient être interprété ainsi mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à analyser au delà des facéties apparentes et elle répliqua la première chose qui lu traversa l'esprit :

**-Les serpents sont des animaux à sang froid!**

Il éclata de rire, repoussant sa tête en arrière.

**-En effet, on ne peut te reprocher ça, ma charmante frileuse, tu es brulante. **

**-Fais attention à ne pas te bruler, alors. **

Ne pouvant résister au défi qu'il devinait dans la phrase, il effleura ses lèvres et elle le repoussa en riant.

**Tu piques trésor**.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée avant de concéder :

**-Oui, en effet. Mais que veux-tu, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être aussi féminin que le charmant Lucius. C'est sur que lui ne risque pas de piquer. **

Elle lui mordilla la lèvre.

**-Aie!**

**-Ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux à toujours parler de l'autre! Bientôt je vais vous organiser un rencart. **

Sa bouche bien dessinée du jeune homme se déforma en une grimace prétendument horrifiée, mais revint quand même demander :

**-Alors comme ça Malfoy parle de moi?**

Elle retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel, alors que Sirius semblait plutôt fier de lui.

**-'Scuse moi d'interrompre tes rêves de mariage avec l'autre blond, mais j'ai froid, moi.**

**-Sois pas fâchée Alth', tu seras la marraine du premier rejetton.**

**-Non mais je rêve! Dire qu'on ne devait pas parler de lui aujourd'hui. **Et cette fois, la brune ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel, alors qu'un Sirius goguenard avait repris sa marche sous une averse qui, comme il l'avait prédit, était presque terminée. Althéa avait naturellement emboité son pas.

**Ou va t-on?**

**-Tu as froid, non? Alors on va se réchauffer.**

**-Et comment? **Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton se voulant innocent, pas certaine de comprendre la bonne chose et sentant ses joues se colorer**. **

**-Avec un café voyons,** et il se renseigna en avisant son visage empourpré**, à quoi pensais-tu?**

Elle lui donna une bourrade dans les côtes.

**-Tu sais exactement à quoi je pensais, car tu as fait exprès de formuler ça de manière ...équivoque.**

Il rit mais ne ne se donna pas la peine de nier.

Le café en question était plus proche du salon de thé que du bar qu'Althéa avait brièvement redouté. L'ambiance était cosy sans tomber dans l'étouffement, et surtout un bon feu de bois ronflait dans la cheminé sur les tables les plus proches étaient déjà toutes occupées mais même de leur table la chaleur restait confortable.

**-Bon choix,** murmura Althéa.

**-Je sais**, lui répondit un Sirius d' une insupportable suffisance.

Un serveur vint couper la réplique de la jeune fille qui mourut sur ses lèvres.

**-Que puis-je vous servir? **

**-Un café noir sans sucre et, **il la dévisagea moqueur, **laisse moi deviner, un thé?**

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle s'adressa directement au serveur, un grand roux dégingandée qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus qu'eux:

**-Un chocolat chaud, blanc s'il vous plait.**

Dans un claquement de langue, Sirius décréta dès que le serveur se fut éloigné :

**-Pur esprit de contradiction. **

Elle lui renvoya son meilleur sourire angélique.

- **C'est plus festif c'est tout, et tu pourras manger les marshmallows si tu veux.**

Il leva les yeux aux ciels, l'air dépité par ses enfantillages mais répondit tout de même :

**-D'accord.**

Le nez plongé dans leurs tasses respectives, ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Sirius finit le premier, alors qu'un groupe d'adolescentes entrait dans le café, et passait devant leur table.

Naturellement, il accorda un de ses sourires à une charmante blonde qui le lui rendit.

Dans un tintement de porcelaine, Althéa reposa un peu brusquement sa tasse sur sa soucoupe et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de son poignet alors qu'elle susurrait :

**-Goujat, Casanova à la noix. Rappelle toi, aujourd'hui c'est moi. Tu te remettras en chasse demain.**

Il sourit, apparemment insensible à la douleur, et lui lança, provocateur :

**- Tu es indétrônable, en douterais-tu?**

Comme pour étayer ces mots, il lui murmura d'une voix trop légère pour être crue.

**« Ton nom est dans mon cœur comme un grelot.**

**Et comme tout le temps, je frisonne**

**Tout le temps, le grelot sonne et le nom sonne »**

Elle effleura les phalanges de la main masculine posée sur la table, remonta jusqu'au marques qu'elle venait de lui infliger et poursuivit d'une voix altérée.

**-Non, non mon cher amour, je ne vous aimais pas.**

La jeune brune secoua la tête comme pour sortir de sa torpeur, et reprit son timbre habituel.

**Tu serais un très mauvais Cyrano, trésor. Je t'imagines mal restant dans l'ombre d'un autre toute une vie, tu as trop besoin de sentir les regards sur ta petite personne. Mais qu'importe tu n'as pas besoin de te couler dans les mots d' autrui. Si j'avais voulu d'un poète ce n'est pas toi que j'aurais invité. **Comme pour faire passer le commentaire acerbe, elle enchaina :

**Et puis d'ailleurs, comment connais-tu la littérature moldue?**

**-Cela a été une phase de mon insurrection familiale, même si comme ne manque jamais de rappeler James j'ai rapidement bifurqué vers les magazines de charme. Et toi?**

Elle haussa les sourcils, pensant sans le formuler un ironique, **«** Magazines de charme comme c'est étonnant ».

**-Mon grand-père, il est né moldu et il a tenu à me faire découvrir quelques classiques. **Un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres en remémorant le vieil homme et leurs heures heureuses passées ensembles, puis l'amertume revint au galop. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette fille, de ce sourire sans importance. Sirius était programmé ou presque pour faire le beau dès qu'une ravissante créature apparaissait, il ne s'en rendait même plus compte tant c'était devenu instinctif. Le problème n'était pas là mais dans la découpe des vers avec lesquels il avait voulut se faire pardonner.

« Je t'aime, j'en suis fou, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop / De toi je me souviens de tout, j'ai tout aimé. » Où sont-ils ces vers Sirius, ceux qui encadrent magnifiquement ceux que tu as cités. Est-ce parce que le mot amour est mentionné que tu les as tronqués? On ne récite pas de poèmes si on a peur des mots. Ou alors est-ce la seule citation que tu connais, et que tu récites, consciencieusement, à chaque proie?

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle réponse elle redoutait le plus, aussi elle ne l'attaqua pas sous cet angle.

**Si tu tiens vraiment à paraître cultivé, au moins choisis bien tes citations, et tu n'auras pas à les couper, dis moi pour te moquer de ma réaction « Qu'est ce que la jalousie, sinon le reflet de ses propres échecs?», ou si tu veux te justifier alors « Pour les hommes, l'infidélité n'est pas l'inconstance », soit humoristique « Les crocodiles vivent cent ans, les roses trois jours. Pourtant on offre des roses». Ce n'est pas ce qui manque! Les belles phrases déjà toutes écrites, bien tournées, qu'il n'y a plus qu'à déclamer avec la bonne intonation.** Ses yeux bleus à peine cernés de noir s'étaient agrandis. J**e te veux toi, tes mots, tes pensées, pas ton baratin soigneusement élaboré pour faire craquer des filles déjà conquises.**

**Allez, je t'écoute!** Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du ton qu'elle avait progressivement haussé, attirant l'attention des tables avoisinantes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était d'un coup tellement énervée.

**-Les hommes c'est comme les chiens, ça mord parce que ça a peur**, prononça t-il avec application en la fixant.

Et la tension, devenue palpable à leur table retomba d'un coup. L'intensité qui menaçait de faire voler en éclat son cœur diminua, le brouhaha des conversation reprit autours d'eux et elle ravala ses larmes en souriant presque.

**-Tu vois que tu peux être très convainquant, quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Bien sur que j'ai peur. Je crève de peur Sirius, alors...**

Elle fit un geste de la main, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour décrire son état, ses doutes.

**-Alors tu me pousses à la faute, espérant que je sois celui qui va tout gâcher, et pas toi. **

Elle eut un petit rire désolé avant de prononcer :

**-Exactement**

**- Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir. Et tu vas probablement me faire plus mal que l'inverse.**

Elle s'était reprise et dans un rire conclut :

**- N'exagérons rien. **

Ils avaient bu une deuxième boisson chaude, sans haussement de voix cette fois, juste les enfantillages habituels, rire des moustaches de lait de l'une, se proposer de les essuyer, les effacer, s'embrasser, puis s'arrêter quand l'un des deux se rappelle enfin qu'ils sont quand même dans un lieu public.

Puis ils étaient retournés se promener, Althéa l'avait dissuadé de fumer, car selon elle ses lèvres avaient meilleurs goût sans tabac. Il avait cédé, de mauvaise grâce mais il avait cédé.

Et maintenant ils déambulaient dans une après-midi qui s'éternisait sans qu'elle puisse dire si la nuit était proche ou s'ils venaient juste de dépasser l'heure du déjeuner.

**-Attends moi là.**

Surprise, elle le regarda se faufiler, rapidement englouti par une foule toujours aussi dense. Althéa elle-même était déportée par cette masse aux cent visages uniquement préoccupés à finir les achats à temps. Mais les faces moroses bien loin de l'esprit de Noël ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle était au dessus de ça, elle planait sous d'autres cieux, beaucoup plus bleus, beaucoup plus beaux.

Le courant humain la repoussa le long des façades aux côtés d'un Père Noël plus vrai que nature. Il lui sourit et entama un nouveau cantique. Elle ignorait les paroles, mais mémorisa vite le refrain, et nimbée de cet éclat que procure le bonheur le reprit avec lui, mêlant sa voix mélodieuse au profond baryton du vieil homme.

Elle était ridicule, sans doute, mais elle était heureuse et Althéa aurait voulu partager cette joie avec tous ceux présents.

Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent, et se rappelèrent l'espace de quelques secondes en contemplant une jeune fille aux yeux brillants et un vieux monsieur enrobé que les fêtes de fin d'année n'étaient pas juste un prétexte aux cadeaux. Puis le chant s'acheva dans un trémolo grave et le charme se rompit. Les « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le robot du petit dernier! », « Fichue rupture de stock, où vais-je bien pouvoir trouver du foie gras maintenant? » reprirent le dessus.

Tant pis, elle aurait essayé, de toute manière Sirius venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision, l'heure n'était plus au chant.

Althéa prit congé du faux père Noël, qui la dévisagea ainsi que le jeune brun qui se dirigeait vers eux, avec bonhomie.

**-Joyeux Noël jeunes gens**, il accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ? **Demanda t-elle, plus curieuse qu'agacée.

Avec un sourire désarmant, il ouvrit le poing, et dévoila une fine bague en argent.

-**Je t'ai vu la regarder tout à l'heure dans cette boutique. **

Althéa resta quelques instant muette à fixer le bijoux et Sirius dut se méprendre sur la cause de son silence.

**Je sais que tu ne porte jamais de bague mais je trouvais que celle-ci te correspond bien. **

**-Je n'en porte pas parce qu'on ne m'en a jamais offert de suffisamment belle, c'est tout. Et celle-ci est splendide.**

Du bout de l'ongle, elle dessinait le contour des pierres, le grand onyx noir monté en bâte, encadré de chaque coté par trois minuscules pierres de lune d'un blanc laiteux. La monture ovale encadrait les pierres et l'argent renvoyait les lumières avoisinantes.

**En quoi est-ce qu'elle me ressemble?**

**-Noir et blanc, cela résume bien ta dichotomie entre ce que tu es et ce que tu laisse paraître. **

Plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, Alth leva légèrement les sourcils avant de repousser en une bourrade amicale le jeune homme.

**-Dichotomie? Sirius, combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas répéter les mots dont tu ne connais pas le sens juste parce que tu as entendu Rémus les dire?**

Bien sur, le brun ne laissa pas passer cet affront et se vengea à coup de boules de neige. Elle riposta et une bataille endiablée s'engagea qui les laissa tout deux essoufflés et dégoulinant.

**-Tu sembles toujours oublier que je suis au moins aussi doué que toi et Rémus.**

Elle se releva péniblement du tapis de neige dans lequel ils étaient allongé et s'appuyant sur son coude domina un Sirius toujours étendu.

**-En sortilège en tout cas, je suis la meilleure. **

**-Tsss, il fallait bien te laisser gagner devant eux.**

**-Menteur, j'ai toujours été la meilleure en duel.**

Il eut un haussement d'épaule assez cocasse puisqu'il était toujours étendu, et qui devrait s'interpréter comme un **« Si tu le dis » **et qu'elle prit comme un signe de sa mauvaise foi devant son indéniable supériorité.

Il murmura un très mature** « M'en fout, en métamorphose c'est moi » **qu'il accompagna d'un sourire mystérieux.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son ventre, et fixa avec lui un ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.

**-Il va bientôt falloir que tu y ailles...**grogna t-il mécontent quand les premières étoiles s'allumèrent.

Elle resta silencieuse, étonnée et il explicita.

**Il se fait tard, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.**

Ce n'était donc que ça se rassura Althéa qui sentit son ventre se décontracter.

**-Et toi tu veux te débarrasser de moi?**

Il s'empressa de répondre :

**-Non, non, au contraire...**

Et elle éclata de rire de le voir tomber dans le panneau aussi facilement.

**-Sirius j'avais dit un jour. La journée est passée mais il nous reste encore la nuit. Je croyais que tu le savais.**

Elle ne le voyait pas mais elle eut l' impression que la cage thoracique du jeune homme avait été déchargée d'un poids et son souffle souleva plus haut sa tête quand il articula un simple** « Oh ».**

* * *

_[Appartement de Sirius_

_Lundi 21 décembre, soir]_

**-C'est chez toi?**

La jeune fille fit quelques pas dans la pièce principale où ils venaient de transplaner, détaillant les photographies sur les murs qui autrement étaient plutôt vides. Les maraudeurs lui souriaient dans les cadres, parfois rejoints par d'autres personnages. Une Lily qui tout en enlaçant James lui adressait des signes de la main, un couple qu'elle reconnaissait pour les avoir vu à King Cross comme les parents Potter, une cousine plus âgée de Sirius qui malgré son uniforme vert avait gagné sa place sur le mur, Andromède ou un nom du même genre lui semblait-il.

La voix grave s'éleva dans son dos.

-**Oui, payé avec l'argent d'un autre paria de la famille. Entre moutons noirs on s'entraide.** L'amertume perçait entre les couches d'amusement. **Je n'y suis pas souvent, alors la déco est encore sommaire.**

**-J'aurais dit minimaliste. **

Le parquet crissa et en un instant il fut contre son dos, ses bras enserrant fermement sa taille alors que son nez se perdait dans les boucles odorantes.

Il articula, susurra contre son oreille, son corps pressé contre le sien, en une question rhétorique :

**-Alors que fait-on?**

Son souffle était brulant, mais Althéa tremblait sous le coup de doutes qui choisissaient ce moment précis pour faire leur retour. Ils n'étaient pas nouveaux, c'étaient les mêmes, toujours les mêmes depuis sa cinquième année.

Il était Sirius Black, l'inconstant, charmant, versatile, exigeant Sirius Black. Scabreux et gouailleur. Tous ces traits de caractère qui l'avait fait l'aimer, et plus encore le repousser.

Lui ne l'aimait pas, bien sur que non, même si la journée écoulée avait pu en donner l'illusion. Il la désirait, c'était ce tout ce à quoi elle aurait droit. A cette convoitise qui ne se drapait même pas sous le langage imagé de l'amour.

Bien sur, elle savait en donnant ce rendez-vous qu'elle coucherait avec lui. C'était la suite et fin logique de leur histoire avortée, de leur aventure d'un soir aux faux airs d'idylle. Un au revoir inscrit sur leurs corps avec passion, avec amour ou au moins une étincelle suave d'affection qui y ressemblait, avec haine et violence au pire, avec une lenteur insupportable peut-être, mais pas avec cette hâte pressante et pénible qui ôtait tout charme au moment.

Cela devait être magique! Epique! C'était l'apanage des rêves, ils confinaient à la perfection, et celui-ci avait été redessiné tant de fois, avec tant de scenarii possibles qu'il n'avait plus de forme bien particulière, juste un parfum d'absolu, une beauté soupirée, un goût d'achèvement.

Il n'avait pas le droit de juste tirer son coup, elle avait besoin que se soit grandiose! Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois, parce qu'il fallait que ca en vaille la peine! Elle avait sacrifié son bonheur à cause de ses bravades, et maintenant elle renonçait à son orgueil, cette protection si sure, pour lui.

Mais il semblait s'en foutre.

Alors elle le maudit, lui, Lucius et tout les autres qui prenaient son corps pour un exutoire charnel, qui sous prétexte qu'ils la croyaient forte s'autorisaient allusions et sous-entendus sans tact, qui piétinaient allègrement son cœur de gamine.

Mais elle était lasse de se débattre, de défendre une vertu, une innocence depuis longtemps perdue, et puis elle le voulait, autant ou plus, probablement plus que lui, alors il ne comprendrait surement pas les subtiles objections que lui soumettait son esprit. Le problème était surement là, elle voulait plus, elle voudrait toujours plus que ce qu'il pourrait lui donner, que ce qu'elle pourrait prendre. Mais il était là, pour une nuit seulement. Alors elle délaissa son amour-propre, et se laissa couler dans le moule de toutes les autres, la magie évaporée, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant des illusions perdues.

Les yeux brillants, Althéa se retourna pour lui faire face et caressa la peau douce dans le creux de son poignet avant de murmurer :

**-Ce pourquoi je suis venue je suppose. **Son timbre était légèrement fêlé mais il n'y prit pas garde.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut d'abord.

Mais d'un doigt, il lui releva le visage, et la scruta longuement.

**-Petite idiote**, ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'on aurait le croire en train de prononcer les plus belles déclarations, **qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi? **

Il replaça une mèche volage derrière son oreille et l'embrassa doucement sur le front dans, dans un baiser chaste, pur, sincère.

Et dans la grâce posée du moment, Althéa comprit. Qu'importait si ce n'était pas exactement de l'amour. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix déterminer ce que c'était? C'était réel.

Et ses doutes se turent.

Au final, peut-être que la nuit serait épique.

**- La question pour l'instant est, que va tu faire avec moi?**

* * *

Étendus l'un près de l'autre, dans un lit aux allures de champ de bataille, Sirius, les bras croisées derrière sa nuque, attendait qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Alors il se résolut à rompre le silence de la pièce où semblaient s'éterniser l'écho de leurs soupirs languides, épaississant l'air.

**-Je t'attendrai. **

**-C'était si bien? Je suis flattée. **

Le faible rayon de lune donnait à sa peau pâle une délicieuse transparence, une sensuelle féerie, et son sourire épanoui n'éclipsait pas l'éclat de ses prunelles. Elle se redresse un peu sur l'oreiller, passa sa main sur ses yeux où naissaient de légères cernes mais son regard arrêta de pétiller quand elle reprit.

**-Il ne faudrait mieux pas, tu pourrais attendre longtemps. Tu mérites mieux que ça. **

Il fronça les sourcils devant les non-dits de cette phrase.

**-Et toi ? **

**-Moi, j'ai pris ma décision il y a longtemps.** Elle s'était relevé et s'étira sans se soucier du draps qui glissait et révélait ses formes.

**Même si c'était pour les mauvaises raisons.** Elle lui sourit malicieuse, tout leurs éclats de voix lui semblaient si loin. Et si je parviens à sauver l'un d'entre vous, de l'un des nôtres, alors cela n'aura pas été vain.

**-Tu es folle..**. prononça t-il admiratif, alors que sa main parcourait machinalement le dos de la jeune fille.

**-Je suis amoureuse de toi, alors bien sur que je suis cinglée.** Léger les mots, tout léger, pour ne pas le brusquer, ne pas lui mettre de couteau sous la gorge même maintenant. Tout en rattachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, pour minimiser leur impact. Qu'il ne se sente obligé de rien, surtout maintenant que c'était presque fini. **Mais ça en vaut la peine. **Sous le ton déterminé se devinaient les angoisses, et derrière les six mots, un credo qui la rassurait.

**Tu crois que cela va être aussi horrible qu'on le prédit? **

**-Tu ne devais pas oublier tout ça pour une journée?**

Je sais, je gâche tout, encore une fois. Et tu ne veux pas répondre, car je ne vais pas aimer la réponse, et que contrairement à moi tu veux conserver notre bulle de rêve intacte. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

**-Sirius, répond s'il te plait.**

Il se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant comment occulter le sujet sans la brusquer.

**-Il y aura une guerre, c'est presque certain. Mais nous sommes du bon coté.**

Son sourire s'étira en une étrange grimace.

**-N'est ce pas ce que disent toujours les deux camps?**

Il rit.

**-Mais nous c'est vrai.**

Il la fit rouler sous lui et immobilisa ses fins poignets au dessus de sa tête.

**A moins que tu nous trahisse. **Le sourire était carnassier.

**-Quelle idée! Jamais! **

**-Tu devrais pourtant y songer. Si cela tourne mal. Si Dumbledore n'est plus en mesure de te protéger, s'il m'.. nous arrive malheur. Si on perds, toi tu as une chance de t'en sortir. **

La visage d'Althéa pâlit, et se força à occulter la vision d'un Sirius mort. Elle pinça ses lèvres et plongea son regard déterminé dans les prunelles grises.

**-Alors je ne voudrais pas survivre. **

Il rit devant son obstination de petite fille têtue.

**-Oh que si. Tu va me promettre de sauver ton exquise peau quoi qu'il arrive.**

Peau si attirante que ses lèvres avaient recommencés à s'y promener librement. Il remonta lentement vers sa tête, ponctuant son ascension de caresses et susurra près de son lobe :

**-Alors j'ai ta parole?**

Elle ne répondit pas, pas directement du moins, mais un gémissement voluptueux s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré elle.

Il s'esclaffa.

**Je prends ça pour un oui.**

* * *

Elle s'était éclipsée au matin, discrète dans la pénombre de la chambre maintenant apaisée. Il fallait partir avant qu'il ne se réveille pour ne pas vaciller et céder à la délicieuse tentation de sa peau, encore, avant que le ciel s'éclaire et qu'elle n'ait dépassé le jour autorisé, avant qu'elle ne réalise peut-être que cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un fabuleux rêve.

Elle avait effleuré des doigts la masse noire de ses cheveux répandue en soleil sur l'oreiller, sentie sur sa peau son odeur encore bien vivace, vérifiée que sa bague était bien à majeur et à pas de loup avait quitté la pièce.

Sur le seuil, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et chuchota dans un sanglot.

**Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas, de toute manière un départ ça ressemble toujours à une fuite.**

* * *

_Un avis? _


	12. Chapitre XI

_Bonsoir bonsoir. _

_Je complétais des passages et à ma grande surprise je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait de quoi faire un chapitre. Donc je poste ce soir ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu. _

_Un chapitre de rentrée, pour ma rentrée :)_

_La fin est sadique (non, enfin juste un peu ^^) mais si je me débrouille bien, celle du prochain chapitre sera pire. _

_Merci à Takinza et CFML Angel de revenir faire un tour du coté review de cette histoire. C'est qu'on prend vite goût aux bonnes choses ^^ Je prendrais le temps de répondre plus en détails ce week-end. _

_Et merci aux nouvelles, j'ai nommé Hlo et Mia ainsi qu'à celles qui me rajoutent en favoris ou alertes. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_G._

* * *

Chapitre XI

**Show must go on**-Queen

_[25 décembre. _

_Salon des Buttler]_

Son nuage de joie ne s'était pas encore dissipé et dans son regard scintillaient encore quelques paillettes de bonheur pur qu'elle prétendait dues à Noël.

Alors que parents de trois générations confondues s'éternisaient à table, et que ses jeunes cousins s'émerveillaient de leurs cadeaux respectifs, Althéa dans le salon s'était installée en tailleur dans son fauteuil de prédilection, celui le plus proche du feu, un nouveau livre ouvert sur ses genoux et ses doigts serrés autours d'une tasse. Mais ses yeux étaient fixes et elle n'avait pas tourné de pages depuis près de cinq minutes. L'arôme du cacao dont elle venait de savourer une gorgée l'avait ramené quatre jours en arrière. C'était un prétexte et elle le savait. Absolument tout lui faisait penser à Sirius. La moindre goutte de pluie, chaque citation, le plus infime sourire, tout la ramenait à lui.

Dans un raclement de chaise, un adulte se leva de la table à manger et les pas trainants s'approchèrent de son fauteuil.

Avec un sourire satisfait, John Buttler, le grand-père paternel d'Althéa se réchauffa près de la cheminé avant de se tourner vers l'ainée de ses petits enfants.

**-J'ai appris par ton père que tu étais passée à Serpentard. J'espère que tu n'auras pas honte de parler à un vieux né-moldu comme moi. **

Ses yeux, si identiques à ceux de sa petite fille, brillaient sous la masse encore épaisse de ses cheveux blancs.

D'un geste sec elle referma son livre, et répondit presque sèchement tant l'affirmation était ridicule :

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!**

C'était la réponde escomptée, il hocha la tête en souriant et reprit :

**-Comment vas-tu?**

**-Cela dépend des jours comme tout le monde, mais pour l'instant très bien.** Pour preuve elle lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant que lui rendit son grand-père. **Enfin j'ai pris un peu froid, rien de grave mais cela a donné à Maman l'occasion de me faire mettre ...ça**. Avec un air critique elle désigna l'épais pull à col roulé aux multiples fanfreluches qu'elle portait.

**-C'est donc ça,** il lui sourit, complice,** je me disais bien que cela ne te ressemblait pas.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Et en plus il gratte. Mais bon si ca lui fait plaisir, après tout c'est Noël!** Conclut la jeune fille avec philosophie.

Il acquiesça distraitement et désigna la fenêtre derrière Althéa.

**-Je parie que c'est pour toi. **

Ses cousins et cousines avaient interrompu leur course effrénée autours du sapin et observaient le gigantesque hiboux grand duc qui voletait à hauteur de la baie-vitrée.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé s'être levé, Althéa avait franchit la distance, ouvert la fenêtre et fait rentrer le hiboux. Sirius?

Ce serait pas raisonnable mais il n'avait jamais été très prudent. Les risques étaient plus amusants, combien de fois lui avait-il répété quand il la taquinait! Et aujourd'hui cette seule idée lui amenait un sourire radieux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refréner.

Délaissant l'écrin, elle détacha en priorité la petite enveloppe et sentit son sourire fondre en une grimace quand elle lut :

_Joyeux Noël._

_A bientôt._

_L._

Lucius. Son petit-ami. Bien sur.

Pas Sirius, pour une fois il respectait les règles qu'elle avait elle-même fixé. Juste une journée, pas de conséquence, retour à la normalité après. Et puis elle avait déjà eu son cadeau de Noël, alors qu'espérait-elle?

Plus satisfaire la curiosité familiale que la sienne, elle ouvrit lentement l'étui de maroquin rouge.

Le coffret contenait une fine chaine en or qui tranchait sur le blanc immaculé du support. Au centre, un pendentif formait dans des volutes alambiquées la lettre A.

Althéa suivit du bout du doigt le motif qui dessinait son initiale.

**Il est magnifique**, murmura sa mère qui contemplait le bijoux admirative.

Sa fille hocha la tête. Le cadeau était sans aucun doute d'un goût sur, et probablement très couteux mais surtout totalement impersonnel. Craignait-il qu'elle oublie comment elle s'appelait ?

Bien sur qu'elle était injuste. Si c'était Sirius, elle aurait adoré le collier. Mais Lucius n'était pas Sirius c'était là tout le problème. Lucius avait du déléguer sa mère, ou un elfe pour acheter le précieux bijou au lieu de venir s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait autorisé. C'est tout ce que vaut un doloris, Darling? Quelques grammes de plaqué or ? Il va falloir trouver mieux.

La déception rendait plus amère encore la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné la trahison du blond.

Elle referma le coffret sèchement.

**-Je vais dans ma chambre lui répondre.**

Ses petites cousines insistèrent pour l'accompagner et Althéa les laissa pénétrer dans la pièce normalement défendue.

Elle se posa sur sa chaise, rouvrit l'écrin de cuir et en sortit la chaine qu'elle fit coulisser entre ses doigts à la lumière de sa lampe.

Quelle ironie. Deux hommes et deux bijoux. Aussi différents que leurs acheteurs pouvaient l'être. De l'or pour le blond, une délicatesse pâle qui attirait les regards alors que la bague de Sirius était plus massive, jouant sur les contrastes, plus symbolique aussi.

Althéa affuta une longue plume noire et distraitement la laissa quelques secondes suspendue au dessus du parchemin, contemplant ses cousines qui avaient ouvert ses placards et essayaient maintenant certaines de ses robes de Poudlard.

L'innocence des fillettes contrastaient avec les mots qu'elle avait en tête, et c'est caustique qu'elle apposa une plume bien acérée sur le papier.

_Darling,_

_La prochaine fois que tu seras à court d'inspiration pour les cadeaux et/ou que tu souhaiteras marquer ton territoire, achète moi une laisse, cela te reviendra moins cher._

_Joyeux noël à toi aussi._

_Althéa._

Elle revint dans le salon pour accrocher le message à un volatile qu'elle dut presque arracher à son cousin qui avait décidé de le garder, « c'est mon cadeau de Noël! ». A force de diplomatie qui se solda par un abandon parental et une promesse d'aller dès le lendemain en acheter un encore plus gros, l'oiseau put partir.

**-J'espère que tu l'as remercié comme il se doit!**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Maman**, assura la jeune fille un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

* * *

[Lundi 4 janvier

Dortoir des septième année. ]

**-Pouah, tu as une mine affreuse!**

Pas de doute Althéa était bien de retour chez les Serpentards, et apparemment la trêve de Noël appartenait définitivement au passé. La septième année qui venait de proférer les quelques mots d'accueil était une solide jeune fille à la chevelure de jais coupé en un carré strict.

Elle soupira.

**-Je suis juste malade.** Puis ajouta avec ironie. **Mais merci, Susan, bonne année à toi aussi.**

Celle-ci renifla devant ce qu'elle considérait visiblement comme une marque de faiblesse, vu sa constitution elle ne devait pas en effet tomber malade souvent. Mais elle se sentit obligé de rajouter :

**-T'avises pas de nous refiler ton truc.**

L'une des autres occupantes de la du dortoir la coupa doucement.

**-Voyons, Susan, laisse la tranquille.** Presque aussi lumineuse que Susan était sombre, Kathryn Brehnian, issue d'une famille écossaise aisée dissimulait derrière son apparence de madone blonde aux grands yeux clairs une fausseté hypocrite qu'elle enrobait souvent de sa voix harmonieuse. Peu étonnée donc par la gentillesse apparente des propos, Althéa attendit la suite.** Cette sois-disant maladie est sans doute juste son nouveau moyen d'attirer l'attention sur elle.**

La brune sourit, décidement les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé ici.

**-Ne m'affuble pas de tes défauts Kathryn. Laisse-moi plutôt deviner la raison de tant d'amabilité... Lucius n'aurait pas une énième fois repoussé tes avances?**

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le préfet semblait avoir une profonde aversion pour la jeune blonde qu'il voyait pourtant régulièrement dans et en dehors de l'école car comme elle ne manquait jamais de le rappeler, leurs parents s'entendaient « siii biiien ».

Et Kathryn Brehnian qui depuis son enfance devait s'imaginer fiancée à lui en ressentait une rancœur certaine qu'elle n'hésitait pas à déverser sur Althéa. Mais en privé seulement, elle n'aurait pas voulut ternir sa si angélique réputation.

Ne démentant pas, ce qui voulait tout dire, la serpentard tenta néanmoins d'avoir le dernier mot :

**-Ah moins que sa petite maladie ne dissimule un secret moins innocent. Qu'en dis-tu Susan?**

L'interpellée haussa les épaules alors qu'Althéa, exaspérée, répétait.

**-C'est une grippe Brehnian, que vas-tu t'imaginer? **

Elle prêchait juste le faux pour savoir le vrai, mais il n'y avait rien à dire, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne sentait pas bien. Mais rien qui ne passerait avec un peu de repos et un bon pull.

L'autre ne répondit rien, bien sur, mais sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La journée avait été éreintante. Depuis la reprise des cours, les professeurs avaient encore augmentés le niveau de difficulté. Les ASPICS étaient encore éloignés de quelques mois, mais pour les élèves de septième année chaque jour semblait être un jour d'examen. Ce jeudi n'avait pas été en reste et c'est découragée par la masse de devoir qui l'attendait qu'Althéa prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle disposait d'une heure environ avant le diner, bien trop peu pour rédiger son essai de métamorphose, mais elle aurait sans doute le temps d'effectuer les recherches préalables, et elle pourrait le rédiger plus tard dans la salle commune.

Son sac à l'épaule, elle erra quelques secondes entre les étagères avant de trouver une table vide. Au moins ici n'avait-elle pas besoin de feindre l'indifférence ou un quelconque sentiment faussé. Elle pouvait être elle-même, et cela faisait du bien.

Malgré sa lassitude c'est sereine qu'elle sortit de quoi écrire et ses parchemins de métamorphose, mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se fixer, une autre tache requérant son attention et elle abandonna vite le devoir au profit d'une nouvelle feuille vierge. Son dernier rapport remontait au mois dernier, et si les informations récoltées étaient peu nombreuses, elle devaient tout de même intéresser leur directeur.

Concentrée sur ses souvenirs, elle dépeignit ses condisciples dans une nuance de tons allant du gris clair au noir profond. Les mangemorts, ceux qui voulait grossir les rangs, les leaders convaincus, les âmes épeurées n'ayant pas la volonté de dire non étaient cités et catalogués ainsi que les noms des rares ne voulant pas s'en mêler et qui avait l'autorité nécessaire pour qu'on ne tente pas de les rallier de force.

Sur le parchemin, la jeune fille tissait des connections entre les bribes de phrases qu'elle saisissait au détour des conversations, esquissait parfois des hypothèses, et quand au hasard d'une congratulation dans la salle commune elle apprenait une information concernant la vraie vie, le monde en dehors de Poudlard, c'est avec une joie féroce qu'elle la consignait.

Mais même étirés, développés, les renseignements étaient peu nombreux et parfois ils pesaient si peu lourds face à ce à quoi elle avait renoncé. Vingt centimètres de parchemin contre une vie heureuse, certes parfois un peu fade mais accueillante et animée.

Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour boucler son rapport qu'elle rendrait avec son prochain devoir de métamorphose au professeur MacGonagall qui se chargerait de le faire suivre. Devoir qui n'avait pas du tout avancé et auquel elle allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement maintenant.

En prenant garde à ne pas racler sa chaise sur le sol, elle se leva pour aller chercher les livres qui lui seraient nécessaires. Une bande de Poufsouffle se trouvait attablée dans le rayonnage de métamorphose et ils lui adressèrent dans un bel ensemble un regard noir qu'Althéa ignora royalement.

Encombré par les lourds ouvrages, elle revint à sa table et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'une nouvelle personne s'y était installée entre-temps. Elle se félicita d'avoir rangé le rapport au fond de son sac aussitôt celui-ci achevé.

Ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne carmin, elle dévisagea sans vergogne la jeune fille à la cravate verte qui plongée dans sa lecture n'avait pas encore remarqué son retour.

C'était la Serpentarde aux boucles blondes qu'elle avait déjà surpris quelques fois en train de l'observer.

Mais pour l'instant c'était Althéa qui la regardait.

La frêle silhouette semblait inoffensive, presque innocente voutée ainsi au dessus de son livre. Elle mordillait un de ses ongles dénué de tout vernis, et repoussait à intervalle régulier une boucle dorée qui s'obstinait à lui tomber devant les yeux.

Althéa toussota et la jeune fille se redressa brusquement, ses prunelles noisette reflétant un étonnement sincère. Puis elle sourit, d'un sourire réel, dénué de rancune ou de peur, que l'on n'avait pas accordé à Alth depuis longtemps ici.

**-Oh.** La jeune fille fixa Althéa, puis les affaires à coté d'elle, et son regard revint finalement à Althéa. **Il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?** Son sourire n'avait pas disparu même si ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une délicate nuance de rose.

C'était faux, il y avait d'autres tables de libre et Althéa hésita à le lui faire remarquer mais à quoi bon. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

**-C'est bon, tu peux rester. **

Elle passait déjà pour une traitresse aux yeux d'une bonne moitié de l'école, elle n'allait pas leur donner raison en faisant preuve de méchanceté gratuite.

La septième année se rassit, ouvrant au douzième chapitre le livre qui lui avait parut le mieux convenir. Elle lut quelques phrases avant de relever la tête agacée.

La blonde la fixait toujours.

-**Je m'appelle Marian.**

Alth' acquiesça sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

-**Je suis Althéa Butt-**

**-Oh, je sais qui tu es**! L'interrompit la jeune blonde.

-**Ah.**

L'onomatopée fut prononcé d'un ton neutre. Vu ce qui se disait sur son compte, elle doutait que le fait que l'autre la connaisse soit flatteur.

**-Tu es celle qui a été transférée de Gryffondor. **

**-Oui. Un problème avec ça?** Un reste de loyauté la poussa à poser la question sur un ton bravache.

**-Non, pourquoi? Je devrais?**

**-Heu..non, bien sur que non.**

Un ange passa. Althéa après s'être morigéné mentalement s'apprêtait à se remettre à ses devoirs quand Marian murmura innocemment.

**-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis.**

La brune fronça les sourcils cherchant la provocation mais il ne semblait pas y en avoir. Elle répondit, ironique.

**-Perspicace dis-moi. Disons que la plupart n'ont pas vraiment apprécié les choix que j'ai fait ces derniers temps.**

Marian hocha la tête d'un air docte mais rougit furieusement quand Alth reprit la parole.

**-Tu n'avais pas l'air très entourée non plus quand tu m'observais dans la salle commune. **

**-Ah, tu as remarqué...**répondit la blonde d'une petite voix.

**-Bien entendu, tu n'étais pas vraiment discrète. **

**-Je suis plutôt amie avec les Serdaigles.** Se justifia t-elle songeusement.

**-Et ou sont-ils ce soir?**

**-Le mardi ils travaillent dans leur salle commune. Il y a plein de livre là-bas, partout le long des murs, alors ils n'ont pas toujours besoin de venir ici. Ils m'ont fait entrer une fois, c'était impressionnant.**

**-Tu as des étoiles dans les yeux quand tu parles des livres, **commenta Alth avec un sourire. **Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec eux à Serdaigle?**

**-Je n'en ai pas pas la moindre idée** murmura t-elle gênée en recommençant à se mordiller l'ongle. **Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi le Choipeaux m'avait envoyé à Serpendard.**

Althéa observa attentivement la jeune fille, et une lueur de compréhension anima son visage.

**-C'est donc pour ça que tu es venu me parler... Tu t'es dit que si j'avais pu changer de maison, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre le choipeau s'était trompé, et que c'était peut-être le cas pour toi aussi. **

**-Oui...quelque chose comme ça.**

Althéa eut pitié et s'en voulut d'avoir donné de faux espoir à cette gamine. Elle adoucit sa voix.

**-J'ai bien peur que les erreurs de ce type ne soient très rares. Je doute que tu puisses changer de maison. C'est si terrible que ça pour toi ?**

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception et parvint à sourire.

**-Non, probablement pas. Et puis, il ne me reste plus qu'un an et demi à faire. **

Une sixième année...son principal problème à l'époque, était les sortilèges informulés. Ce qui vu ses soucis actuels lui paraissait bien dérisoire.

Faute d'autres sujets, elle demanda tout de même pour alimenter la conversation :

**-Et les informulés, tu t'en sors?**

La blondinette haussa les épaules, apparemment soulagée du changement de discussion.

**-Ca dépend des jours. C'est encore loin d'être parfait.**

**-Un moyen sur de s'améliorer, qu'on vous jette un sortilège de mutisme enfermé dans une pièce déserte avec juste ta baguette.**

**-C'est du vécu?**

Elle hocha la tête distraitement, encore dans ses souvenirs.

**- L'humour selon Sirius.**

**-Sirius Black? **

Alth leva les yeux aux ciels.

**-Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Sirius ? **

**-Un Poufsouffle de troisième année.**

**-Vraiment? Intéressant. Ainsi donc Sirius n'est pas unique au monde, il faudra que je pense à lui dire.**

Elle se rembrunit, se rapellant de l'image qu'elle donnait aux Serpentards.

**Oui, enfin s'il me reparle un jour. **

**-J'en ai entendu parler. Tu n'y a pas été de main morte. **

La brune la dévisagea, soudain glaciale.

**-Rappelle moi pourquoi je te parle? **

**-Parce que je suis la seule à t'adresser la parole sans t'insulter peut-être ? **

La répartie prononcée entre innocence et insolence arracha un rictus à Althéa.

**-Je comprends mieux. **

**-Quoi? **

**-Ce que tu fabriques à Serpentard. **

La sixième année adopta une mine outrée mais son regard chocolat était rieur quand elle soupira :

**-Si tu le dis.**

Un gargouillis interrompit la conversation, et la blonde s'excusa dans un sourire.

**Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille manger. **

Elle se leva et rassembla soigneusement ses affaires. Althéa constata avec surprise qu'elle était plutôt grande, avec ses manies enfantines et sa silhouette fragile elle s'attendait à la découvrir plus petite. Son sac à l'épaule, Marian prit la direction de la sortie, mais ne fit que quelques pas avant de se retourner en direction d'une Althéa toujours assise.

**Tu veux venir ?**

* * *

Son regard la suivait depuis la rentrée de janvier. Tout le temps. Elle le sentait, elle savait au plus profond d'elle quand son regard acier se posait sur sa nuque.

Il devait croire qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Il devait attendre, parier sur le temps qu'elle tiendrait loin de lui, il devait afficher en permanence cet insupportable sourire fier de lui.

Enfin, elle le supposait, car pour confirmer ces hypothèses il aurait fallu qu'elle le regarde, et Althéa refusait de superposer les images de cette journée, leur journée avec ce retour à la réalité.

Mais elle était la seule à ne pas paraitre remarquer l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet, et bientôt les commères de toutes les maisons confondues se mirent, encore une fois, à jaser à ses dépends.

Elle avait tenu cinq jours mais elle devait intervenir avant que la fragile confiance qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir parmi ses nouveaux condisciples ne soit mise à mal. Elle le fit sans délicatesse, l'isolant discrètement à la fin d'une journée de cours. A cette occasion, elle apprécia que contrairement à la gente féminine les hommes ne se sentent pas obligés d'aller aux toilettes en groupe.

**-Viens. Suis moi mais à distance.**

Il sourit, savourant sa victoire avec la nonchalance de celui qui n'a jamais douté de son succès.

**-Ou allons nous ? **

Althéa haussa les épaules avant de désigner une fenêtre et le paysage qu'elle découvrait du menton.

**-Dehors. Personne ne me cherchera la-bas. **

Sans vérifier s'il la suivait bien, elle franchit couloirs et escaliers et commença à marcher à foulées rapides, les bras fermement croisés devant elle, aussitôt que le froid extérieur l'assaillit. Sirius, les yeux rieur, avait calqué sa démarche sur la sienne dès qu'ils furent assez loin du château et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de la taquiner.

**-Toujours aussi frileuse ? Pourtant j'ai souvenir d'une bataille de neige où tu ne te plaignais pas du froid Théa. **

Elle interrompit brusquement sa marche et le fixa interloquée.

**-Théa ? **

**-Oui, je trouve ça joli.** Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste légèrement nerveux qui trahissait que Sirius était conscient du coté gnagnan de sa déclaration , et qui accessoirement chassa sans le vouloir les flocons qui s'y étaient déposés.

Il était tellement adorable à cet instant précis, c'en était trop pour Althéa qui sentit sa gorge se nouer.

**-Bon sang Sirius nous ne sommes pas un couple tu te rappelles! Tu n'es pas supposé me couver du regard toute la journée, et encore moins me trouver des diminutifs « mignons »! **

Il sourit juste, nullement impressionné par son énervement.

**-Tu vas me l'interdire peut-être.**

**-Te l'interdire!** Elle renifla dédaigneuse. **Comme si on pouvait t'interdire quoique se soit sans que tu fasses exactement le contraire! Non, je ne vais pas t'interdire de me regarder, je vais juste te demander de ne plus le faire. **

Il ne perdit rien de son aplomb, et c'est effrontément qu'il demanda :

**-Et tu espères que ça fonctionnera ? **

La jeune fille dessina de la pointe du pieds quelques arabesques dans la neige, puis hocha la tête négativement. Mais elle la releva rapidement, et le scruta, bien déterminé à ne pas laisser dévier la conversation.

**-Pourtant tu le dois. C'est ce que nous avions convenu. Je suis une Serpentard, je suis avec Malfoy, rien n'a changé. Cette journée était juste une parenthèse.**

Sans se départir de son calme, il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante.

**-Dure semaine, hein?**

Il n'avait même pas idée... La chaleur l'enveloppa confortablement et elle en profita quelques coupables secondes, le temps de trouver du courage. Elle inspira profondément son parfum. Les notes de santal se détachaient, apaisantes, et la simple senteur lui remettaient en mémoire tant de souvenirs.

Enfin, elle le repoussa légèrement et commença la tirade des choses qu'elle devait lui dire.

**-Tu ne comprends donc rien! Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de ça ? **Elle engloba de la main leur coin de parc désertique, recouvert d'une neige à peine salie, et surtout eux deux. **Tu crois que ce bonheur dégoulinant m'effraie? Tu crois que je vais à la pèche aux compliments en te repoussant ? Que je veux que tu me rassures ? Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été de ces filles là. Ne me cherche pas d'excuse, je n'en ai aucune. Et il n'y a aucun faux-semblant quand je dis que je veux que tu arrêtes. C'est pas pour nous tout ça. C'est peut-être pour toi, je te le souhaite, pas avec moi en tout cas. Donc je veux que tu t'éloignes. Pour de bon. Va courir après une autre.**

Elle acheva mentalement : « Que tu t'éloignes avec cette démarche décontractée si caractéristique, ton pan de chemise qui dépasse systématiquement de ton pantalon, ce premier bouton que tu refuses d'attacher, cette cravate plus souvent dans ta poche qu'à ton cou , cette fossette qui se creuse quand tu souris, avec ton odeur enveloppante, avec la sollicitude que je trouve toujours dans ton regard planquée derrière l'ironie. Ne m'effleure plus comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ne me frôle plus, ne me touche plus. En bref, ne me tente pas Sirius. Je ne résisterais pas. »

Elle reprit à voix haute.

**C'était une parenthèse Sirius. Plutôt plaisante, non?** Elle trouva le courage de rire. **Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée, tu as réussi à me faire succomber. Félicitation. Quel est le prochain nom sur ta liste?**

Pendant un instant, le jeune homme parut sonné. Il fit un pas en arrière comme pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ses cheveux, éternellement trop longs voletèrent dans l'air froid alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête, attendant qu'elle lui annonce qu'il s'agissait d'un plaisanterie.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, les traits du visage de Sirius se durcissant un peu plus à chaque instant.

**-Ne réduis pas ce qui s'est passé à ...ça.**

**-Je ne réduis rien Sirius. Il n'y a jamais eu plus entre nous. Tu aurais du le savoir. **

Bien droite, le menton levé pour le regarder en signe de défi, Althéa semblait plus grande que son mètre soixante-cinq.

**C'est quoi le problème trésor? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir crier sur tous les toits que tu as gagné? Tu avais parié avec Jamesie et sous prétexte que tu m'a promis le silence tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui dire que c'est bon tu as enfin mis Buttler dans ton lit? **D'un cynisme écœurant les mots griffaient sa gorge, lacérant son cœur au passage mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. **Je m'en voudrais de nuire à tes petites affaires, après tout nous savons bien que tu es déshérité et fauché, dis-moi à combien s'élevait le pari, je paierais.**

Elle s'interrompit un instant, sa diction soigneusement élaborée se faisant plus suave encore.

**Ou alors comptais-tu me faire ta demande? Après tout tu m'as déjà offert la bague... **L'ironie cruelle rendait le cadeau d'une mièvrerie navrante.

Elle caressa du pouce le fin anneau d'argent, se demandant si elle devait le jeter à terre pour parachever la scène, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne lui resterait que cela comme souvenir tangible après cette scène, une fois que ses insinuations auraient portés leur fruit et que son mépris se serait enraciné. Que ces pierres noires et blanches, le noir de ses tromperies, le blanc de ses intentions profondes et surtout la preuve que Sirius la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait, même s'il se laissait encore prendre à ses mensonges grossiers comme maintenant. Alors calmement, elle referma les doigts, dissimulant aux regards l'objet de raillerie qu'elle garderait coute que coute.

De plus la lueur furieuse dans le regard acier l'informa qu'elle avait déjà atteint sa cible, son talon d'Achille, cet orgueil démesuré qu'il portait en bandoulière.

**Reprends-toi, **murmura t-elle condescendante**, la faiblesse ne te va pas. **

Il s'exécuta, mauvais. Ses poings crispés se relâchèrent, et la veine qui gonflait son beau cou d'albâtre s'estompa peu à peu. Mais l'éclat dur des prunelles s'éternisait lorsqu'il ricana. Un rire contraint qui n'avait rien de naturel.

**Qu'y a t-il de drôle ?**

**-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai pu tenir un discours similaire. Décourager des filles qui après une nuit passée avec moi s'imaginaient déjà Mrs Black. C'est étrange d'échanger de rôle pour une fois.**

Il sourit amèrement et Alth' comprit où il voulait en venir.

**-Cela signifie que pour une fois ce n'est pas toi le salaud.** Elle haussa les épaules et un sourire sans joie déforma ses traits, rendus fades sans l'attrait que leur conférait habituellement l'ironie et la colère. Marionnette vidée de l'énergie elle semblait avoir transmise à Sirius en même temps que sa tirade.

**Garce... et adultère même si tu es trop courtois pour le rappeler.** Elle acheva à mi-voix, plus pour elle même que pour le jeune homme. **Oui je suppose que je pourrais vivre avec.**

C'était fini. Elle venait de … pouvait-elle rompre d'avec lui sans qu'ils aient vraiment été ensemble ? En tout cas, quel que soit le nom à mettre dessus, c'était terminé. Il l'avait plutôt bien pris, non? Bien sur elle avait du le provoquer un peu, mais Alth avait toujours su, espéré, qu'il ne partirait pas de son plein gré. Enfin quelques électrochocs, une dose de dédain et il s'était détaché. Ne tenant sans doute pas assez à elle pour se battre, pour lire entre les lignes autre chose que les phrases assassines. Pourtant elle n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher si ce n'est de foutre en l'air sa vie, elle avait toujours été claire, une seule journée, un secret sans engagement ni conséquence. Alth' ne lui avait jamais promis plus. Et maintenant que c'était terminé, personne ne le saurait jamais, et elle pourrait continuer sa mission.

**Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est ce pas ?**

Elle avait été assez dure avec lui pour avoir un doute quant à sa réponse.

Il s'était muré derrière un masque impassible mais leva légèrement les yeux aux ciels quand il l'entendit :

**-Bien sur que non. **

Elle le remercia d'un faible sourire et le regarda prendre le chemin du château sans rien faire pour le retenir.


	13. Chapitre XII

_Comme toujours, ma triade personnelle : **bonjour, merci et bonne lecture. **_

_Un chapitre décisif, dont je doute un peu de l'accueil. Enfin, à vous de voir. _

_Je suis brève car je profite du lieu pour faire une dédicace à ma petite sœur, en étoffant quelques phrases du chapitre X. _

_« Le nez plongé dans leurs tasses respectives, ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Sirius finit le premier, alors qu'un groupe d'adolescentes entrait dans le café, et passait devant leur table. __Naturellement, il accorda un de ses sourires à une **charmante blonde** qui le lui rendit. » _

Le carillon du café retentit, et dans un bel ensemble, un groupe de jeune fille s'avança, troublant de leurs rires frais l'ambiance feutrée du lieu.

D'une diversité incroyable, les adolescentes chez qui se mêlaient teints mats et clairs, prunelles et chevelures de toutes les couleurs possibles se massaient derrière une ravissante blonde, semblant l'encourager vers l'une des tables du fond, n'hésitant pas à la pousser pour cela.

Vêtue d'une courte veste en cuir, sur un jean bleu nuit, un bonnet gris tenant instablement sur sa chevelure, elle se laissait entrainer de bonne grâce, et souriait devant cet enthousiasme, et ce sourire plein de fraicheur dégageait un charme grisant.

Tout en elle respirait la santé et la joie de vivre. Elle était fine, élancée et mince, mais sans atteindre la fragilité sèche des modèles de mode. Dans son visage en cœur s'éternisaient aux coins des paupière et dans l'arrondie des pommettes quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Un air mutin que renforçait son petit nez en trompette constellé de taches de rousseur.

Elle repoussa sa frange et en enroulant machinalement une bouche autours de son doigt, elle envisagea un instant de se faire des mèches, ou alors une couleur. Elle avait envie de changement, de marquer le coup. Auburn peut-être, ou brun. Plutôt brun. Pour faire ressortir ses grands yeux bleus, ceux dont elle avait hérité de leur père comme son frère et sa sœur, mais qui contrairement à eux empruntaient facilement des reflets argents.

Parce qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, que tous sachent. Elle était majeure, officiellement adulte, et légalement tout un monde de nouvelles options s'ouvraient devant elle, .bla Mais plus important, c'était son anniversaire. Et le monde était à ses pieds. Rien n'était impossible.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait en faire de tout ce temps à venir, mais pourquoi arrêter précipitamment son choix alors qu'elle n'avait que des portes ouvertes devant elle? Bientôt, bien trop tôt, il lui faudrait emprunter un chemin, s'y tenir, et ainsi tirer une croix sur les autres, mais pour l'instant elle se tenait au point culminant, à sa cime, sa croisée des chemins où absolument tout était encore possible.

Tout, y compris séduire le divin jeune homme brun qui lui souriait irrésistiblement alors qu'il semblait déjà en très bonne compagnie. Elle lui retourna un sourire plein du plaisir anticipé de ce moment d'amitié partagé, le remerciant pour cette confiance que le regard flatteur insufflait dans ses veines.

Et inconsciente de la scène qui se préparait par sa faute, elle passa son chemin et atteint sa table bien décidée à profiter au maximum de cette soirée. A profiter de la vie.

**Bon anniversaire Sis'**

**Je t'aime.**

* * *

Chapitre XII

**La nuit je mens- **Bashung

_[Quelques minutes plus tard_

_Bibliothèque]_

Le dos légèrement vouté au dessus de sa chaise, il faisait courir sa plume sur le parchemin, son écriture à peine plus sèche que d'ordinaire. Dans les chuchotis feutrés de la bibliothèque, il était à l'affut du moindre bruit de pas convergeant vers leur table de prédilection. James était à son entrainement de quidditch, il en avait encore pour un moment, mais Peter aurait déjà du être là, quant à Sirius il était introuvable depuis la fin des cours.

Lupin lissa distraitement sa plume du pouce, malgré son abandon provisoire il ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir. La pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, le lendemain de la rentrée, et il baignait encore dans cette insouciance à peine teintée de culpabilité qu'ils parvenaient à lui insuffler. La prochaine échéance semblait si loin et les souvenirs de leur dernière virée étaient au contraire bien vivaces. Qu'importait quelques minutes de retard par rapport à ce que ses amis lui avaient apportés depuis sept ans? Ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui tous les mois?

Des pas retentirent. Trop légers pour appartenir à ses amis, et pourtant ils approchaient et se dirigeaient sans hésiter vers lui, vers cette table tout au fond de la bibliothèque que presque personne n'utilisait jamais à part eux.

Althéa. Elle revenait de l'extérieur, la respiration encore heurtée à cause des escaliers et quelques flocons fondant paresseusement sur ses épaules. Il l'observa en posant son visage pâle dans le creux de sa paume, curieux quant à son apparition subite, et la vit retirer lentement son bonnet, sa cape, son écharpe, libérant au passage quelques effluves d'amande et de vanille. Elle portait l'uniforme sans aucune tentative de personnalisation, et peut-être justement à cause de cette simplicité elle se détachait du lot. Il semblait naturel sur elle, échappant à la fadeur dont il affligeait certaine sans pour autant tomber dans le tape à l'œil de celles qui raccourcissaient volontairement le tissus plissé de la jupe pour capter les regards.

Enfin, il lui allait bien, au passé, car elle semblait avoir maigri et le pull flottait un peu autours de sa taille. Il s'étonna, quelle personne normale perdait du poids pendant les fêtes de fin d'année? Maintenant qu'il la scrutait, sa finesse ne semblait pas être son seul problème. Sa peau était pâle, non pas de cette blancheur propre aux roux ou aux blonds et qui mettait encore plus en valeur leurs chevelure mais d'une nuance terne, maladive. Ses joues semblaient moins pleines également mais l'arrondi de ses pommettes gommait ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir de trop sec dans son visage. Inconsciente de l'examen elle passa brièvement ses doigts sur ses joues et secoua doucement sa tête pour rendre leurs boucles naturelles à ses cheveux avant de les ramener en une coiffure relevée imparfaite. Le mouvement vit valser les fragiles ornements de verre suspendus à ses oreilles qui captèrent l'espace d'un instant la lumière de la pièce en un éclat brillant. Elle tira ensuite la chaise la plus proche de Lupin, s'y posa et enfin lui accorda un regard où elle ne parvenait pas à cacher une fêlure derrière son assurance habituelle qu'elle tentait de reconstituer.

Il retint un « Détend toi petite fille, je ne mords pas » et son humour douteux lui tira un sourire.

Il devait être un des seuls à discerner encore dans la jeune fille de dernière année la gamine de treize ans qui avait commencé à les fré étions déjà si arrogants, se rappela t-il, si surs de nous, protégés, épaulés les uns par les autres. Déjà à treize ans leurs camarades et les plus jeunes les admiraient alors que les élèves plus âgés accordaient une bienveillance discrète à ces graines de trublions qui rapportaient pourtant plus de points qu'ils n'en faisaient perdre.

Althéa faisait partie de la masse énorme des élèves à qui ils ne prêtaient pas particulièrement d'attention. Jusqu'à un cour de potion au début de leur troisième année. Elle avait fait exploser son chaudron, les potions étant l'une des rares matières où elle n'excellait pas, et son voisin le plus proche, un serpentard, Avery si ses souvenirs étaient exacts s'était retrouvé aspergé. Le liquide avait eut une réaction étrange en contact avec son visage, et le vert et argent avait du se précipiter à l'infirmerie recouvert d'énormes boutons du plus beau bleu turquoise.C'était le genre de tour qu'ils adoraient préparer, mais cette fois ils n'y étaient pour rien.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune James était allé la féliciter.L'Althéa d'alors ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec ses nattes, son visage en cœur où ses yeux tranchaient sur la pâleur de sa peau. Elle avait sourit, ses joues se colorant légèrement mais avait tenu à préciser :

**-Ce n'était pas volontaire.**

Cela ne tempera pas l'enthousiasme du brun qui continua.

**-On s'en fiche, c'était génial quand même!** Le gamin s'était ébouriffé machinalement les cheveux et d'un ton crane avait demandé : **On va faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, tu viens avec nous?**

C'était un test, et pas le plus subtil qui soit, mais nous n'avions que treize ans après tout. James la trouvait « prometteuse » et voulait vérifier son impression.

La petite brune avait déposé sa plume et avait fixé James en continuant de sourire avant de répondre sereinement.

**-Non, je ne crois pas.**

James avait eu l'air désappointé alors que derrière eux Sirius s'exclamait « Je vous l'avais bien dit! », mais gentiment il sembla l'excuser.

**-Oh, je comprends si tu as peur..**.

Sans tomber dans le piège de la provocation, elle corrigea doucement.

**-Peur, non, j'ai juste sommeil. Une autre fois?**

Et elle avait tenu parole, quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils préparaient une sortie nocturne, elle était venu les rejoindre, sa cape à la main.

**-Je peux?** Avait-elle juste demandé à un James qui jubilait.

James l'avait introduit dans leur groupe, et pendant longtemps c'était de lui dont elle avait été le plus proche. Leur première rencontre résumait bien leur amitié à venir, on ne la convoquait pas, elle venait quand elle en avait envie, certaine de l'accueil qu'elle recevrait, et repartait de la même manière, imprévisible dans ses visites. Althéa comprenait la force du quatuor masculin et n'avait jamais tenté de le déformer pour y trouver sa place contrairement à bien d'autres. Elle savait exactement quand sa présence n'était plus autant souhaitée et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'imposer.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule amie fille du groupe, mais elle restait quand les petites amies défilaient, et sa présence discrète avait surement été l'une des plus appréciée.

Elle aidait Peter, taquinait Sirius, riait avec James mais c'était Rémus qui héritait des confidences. Avec lui qu'elle échangeait un regard dépité devant l'immaturité de leurs amis. C'était eux qui avaient souvent réussi, en jouant sur leur statut d'élèves modèles, à éviter de nombreuses punitions à tout le groupe.

La petite fille d'alors ne se réfugiait pas derrière son masque d'ironie proche de l'insolence mais elle avait déjà ce port de tête superbe, et ce calme souriant dont elle se départissait rarement même quand on la poussait au sarcasme. Et la Althéa de troisième année qui souhaitait aborder un sujet délicat ne différait pas beaucoup de l'actuelle, une arrivée directe, une lueur de détermination dans ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient lui manger tout le visage, puis une légère attente le temps de trouver les mots justes.

**-Tiens la traitresse..**.énonça t-il doucement de sa voix harmonieuse pour rompre le silence. Le ton était enjoué, presque affectueux malgré les mots durs.

-**Lupin, le … A vrai dire je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de découvrir quel secret tu cachais derrière ta carapace bien rodée d'intellectuel drôle et charmant. Les gens sont si peu attentifs à ceux qui les entourent...** se désola t-elle dans un soupir feint, avant de reprendre plus moqueuse.** Tu m'excuseras j'espère ? **

Il sourit, retroussant légèrement ses fines lèvres. Étonnant qu'elle parle de carapace alors qu'elle même s'était composée une armure d'ironie, qui retournait tous les coups vers ses interlocuteurs. La désinvolture avec laquelle elle avoua ne pas s'être penché sur son cas l'amusa mais le rassura également. Son secret comme elle le disait n'aurait pas longtemps résisté à son examen.

**-Je suis attentif.** Il avait accentué le premier mot et Althéa leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Oui, le contraire m'aurait étonné. **

**-Que me vaut ta présence? Un service je suppose. **

**-Attention, ton bon sens confine à la voyance. Il va bientôt falloir te cloitrer avec tous les autres cinglés dans la tour nord. **

**-Je vois que j'ai raison. **

Un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux étira ses traits et elle chuchota :

**-Bien entendu Rémus, tu as toujours raison ou presque. **Elle prit sa respiration avant de commencer.

**C'est Sirius. Je sais qu'il me déteste mais je voudr..**

**-Tsss...** Lupin avait interrompu une phrase qu'il savait préparée à l'avance. **Pas avec moi Alth'.Tu as peut-être réussi à duper ton monde mais je te connais, et surtout je connais Sirius. Ses talents d'acteur ne sont pas à la hauteur des tiens**, il sourit,** il est trop impulsif pour ça. Je sais grâce à James que tu as parlé à Sirius la veille de … **sa voix s'arrêta un instant, cherchant le mot adéquat **… l'agression. Et il ne t'en veux pas autant qu'il le devrait. De là à penser qu'il était dans le coup...**

Rémus la dévisagea calmement, guettant dans ses prunelles bleues un éclat de panique ou plus surement d'acquiescement. Elle détestait être percée à jour et il s'en aperçut à l'éclat meurtrier dont son regard clair le vrilla. Althéa repoussa impatiemment une mèche derrière son oreille.

**-Tu as l'air bien sur de ta théorie, je ne vais donc pas me donner la peine de nier.**

**-C'est moi, arrête d'être sur la défensive. Dis-moi juste où tu veux en venir. **

Elle grimaça, ce qu'il interpréta comme « plus facile à dire qu'à faire » et il lui laissa le temps de choisir ses mots.

**-On parle de Sirius**, un tremblement avait agité sa voix alors qu'elle prononçait le prénom,** je ne sais s'il en aura besoin. Il sera probablement passé à autre chose dès demain, mais juste au cas où... fais attention à lui. **Sans l'intensité dérangeante de son regard et sa voix trop basse il n'aurait accordé à ses propos qu'une importance modérée, mais il voyait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un badinage futile.

**-C'est mon ami. J'aurais été là pour lui quoiqu'il arrive. **

**-Je sais, **affirma t-elle catégoriquement. **Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. **Mais elle semblait tout de même soulagée.

**-Je peux au moins savoir ce qui pourrait le tourmenter? Ce que tu lui as fait?**

Elle hocha la tête en baissant légèrement les yeux.

**-Si tu es aussi doué que je le pense, tu trouveras le moyen de tirer les vers du nez de Sirius sans moi. **

Il inclina légèrement la tête devant ce demi-compliment.

Les doigts pliés devant lui, il la regarda s'éloigner parmi les rayonnages, sa queue de cheval brune se balançant au même rythme que ses pas, croisant Peter sans même lui accorder un regard.

* * *

_[Salle de bain. _

_Dortoir des Serpentards]_

Un regard dans le miroir lui renvoya l'air totalement perdu d'une jeune fille, déjà bien plus femme qu'enfant. Un regard paniqué d'animal pris au piège, acculé. Un regard terrifié de petite fille qui réalise la bêtise qu'elle vient de commettre et qui craint d'affronter les conséquences. Avec un effort de volonté elle retrouva son regard presque adulte, assuré, volontaire mais la fissure était toujours là, bien discernable pour qui savait regarder.

Sa main crispée sur sa baguette se relâcha, et comme au ralenti, elle vit le bout de bois tomber, rouler et enfin s'immobiliser sur le carrelage blanc.

Le même geste, le même résultat, la même réaction ou presque depuis quatre jours, depuis les premiers doutes.

Sans pouvoir le retenir, un large sourire tout sauf naturel apparut peu à peu sur son visage. Suivit de près par un soubresaut. Presque silencieux dans un premier temps, le rire-sanglot prit de l'ampleur.

Gagné par une euphorie qui tenait plutôt à l'hystérie, la brune, encore sous-vêtements, se retint au lavabo pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle.

Ce fut totalement inutile. Elle appuya son front contre la faïence froide, et resta dans cette position inconfortable plusieurs minutes, les hoquets d'un rire nerveux l'agitant toujours, mais décroissant à présent.

Elle se replaça à la hauteur du miroir. Releva ses épais cheveux bruns encore trempés en une ébauche de chignon et se scruta. Elle avait piètre mine. Trop de repas sautés lui avait fait perdre du poids, trop de nuits sans sommeil avaient creusées des cernes sous ses yeux.

Rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne pourrait dissimuler. Comme toujours cacher ses faiblesses, ne pas montrer qu'ils pouvaient l'atteindre.

Son regard parcourut le reste de son corps, ses épaules en courbes douces, ses clavicules saillants délicatement sous sa peau claire, sa poitrine galbée, son ventre encore plat, sa taille marquée même si ses côtes devenaient perceptibles, chose nouvelle pour elle. Elle glissa sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention sur ses hanches et les lignes désormais trop fines de ses jambes.

Qu'importait. Le temps ferait son œuvre. Un chose à la fois. Un problème à la fois.

Un maquillage un peu plus accentué au niveau des yeux. Charbonneux pour faire ressortir l'azur aurait dit Lily. Elle aurait trouvé cela magnétique, ou envoutant ou autre adjectif hyperbolique...

Mais Althéa était seule. Seule pour dissimuler ses failles, tant qu'elle pouvait encore les cacher. Seule. De nouveau. Plus seule que jamais ou presque. Et elle crevait de peur. Pas de la peur insidieuse qui vous réveille, trempé de sueur en pleine nuit, enfin celle-là aussi, mais surtout de celle de tout les instants qui avait élu domicile quelque part près de son estomac.

Elle ne réalisait pas, pas encore. Comment aurait-elle pu? Tout avait été si vite.

Mais elle relevait la tête, avec la curiosité masochiste de se demander jusqu'où l'on pouvait descendre avant de remonter. La déchéance humaine dans toute sa splendeur, un spectacle captivant. Mais elle se noyait avec classe, sans que la foule anonyme n'ait besoin de détourner les yeux, gênée, devant ses appels au secours. Elle sombrait avec un rictus ancré sur les lèvres, et cette morsure cuisante dans le ventre. Espérant sans plus y croire quelqu'un qui viendrait la tirer de là, malgré elle.

Personne ne viendrait, mais elle pouvait faire face un journée de plus. Elle pouvait les faire mentir et être rayonnante aujourd'hui encore. Saupoudrée d'une aura d'espoir qu'elle était si loin de ressentir.

Encore aujourd'hui, le temps de réfléchir, de prendre une décision.

* * *

Le dortoir des septième années de Gryffondor était tranquille en cette fin d'après-midi. Sur les cinq occupants de la chambre, seulement trois s'y trouvaient et pour une fois le silence régnait en maitre. Peter, installé en tailleur sur son lit relisait pour la énième fois un magazine de quidditch alors que Remus, installé sur l'unique bureau de la pièce rédigeait une lettre. Sirius était pour sa part adossé à l'un des montants de son lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tirait distraitement sur sa cigarette, mais l'odorante fumée dont il faisait profiter toute la chambre ne semblait nullement l'apaiser si on se fiait à ses sourcils froncés.

Avec une ouverture de porte fracassante, James fit une entrée remarquée après l'une des ses innombrables séances d'entrainement. Le second match de la saison des Gryffondor approchant, le capitaine en avait presque programmé un tous les soirs, au grand dam des joueurs. Mais l'ennemi, enfin l'adversaire, étant les Serpentards il était hors de question de perdre alors tous avaient finalement accepté de jongler avec leur emplois du temps chargés.

Il rajouta un peu au bazar ambiant en déposant machinalement son balais sur sa malle, à coté des vêtements qui en dépassaient et sans un mot pour ses compères retira son maillot trempé qui vint s'échouer à coté du balais puis traversa la pièce en direction de leur salle de bain. Les autres avaient l'habitude, et s'adresser à un James fatigué et en sueur avant sa douche était très fortement déconseillé à quiconque n'avait pas des tendances suicidaires.

Pendant quelques minutes, seuls des bruits d'eau retentirent dans la salle de bain avant que James ne retraverse la pièce et se laisse tomber lourdement sur son lit avec un soupir de contentement.

Maintenant que tout risque d'explosion était passé, Peter délaissa sa revue pour demander à son ami :

**-Alors cet entrainement?**

**-Nous avons été fantastique, on va pulvériser les Serpentards. Encore.**

La voix, au début étouffée par la couette sur lequel il était affalé, s'était fait plus nette alors qu'il se redressait, d'un air profondément satisfait.

Remus signa et cacheta soigneusement sa lettre avant d'accorder un regard moqueur au joueur de quidditch.

**- James, retire ce sourire extatique de ton visage. Tu fais peur. **

**-Moony, **commenta Peter**, je crois qu'il est parti trop loin pour t'entendre.**

En effet, James, un sourire extatique aux lèvres semblait revivre les meilleurs moments de l'entrainement et les transposer au match à venir.

**-Dire que je pensais que ses hallucinations allaient disparaître maintenant qu'il était avec Lily. Mais il faut croire qu'en fait c'était son état naturel. **

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et un oreiller vola dans la pièce. S'il manqua Rémus de peu, il fit par contre tomber une pile déjà vacillante de livres qui se trouvaient sur le bureau.

**Eh!**

**-Oups. **La mine contrite de James s'effaça rapidement, et il se reprit**. Tu l'avais mérité!**

**-Tu te comportes comme un crétin et c'est moi qui l'aie cherché? **Tout en parlant, le préfet s'était levé et ramassait calmement ses pauvres livres malmenés. **Mon pauvre Prongs, si je ne savais pas que tu n'as jamais brillé par ton intellect, j'aurais conclu que tant de cognards percutés avaient finis par endommager irrémédiablement ton cerveau. **

L'attaque, pourtant habituelle, tira un rire à Peter, alors que James l'ignorait dignement.

**-Pourquoi suis-je toujours l'innocente victime? Pourquoi jamais Sirius?**

**-Tu aimes jouer les martyrs mon vieux, n'affirme pas le contraire, et Sirius ne semble pas avoir besoin de nous ce soir.**

Lupin accompagna sa remarque d'un regard lourd de sens vers leur ami commun et James acquiesça silencieusement, preuve s'il en fallait que le sujet n'était pas nouveau et qu'il avait déjà été abordé.

En effet, Sirius était resté silencieux pendant toute la scène, la conversation lui ayant à peine tiré un rictus. Cela résumait bien son comportement des derniers jours. Il mangeait, assistait aux cours, riait même quand il le fallait mais toujours avec cette aura de colère, ce pli dur des lèvres, à peine déformé en un demi-sourire malsain, et surtout il fumait. Beaucoup. Au point d'enfumer le dortoir, ce qui obligeait les autres à ouvrir les fenêtres malgré un mois de janvier glacial.

Avec un soupir James alla justement repousser l'une d'elles, et s'avança décidé vers lit de son ami.

**-Éteint ça, tu sais que Franck ne supporte pas l'odeur. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. **

Sirius repoussa sa tête en arrière sans croiser son regard et expira lentement les spirales grises en direction du plafond avant de murmurer, hargneux :

**-On s'en fout non? De qui aime ou n'aime pas cette putain de clope.** Malgré ses mots, il écrasa brusquement la cigarette, sans égard pour le bois sombre de sa table de chevet.

James ne prit pas garde au ton agressif, et continua patiemment.

**-Pad', raconte à radio Potter...**

Sirius se décida enfin à le regarder.

**-Ya rien à dire. **

**-Un Rien qui s'éternise depuis trois jours, **ironisa Rémus qui s'était approché.

**-Profitons-en, c'est presque reposant après l'euphorie survoltée qu'il nous impose depuis le début des vacances de Noël. **

**-Hilarant Peter.**

_Ouais, trois jours qu'il ruminait cette discussion. Et alors? _

_Elle était partie, la belle affaire! C'était juste une parcelle d'orgueil égratignée. Et ces fragments se retrouvent facilement, avec le temps. Quelques sourires volés, une dizaine de points gagnés sans bosser, des amis indéfectibles, une victoire au quidditch contre sa nouvelle maison, la voir perdre pied sans lui et c'était chose faite. De l'orgueil, il en avait encore bien assez en stock pour ne pas être mortellement touché. _

_De toute manière, il ne l'aimait pas, pas vraiment. Il était juste vexé. Il aurait pu peut-être, parce qu'elle ne lui imposait pas, ne le demandait pas, qu'elle ne croyait même pas ça possible. _

_Ce n'était pas loin pourtant et il en avait presque accepté l'idée. Surement car avec elle, il le pressentait cela n'aurait rien de la routine fastidieuse et coutumière qu'il redoutait. Avec Alth' c'était la vie, les affrontements, les retrouvailles. C'était décrypter les insultes sous les mots susurrés ou au contraire les déclarations derrière les sarcasmes. C'était enivrant, épuisant, jouissif. L'adrénaline en permanence. _

_Mais elle était partie, avant de donner une chance à cet embryon de sentiment. Elle l'avait piétiné, lapidé sans raison valable, étouffé dans l'œuf sans lui donner aucune chance de le voir un jour grandir, évoluer. Sans même le laisser comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment._

_Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Lucius...non, il n'était qu'une manœuvre, qu'un moyen. Pour ses projets utopiques, ses espoirs d'utilité illusoires ? Probablement. _

_Avec ses plans et ses responsabilités qui passaient toujours avant le reste, elle avait fait son choix. Un choix qui ne l'incluait pas. _

_Il ne lui courrait pas après. Pas cette fois. Il ne se lamenterait pas pour quelque chose qui aurait peut-être pu se passer, éventuellement. Le conditionnel n'était pas pour lui._

_Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela pouvait fonctionner entre eux. Ils se seraient détruits. Plus ou moins vite mais c'était inévitable. Parce qu'elle se foutait des conséquences, parce que pour elle l'amour était indissociable de la passion, de préférence dévorante. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer dans son jeu, parce qu'au fond, tant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les faire couler, ses larmes n'étaient pas si importantes. Et ça, c'était tout sauf de l'amour, non? _

_Alors au final, qu'elle soit partie, cela n'était pas si grave Mais il pensait, un peu naïvement, très égoïstement, qu'il serait celui qui mettrait fin à cela, qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Et il aurait repris beaucoup de ses mots : « parenthèse », « plaisant », « pas pour nous », le même discours de fond, mais infiniment moins cruel. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de cette mesquinerie, cette petitesse indigne de leur semblant d'histoire. Ils avaient toujours vu grand, pourquoi changer maintenant? Il aurait donné à leur séparation une splendeur, un éclat mémorable, doux-amer mais digne. Bon prince, il aurait magnifié leurs souvenirs, et sans verser dans le pathétique ni dans le dramatique aurait donné à leurs derniers instant une coloration d'affectueuse amitié, de secrète connivence._

_Mais elle avait opté pour cette venimeuse ironie, parapet derrière lequel elle abritait sa peur, ses émotions. Elle avait mené la danse et il l'avait laissé faire._

_Althéa s'en était tenu à leur contrat et lui dans son amertume mêlée à une peine floue respectait maintenant le sien, le silence. _

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qui t'avait mis dans cet état et où tu avais disparu?**

Dans un espoir de satisfaire au moins l'une de ses questions, James avait viré de cap et demandait maintenant des explications à une autre énigme du comportement récent de Sirius.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et éluda le sujet en un :

**-Vous en faites pas, c'est fini maintenant.** Il sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas. C'**est juste nous quatre, comme avant. **

Remus eut confirmation de ses soupçons et le dévisagea songeur, alors que James, à qui ce retour à la normale semblait convenir, se sentait obligé de rajouter :

**-Et Lily!**

**-Oui James**, reprirent les trois autres à l'unisson, **et Lily.**

* * *

_[Couloir menant aux cachots _

_Mardi 12 janvier]_

**- Althéa ! Althéa, attends-moi !**

Sans égard pour celui qui la poursuivait, la jeune fille continuait de se diriger se son pas décidé vers sa salle commune.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lucius la rattrapa facilement, et l'obligea à le regarder. Son flegme habituel avait disparu et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dur.

- **Buttler, à quoi joues-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que te me fuis depuis la rentrée? Nous sommes toujours ensemble à ce que je sache.**

- **Contente que tu t'en souviennes entre deux flirt Malfoy**, persifla la jeune fille.

Une lueur de satisfaction passa dans les prunelles grises de Lucius, un léger rictus étira ses lèvres fines.

- **Jalouse ?**

- **Non pas vraiment**, répondit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

C'était la pure vérité, et il dut s'en rendre compte car son sourire arrogant disparu et il se refit inquisiteur.

- **Alors à quoi rime tout ceci ? **

Althéa ne pouvait continuer à fuir, à se perdre en suppositions.

Il fallait le lui dire, c'était le moment où jamais. Elle ignorait quelle serait sa réaction, mais quelle qu'elle soit au moins la jeune fille serait fixée.

- **A rien, tout ceci ne rime à rien je te l'accorde**. Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots, sans se soucier qu'il puisse les entendre ou pas. Elle poursuivit néanmoins d'une voix légèrement plus forte.

**- Je suis enceinte.**

Le Serpentard blêmit. Il lâcha son bras qu'il tenait depuis le début de la discussion.

**- Tu en es sure ?**

La jeune femme le fusillât du regard.

-**Bien sur que non, mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait une bonne blague. Oui je suis sûre, et avant que tu ne continues dans les questions stupides, oui tu es le père.**

Aucune réplique cynique ne franchit la bouche du jeune homme. D'ailleurs il ne semblait plus en mesure de répondre tout court. Il était pale comme un linge, une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds lui était tombée devant les yeux sans qu'il fasse un mouvement pour la remettre à sa place.

C'est qu'il avait fière allure le préfet de Serpentard, le futur mangemort à cet instant ! Il semblait totalement hagard, comme pris au piège. Ce sentiment Ath le connaissait bien, voilà plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle sentait que la situation lui échappait totalement. Elle s'efforçait autant que possible de ne pas paniquer, mais ne pouvait plus faire face seule.

Lucius n'avait toujours pas bougé ni parlé. Il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Semblant se décider, il fit un pas hésitant en sa direction, mais se ravisant, il fit demi-tour sans croiser son regard, et s'enfuit en courant presque en direction du parc.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte quand elle le vit partir, sale lâche…

Elle hurla.

- **Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant !**

* * *

_Pour information, je pense que les premières phrases de mon prologue se situent à peu près ici chronologiquement._

_Encore un PS, décidément ce chapitre est celui des apartés ^^ Comme beaucoup je suppose en juillet-aout j'ai suivi l'aventure Pottermore et plume magique.__Mon compte venant d'être activé (jour 5) je tenais à en faire part. Mon personnage déteint sur moi (ou inversement ^^) puisque me voilà à Serpentard avec de petites difficultés pour l'instant dans les potions._

_Au plaisir de vous croiser là-bas peut-être, (même si les interactions me semblent très limitées). __MidnightQuill209_


End file.
